


The powerhouse of a cell

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The buttplug incident [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy liked to say that he started hating Bellamy after the butt plug incident but the truth was it was long before them. Maybe since the first day they met. Yet, here he was, stuck among Blakes world thanks to Miller and his pathetically adorable love for Monty.<br/>Miller doesn't think it's a bad idea, Murphy thinks he's too stupidly in love to notice the fact him and Bellamy may kill eachother any day. Or maybe Murphy just doesn't want to be forced to realise that he doesn't exactly hate the older of the Blakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. humuhumunukunukuapua'a

Murphy was 5 when he met Miller. Or more, when he met everyone, all in one burst as he walked into his new class room. Small hands shoved into the pockets of his dirty hoodie as he took his place at the front of the class. The woman who’d showed him to the class whispering to his new teacher as he stood in between them. Eyes on the door wondering whether it was too late to run home.

“So everyone, We have a new student joining our class today, Everyone say hello to John. Mr Murphy, is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Where do I sit?” Murphy asked, looking up at the smiling face with a small scowl. The woman pointed him to a chair, promised she’d be over to talk to him soon once she’d handed out the class their work sheets. Murphy moved to his assigned chair, one next to a boy with dark skin and a frown. Murphy quickly slid into the chair.

“Hi! I’m Jasper! This is Monty and That’s Nathan!” A kid said, leaning over from the other side of the table with an excitable smile. Murphy looked between the three.

“How come you’re in our class John?” Monty asked, Murphy shrugged.

“Moved house. And it’s Murphy. Not John.” Murphy mumbled.

“Shh!” A small voice hissed from the table over, Murphy turned to see a boy with curly black hair glaring at him. “Miss is talking.” He growled, Murphy eyed him. He looked a good few years older than the rest in the class. Murphy would later find out that that was Bellamy Blake and despite being three years older than everyone in the class he’d joined in the same grade as his sister. Apparently up until then his mother had been too depressed to take care of the small girl that was known as Octavia and so Bellamy had taken over that job, refusing to go to school until she was ready to go with him.

“Good for her.” Murphy huffed before he was turning back to his table, ignoring the look of anger on the boys face and leaning his head on the table letting the sound of voices lull him to sleep. Before long it was lunch, the children scurrying out of the room ready for their meals. Murphy stood slowly, following them out of the class room and into the playground, kids pulling out their lunch boxes from the trays and rushing to find their seats and friends.

“You got lunch?” A voice said from beside him making Murphy jump, he turned to see the boy he was sitting next to.

“No.” Murphy said simply.

“You like Pb&J?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Murphy said and a moment later Nathan was pulling open his lunch box and handing off half a sandwich to Murphy. “Why?”

“Why not.” Nathan said and that was the end of it. The two sitting by the edge of the playground and watching the other kids play.

It was always easy to make friends as children, although Miller was the only one John actually made, not that the Jasper kid didn’t try, always trying to chat to him when Murphy was more interested in scribbling circles on the edge of whatever the teacher had given them. He liked Miller, Liked that he never questioned why Murphy didn’t have lunch and after a week begun bringing in an extra sandwich each day, he never asked why Murphy had on dirty clothes, or the same outfit as the day before. Not like the other kids who’d point out he’d been wearing his sponge bob top for the past week. Especially the curly haired kid,

*

Time passed slowly at the new school, days dragging on, not that that was a bad thing, he liked it. When he’d be tucked away in his and Millers corner at lunch. The only people to bother them being Monty and Jasper, Monty running over and asking Miller If he wanted to play with them at which point Miller would fumble with his sandwich and stutter until Jasper eventually said ‘he doesn’t want to play Monty’. He liked the world that the school gave him, one without the stench of alcohol creeping through him.

Then he’d got the 'fun’ assignment to write about his summer. The other kids happily setting their heads down and getting to work. Murphy one of the only two who didn’t. Jasper the other one, but it seemed he was far too interested in bobbing his head along to an imaginary song to listen to the assignment.

“Mr Jordan.” The teacher cooed nicely. “Get to work.” and Jasper did with little more than a cheesy grin. “Mr Murphy you too.” The teacher called.

“I don’t have anything to write.” Murphy mumbled, shoving his paper away from him.

“You did nothing last summer?” The teacher asked with a kind smile.

“Nothing I want to write about.”

“There must be something that happened that you want to write about.”

“No.”

“Just do it.” Curly haired kid, who Murphy had found out was called Bellamy snapped. Murphy ignored him, instead just looked back at the teacher and shrugged.

“Well how about you tell me a few things that happened over the summer and I’ll choose one for you to write about.” The teacher pressed on. Murphy felt a frown forming on his face.

“My dad died on his way to pick me up from camp.” Murphy said bluntly. “You want me to write about that or should I write about his funeral?” The class was silent, a bunch of small heads turned to him the teacher staring at him in shock.

“Um..i-” the teacher stuttered.

“Here.” It was Monty, he quickly pushed his colouring book over to Murphy along with a stack of crayons. “You can colour…He can colour right miss?” Monty asked, turning to the teacher with a sweet smile the teacher gave a quick nod.

*

It seemed to only drive a stake through Murphy and the rest of the class, except from Miller who sat by his side as usual but the others looked to him in fear. As if he were cursed, like if they spent time with him their parents would drop dead too. Monty was another exception, he and Jasper still running over and asking them to play and surprisingly enough Bellamy, but unlike Monty, Jasper and Miller he wasn’t kind to Murphy, instead he told him to be quiet and do his work when Murphy’s table were laughing at something Jasper did. That was how kindergarten went. With the four of them sitting at a table and Bellamy snapping at him from the side.

*

First grade bought sleepovers. Miller never asked why Murphy never invited him to stay at his house or why Murphy would turn up at his doorstep on the night of their sleepovers alone. His dad did though, something Murphy generally shrugged off with 'mums working’ he didn’t think that 'mums too drunk to walk me’ would go over very well with Mr and Mrs Miller.

By second grade everyone knew that where Miller went Murphy went and vice versa. When Murphy got into his first fight with none other than Bellamy Blake he wasn’t surprised when Bellamy’s mum turned up, nor was he surprised when Bellamy’s sister walked in next to her and he definitely wasn’t surprised that half an hour later his mom still hadn’t showed up. He was however surprised when the door swung open 45 minutes after the fight and Mr Miller marched in, Little Miller at his side looking to Murphy nervously.

*

After that it seemed to be how the relationship would go, Murphy would get into a small fight, ending in a cut lip or a bruise, usually with Bellamy and then Mr Miller would roll in with a frown and scold Murphy. Each time Miller looked guilty but Murphy never mentioned it, never asked how exactly Mr Miller knew that he was sitting in the principals office just nodded to Miller and continued on like it never happened.

*

3rd grade was when It all changed, when Murphy went from just being the angry, slightly dirty kid with one friend to the kid with the bruises no one wanted to ask about. When Murphy begun turning up at Miller’s via the window Miller didn’t ask, just let him in, stole him food from the kitchen and handed him a Ps2 controller with a smile.

It was also in 3rd grade when Miller started to talk about Monty, Monty this and Monty that. Today Monty drew a really nice flower, Jasper upset Monty, we don’t like Jasper any more. Murphy would just nod along. Let Miller talk about Monty like that was the only important thing happening.

He’d joke about Miller having a crush and Miller would punch his arm and blush until Murphy was laughing at him.

*

Murphy didn’t turn up to school on the day his mum died. He’d been about to leave when he’d heard her croaky whisper of 'John’ had drawn his attention. For once not laced with venom but sounding like his mother again, the mom he use to have, before his father died. He’d walked over, back into the ratty front room, ignoring the bottles strewn across the room, the stains on the carpet that he knew was his blood. Just walked over to her and looked to her, she was lying on the couch, head tipped to the side staring at him with glassy eyes.

“Why did you have to get sick?” she asked breathlessly, reaching out to drag a cigarette smelling hand down his cheek, ignoring the way he flinched as she did so. “Why did you have to call him?” Murphy swallowed down the lump rising in his throat, he didn’t have to ask what she was talking about. He knew what she meant, he’d thought it a million times. “You killed him.” She cried, Murphy took a step back then. Left her lying on the couch and went back to his room, dropping his bag by the door and spending the day lying on his bed. He heard her vomiting at one point and ignored it. It was only when he came out a few hours later that he realised his mistake. At first he thought she’d just passed out again, then he saw the unusually pale colour of her skin, the way it seemed to be shrunken her face almost unrecognisable, eyes still wide open.

He’d sat across from her, watched her chest waiting for it to raise slightly, to show she was breathing, it didn’t. She just lay there, staring back at him with dead eyes. Vomit dribbling from the side of her mouth. It was Mr Miller who found him, it was always Mr Miller who came for him, he should have learnt that by then. He came with a pounding knock on the door.

“JOHN!” He shouted, voice loud, interrupting the deathly silence of the house. Murphy slowly pulled himself off the floor and made his way to the door. Pulling it open interrupting the bouts of knocking.

“Hi.” Murphy mumbled looking up at him.

“You’re coming with me.” Mr Miller said simply, moving to take Murphy by the shoulder gently, leading him from the house.

“You’re a police officer right?” Murphy asked as he was lead towards the car. For once Miller wasn’t there sitting in the back seat waiting for Murphy with an apology for telling Mr Miller on him.

“Yes. Nate told me about the bruises and-”

“Come with me.” Murphy said, stopping his walking and shrugging Mr Millers hand off his shoulders, he walked back to the house, Mr Miller walking slowly behind him. Murphy lead him to the living room, to his mother’s body.

“I don’t know what I’m meant to do…But you do..right?” Murphy asked looking up into the shocked face on Mr Miller.

*

Mr Miller had known what to do, he’d insisted on Murphy at least sitting outside while he made all the calls. Handing Murphy a purple gameboy that Miller had left in the car and letting Murphy play to his hearts desire. A few weeks later and Murphy officially moved into the Miller residences as the newly adopted child of David and Verna Miller. He went back to school the next day. Wearing clothes cleaner than anyone had ever seen him in. No dirt smeared across his face and the rips in his elbows and knee’s sewed up like they’d never even been there.

It was a strange day. With Miller hanging close to his side and glaring at anyone who dared get near him. Even Monty. Bellamy of course wasn’t scared of the younger kid. Just waltzed over, ignored Miller’s glare and stopped in front of Murphy, Octavia standing proudly next to him.

“Here.” Bellamy mumbled, shoving a bag into Murphy’s hand. Murphy opened it curiously, looking down at cookies that sat in the bottom of the bag. Bellamy didn’t wait around for a thanks, not that Murphy would have given him one, just turned on his heel. Grabbed his sisters arm and dragged her away.

“I STILL DON’T LIKE YOU!” Murphy bellowed after him. Bellamy turned with a small grin.

“and I still think you’re a dick.” Bellamy had called back before he continued on his storm off. Murphy shared his cookies with Miller and even gave Miller one to give to Monty but Miller didn’t leave his side for long enough to slip Monty the cookie.

*

The years passed slowly after that. Mr Miller turning up when Murphy got into trouble was no longer strange, just expected as his guardian. Bellamy was still a dick, Murphy and him still fought whenever they got a chance. Verna and David got a divorce leaving miller to grow quieter and quieter around everyone but Murphy. Even his dad, He’d rarely talk about it, Murphy didn’t pry, Miller had never forced him to talk about his mother, he owed him the same level of respect and he knew Miller. If Miller wanted to talk about something he would. Like Monty, one of Millers favourite subjects, only bested by Shakespeare (why, Murphy had no idea) and insulting Murphy. Millers crush got less funny up until 6th grade, then it was hilarious again after 7th grade when Murphy found himself a girlfriend, not that it lasted long. The two had two kisses and three dates before she’d broken up with him and Murphy had shrugged it off as no big.

Freshmen year of high school was when it all went to shit once again, or more. When everything really started. The rivalry between Bellamy and Murphy had grown over the years. The crushing between Miller and Monty growing painful once again leading Murphy to 'poking the bear’ and insulting Bellamy, and his sister, whenever he got a chance simply because he wanted something else to do.

Murphy’s 15th birthday rolled around with the exciting revelation that David was going out of town for a few nights.

“Dude. We have to do a party.” Murphy breathed as he rocked back on his chair in biology.

“No.” Miller mumbled.

“Miller.”

“Murphy, if my dad finds out we’re dead.”

“Then at least we’ll have gone out with a bang. Come on, we can invite the class.”

“You don’t even like anyone from the class.”

“No. but you do.” Murphy mumbled, nodding his head over to Monty. He watched Millers face as he looked over to Monty nervously.

“Fine. But we do it on Friday night, that way we have Saturday and Sunday to clean.”

“I love you man.” Murphy breathed.

“Mr Murphy, is there something you wish to share with the class?” Miss Griffin asked, eyeing him critically.

“Um..”

“What’s the answer to this?” She asked, pointing to the board where there was something about metaphase and prophase.

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?” Murphy guessed.

“Try again.” She snapped.

“Uh..Does it mean Bellamy’s a knob?”

“Out.” She growled, ignoring Bellamy’s quick, retort as Murphy swung himself from his chair and marched himself into the hall with a wink to Miller.

Lunch time rolled around before long and Murphy veered away from he and Millers usual table. He spotted Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty sitting at their table and moved over to them. Slamming his hands down in-between Bellamy and Octavia making the two jump.

“Green, Jordan. You’re cordially invited to a party at mine and Miller’s on Friday night.”

“Hu?” Monty asked eyeing Murphy. “Are you joking?”

“No. It’s my birthday tomorrow, Chief Millers outta town, figured I’d throw a party.”

“Don’t you need friends to throw a party?” Bellamy asked.

“Don’t you know not to speak unless spoken too?”

“Wow. Good comeback.” Bellamy mumbled sarcastically.

“You’re not invited. Octavia….I guess you can come.” He said slowly. “But only because these two like you.”

“Whys it so important that those two come?” Octavia asked.

“Well this guys obviously a stoner.” Murphy lied, nodding to Jasper who grinned guilty.

“You’re not going O.”

“But it’s a party.”

“Yeah. With Murphy. You’re not going.”

“I can go if I want.”

“Andd my work here is done. Remember Friday night. It’ll start at seven thirty.” Murphy said before he made his way to Miller.

“Monty and Jasper are coming.” He said.

“Really?” Miller asked, looking over to Monty’s table.

“Well maybe. They’re invited. Now we just need to spread some more invites.”

*

Friday came quickly. David Miller rolling out of the driveway after a quick lecture about responsibilities and staying safe. His number posted on the fridge, Money tucked safely away with Miller. The two waved innocently watching the car as it pulled around the corner.

“Lets get this party started.” Murphy cheered.

“You’re so lame.” Miller grumbled.

“And yet you hang out with me.”

“You live with me. It’s not like it’s my choice.” Miller huffed.

*

The first guests arrived at quarter to eight, a gaggle of kids from the year above. How they’d found out about it Murphy didn’t know, nor did he care. They bought booze and to Murphy that made them welcome. It was half 8 by the time Monty, Jasper and Octavia rolled up to the house. Murphy was tucked away in the kitchen with Miller the two sitting on the counter sipping from their beer.

“Hey Murphy, Miller.” Monty said, Murphy tried to stifle his laugh as Miller chocked on his drink attempting to say hey back and ended up dribbling his beer down himself.

“So smooth.” Murphy whispered. “Hey! You made it!”

“Yeah…Gotta say I’m impressed it seems like quite a good party.” Octavia said with a small smile.

“We bought you a birthday present. Come on.” Jasper said, nodding to the garden with a dopey grin that for some reason made Murphy want to punch it off his face. Murphy looked to Miller before he jumped off the counter and forced his friend to follow him to the garden with the other three. They settled down on the bench at the end of the garden. Miller sitting on the floor across from them, Monty joining him.

“Here.” Monty said, pulling out two joints from his pocket, he handed one to Miller and one to Murphy.

“You ever smoked before?” Octavia asked. Murphy looked over to Miller who caught his eye and started to grin.

“yeah.” The two said.

“I feel like there’s a story behind that.”

“Yeah but you have to be a level 5 friend to get that one.” Murphy said easily. Ignoring the disappointed look on Jasper’s face. Octavia slid a lighter out of her pocket and sparked the flint leaving Murphy and Miller to light the joints.

After those two were finished Monty went about rolling more. Miller turning to Murphy with a small grin 'Hes sitting with us’ Miller said with a raise of his eyebrows.

'no shit’ Murphy replied with a lazy smirk.

'what do I do? How do I talk to him?’ Miller said with a twitch of his nose. Murphy thought for a second before he gave a small shrug and his own eye brow raise

'blow him.’ Was Murphy’s reply leaving Miller punching him in the arm hard enough to bruise.

“Shut up.” Miller huffed.

“He didn’t say anything.” Octavia said, eyeing the two confused.

“He knows what I’m talking about.” Miller grumbled. “Go get me another beer.”

“Ohh, Me too!” Jasper said excitedly.

“bu-”

“Can I have one?” Monty asked, looking up from where he was rolling and over to Murphy. Murphy felt Miller nodding at him from the side.

“Fine.” Murphy mumbled before he was shoving himself off of the ground.

Murphy wandered into the house feeling pleasantry buzzed. Eyes running through the room, over the crowd of people trying to find the drinks, it wasn’t long before he spotted them, quickly making his way over and beginning to dig out 5. Another hand reached down, grabbing one of the beers from the pile.

“Those all for you?” Murphy’s eyes shot up at the voice.

“I said you weren’t invited.” Murphy snapped instantly, glaring as Bellamy just smirked and bought his bottle to his lips.

“You always get gate crashers.” Bellamy mumbled before he took a long gulp of the beer.

“Get out.”

“Not just yet.” Bellamy said with another annoyingly smug grin. “Nice room by the way.”

“You went in my room?! Great, now I’m going to have to burn everything!”

“Enjoy the party while you can.” Bellamy said before a blond girl came over and grabbed his arm, slurring something about dancing. Bellamy let himself get pulled off, turning to smirk one last time and did a small salute then he was gone off into the other room leaving Murphy fuming. He stormed back outside. Finding Octavia, Monty and Jasper sitting with a quiet Miller.

“OI! You’re dick of a brothers here!” He growled as he dumped the drinks.

“Bellamy?” Octavia asked looking confused.

“Yeah. Get rid of him.”

“Murph, it’s fine man. You’ll barely see him.” Miller said, grabbing Murphy’s hand and pulling him down to sit next to him. “here.” He offered a half finished joint.

“bu-”

“Murphy, enjoy your party.” Miller ordered and so Murphy did, taking the joint and pulling a long stream of smoke into his lungs. They finished off the joint before Octavia was standing up.

“We should go dance.” She said, rushing off with a smile. The four boys looked to each other, before Jasper was up and sprinting after the girl.

“He has a crush on her.” Monty said, following his friends lead and standing up.

“You don’t say.” Murphy snarked as Miller followed Monty like a lost puppy. Murphy hated that he followed after Miller. He was like the duckling that thought the dog was it’s mother.

“I hate my life.” He grumbled.

*

“Who’s room is the one with the xmen poster?” Someone asked loudly, a few songs later.

“Bedrooms are off limits!” Murphy huffed. He’d been very specific about that.

“So it’s your room?” The guy asked, moving towards him. Murphy noted the way all eyes were on the two of them as if they were expecting a fight. Murphy sized the guy up

I could take him Murphy thought before he was standing up straighter and puffing out his chest.

“Yeah. It’s mine. Now stay the fuck out of it.” He growled, he saw a flash of black curly hair in the background. Eyes locking on Bellamy’s for a second, Murphy watched him leaning against the stairs, a smug ass grin on his face as he looked back at Monty.

“YO EVERYONE!” the guy in front of him bellowed. All eyes turning to the two of them. “you’ll never guess what we just found in this kids room!” He said, turning to Murphy with a grin. Murphy shrugged.

“If it’s my sponge bob pyjamas then I really don’t care.” Murphy said casually. He knew that apart from his large collection of sponge bob things his room was pretty boring. Some clothes in his draws, a bed, a few pictures of him and Miller on the walls. A small wardrobe, a locked laptop and an alarm clock. He hadn’t bought anything knew in years. Everything he got was from Mr Miller, any money he’d got had been going towards a car since he was old enough to know he would learn to drive one day.

“I’m not talking about that.”

“Then I really don’t care what you are talking about.” Murphy said.

“What is it?” One kid asked, Miller thought his name might be Atom but he wasn’t too sure. He knew they were in the same year but they’d shared no classes together. The guy smiled down at Murphy.

“You sure there’s nothing you want to hide?”

“Positive.”

“Kids got a butt plug.” The guy announced leaving Murphy blinking.

What?

“What?” Murphy asked.

“Idiot just left it out as well.” The guy laughed.

“but I-”

“Well that’s stupid of you Murphy. You should at least put something like that away before a party.” Bellamy said, Murphy’s eyes shot back to him

oh you absolute cu-

“He doesn’t look like a faggot.” Another guy said.

“Still out, go check. Last door on the left.” The original guy said. Pointing to the stairs. There was a second of silence before all of the teens sprinted towards the stairs. Murphy didn’t need to go look. Looking at Bellamy’s smug grin was enough. He could hear the laughs and cheers from upstairs before people were coming back downstairs.

“Dude that’s so gross!” A girl said with a giggle.

This is not happening Murphy thought as the crowd begun making loud jokes about what was in Murphy’s room.

“Murph.” Miller said, hand coming down on his shoulder. “They’re just being dicks no one cares if-”

“You his boyfriend?” The guy said, looking over Miller.

“I’m his brother.” Miller growled, dragging Murphy a few steps back from the laughing crowd.

“I’ve changed in the same room as him.” Murphy heard a gun say. “Bet he was fucking looking at me.”

“In you’re dreams.” Murphy spat. “It’s not mine. I don’t know how it got in my room.” Murphy lied. He knew exactly how it got in his room and he would kill Bellamy for it later. The next few minutes past in a blur, of insults directed at Murphy. Eventually he let Miller start to lead him outside, away from the laughing crowd only for a hand to land on his other shoulder.

“Come back here.” The guy ordered. Dragging Murphy towards him.

“Don’t touch me!” Murphy snapped, shoving the guy back. A moment later the taller, obviously older guy was back in front of him. Slamming a fist into his stomach. Murphy doubled over, chocking out a breath. He saw Miller rush past him, heard the resounding crack of a fist hitting something.

“THE COPS ARE COMING!” A familiar girls voice screamed and suddenly everything went quiet for a total of two seconds before people were running shoving past Murphy and making for the door. Murphy straitened out. Stumbling as people pushed past him. It didn’t take long for the house to clear.. He heard the doors slam shut before footsteps sounded.

“Sit down.” The girl ordered, a hand on his shoulder shoving him back onto the couch “Are you okay? That looked like a hard punch and-”

“I’m fine.” Murphy growled looking up at the blue eyes shining back at him. “The cops-”

“I lied. I thought it would make them leave.” The girl said with a small smile.

“Clarke.” Murphy looked over to see Wells fucking Jaha walking into the room, why he was at the party Murphy had no idea. “We should go.”

“Just a minute Wells.” Clarke said, turning back to Murphy, hand moving to the bottom of his shirt. Murphy quickly grabbed her hand stopping her.

“I’m fine. Go.” He snapped, she hovered for a moment before nodding and following Wells out. Murphy looked around the room. Eyes landing on Bellamy. He waited for the click of the door closing before he was launching himself off of the couch and at Bellamy. Body slamming into him sending them both slamming into the floor. He came up a second later, fist reeling back and slamming into the smug grin on the mans face.

“Murphy!” Miller called. Moving to his side quickly, Murphy managed to get another two punches in before he was being hauled off of Bellamy.

“Let go! That fucking dick! I’ll kill you!” He roared.

“Bellamy are you okay?” Octavia asked, slipping down next to Bellamy who just continued to grin.

“I’m good.” he said after a moment, wiping the blood from his face and looking to Murphy. “What’s wrong Murph?

“Why the fuck did you do that?”

“What did he do?” Miller asked, shoving Murphy another few steps back. Murphy spotted Monty and Jasper hovering off to the side watching them nervously.

“He put a fucking butt plug in my room! Who even does that?!” Bellamy answered by laughing. “It’s not fucking funny!”

“Wait so it wasn’t yours?” miller asked curiously.

“No!”

“It’s just a joke Murphy. Chill out.”

“A joke? Everyone thinks I’m gay!”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.” Miller said seriously leaving Murphy groaning.

“I know that! But you heard them. They don’t exactly seem thrilled at having a gay guy around school.”

“But you’re not gay.” Jasper said from the side. “I mean, you had a girlfriend.”

“Thank you Einstein, I really needed you to tell me my sexual orientation! They called me a faggot.”

“That was just a few. I’m sure it’ll be-”

“Get him out of my house before I kill him.” Murphy growled. Miller nodded. Turning back to Octavia and nodding towards the door. The girl quickly grabbed her brother and pulled him up.

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled before she was disappearing off with Bellamy. Monty and Jasper quickly making their escape a second later.

“It’ll blow over soon. They’ll be some new gossip before you know it.” Miller tried. Murphy gave a short nod.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Murph.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Murphy.”

“Night.”

*

They’d managed to clean the house before David got home on Sunday night. The three sitting down for dinner Murphy trying to pretend he didn’t feel like throwing up whenever he thought about school the next day.

“John. You still want to drive?” David asked halfway through dinner.

“Uh. Yeah.” Murphy mumbled, pushing his food around his plate.

“Good, Then how do you feel about starting to learn.”

“Wait seriously?”

“Of course. I’d teach Nate but he doesn’t seem that interested.”

“Murphy wants to drive, once he does I’ll have a ride everywhere.” Miller said with a small shrug.

“I’m not going to be your chauffeur Miller.”

“You’ll drive him to school though right?”

“Depends if he’s annoying me that day.” Murphy said making David laugh.

*

Monday came all too quickly and before Murphy knew it he and Miller were waking to school, David having had to go in for an early shift at the station.

“It’ll be fine.” Miller said for the thousandth time.

“Yeah. Sure.” Murphy grunted. “..We could always ditch.”

“Or, we could go to school and you could punch anyone who talks shit. I know you enjoy punching people.” Miller said, looking over to Miller with a small smile.

“You’ll have my back?”

“When don’t I?” Miller said, making some of the anxiety in Murphy’s stomach ease.

Murphy walked into the hallway with Miller at his side like every other morning, unlike every other morning however people actually noticed them and didn’t just duck away from them as if the two might start a fight. Instead they turned to each other whispering, some laughing, others looking over in disgust.

“Well..This should be fun.” Murphy grumbled. Before he was standing up straighter and trying to walk through the corridors with his usual swagger. Miller didn’t say anything, which wasn’t unusual for first thing in the morning. Murphy couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Bellamy. Face splotched with bruises and a scab from Murphy’s fists.

“Fag.” Someone muttered as they past him, shoulder slamming into Murphy causing him to stumble. Miller grabbed his arm before he could turn and run after the guy.

“Lets try to make it to first period before my dad gets called in yeah?” Miller said. “Then I’ll help you kill anyone you want.”

“Can we start with Bellamy?”

“I said anyone didn’t I.”

“Murphy!” Murphy turned to spot Clarke rushing over. Wells trailing behind her. “Are you okay? If you want we can talk to Well’s dad and-”

“I’m fine.” Murphy muttered. “No need to go running to Jaha.”

“Are you sure?” Wells asked.

“Positive. Now leave me alone.” Murphy snapped storming off, Miller rolling his eyes, muttering a quick thanks to the two and running after Murphy.

*

“Mr Murphy” Mrs Griffin called.

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell” Murphy replied, hearing the sniggers from the rest of the class and watching as Mrs Griffin sighed.

“I want you to take this note to the principals office. Mr Murphy.”

“Why me?”

“Because the other members of this class are at least attempting to listen.”

“Oh. Alright.” Murphy said, knowing he couldn’t argue with that. Standing up he quickly moved grabbing the note from Mrs Griffin. Murphy took his time, despite Jaha’s office only being a two minute walk from the biology room. He went to his locker first, grabbing a chocolate bar from the back and quickly scoffing it down. Then he read the note, it wasn’t too interesting, a simple thing about test scores dropping in her sophmore class. A stop in the nearest bathroom which was only round the corner from Jaha’s office and he was finally ready to go to Jaha.

“Murphy.” A voice called. Murphy looked over his shoulder to see a Dax, a few years older than him, the only reason Murphy knew him was because they’d spent a lot of time sitting in detention together.

“Dax.” Murphy replied turning around fully, shoving his hands in his pockets and eyeing the guy. “What do you want?”

“Is it true what they’re saying?”

“Depends what they’re saying.”

“That you’re a fag.”

“Oh…That.” Murphy huffed.

“So is it true?”

“I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” Murphy snapped, turning back towards the end of the corridor. He heard Dax following him as he walked. Murphy sighed before he was turning round again. Dax stopping a foot in front of him.

“You know if you’re avoiding it it must be true.”

“Or I’m just trying to avoid stupid questions.”

“I don’t want you near me if it’s true.”

“So you thought you’d corner me in an empty hallway. Great thinking Dax, you’re a real genius. “Seems more like you’re trying to get me alone, maybe you want it be true.”

“You saying I’m a fag?”

“I’m implying it yeah.” Murphy said, he knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to say it, but Murphy had never claimed to be a genius.

He saw the fist coming, quickly dodging and throwing his own punch. It landed, slamming across Dax’s cheek. Not that it stopped Dax as a second later Murphy was slamming back into the lockers. A fist slamming into his stomach then another into his face. Murphy quickly shoved Dax back, tasting copper as he aimed his own punch, this one missed. Dax’s next punch didn’t.

Murphy’ head snapped to the side as the guys fist lammed into his face, taking a stumbling step back Murphy moved to retaliate only for someone to rush past him, body slamming into the guys taking them both to the floor with a loud crash. Murphy watched shocked as the two rolled on the floor. Fists flying. A familiar head of curly black hair flashing through the fight. He heard the claps as Bellamy’s fist found Dax’s face again, and again. Then footsteps. Murphy stood still as Jaha yanked Bellamy off of Dax. The older boy stopped the instant he saw who it was pulling him away, holding his hands up in surrender. Eyes flickering behind him to look at Murphy.

“Bellamy?” Murphy asked.

“You okay?” Bellamy said, eyeing the corner of Murphy’s mouth, Murphy could taste the blood, could feel the warmth of it trickling onto his chin.

“You three. My office, now.” Jaha ordered. Murphy gave a short nod to answer Bellamy’s question then followed Jaha into the office. Dax stumbling behind them. Jackson, the school nurse was called to the office. Quickly patching up Dax’s face as Jaha called the parents. Murphy shrugged off Jackson when he tried to look at his face.

“I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Jaha asked

“That freak just attacked me!” Dax snapped pointing to Bellamy.

“After you attacked Murphy. I figured at least I might be an even fight for you.”

“I could have taken him.”

“You were about to get your ass handed to you.”

“I was-”

“Be quiet!” Jaha snapped.

*

Miller came before David. Not bothering to knock on the door before he was strolling into the principals office and grabbing Murphy’s face, eyeing the bruise that Murphy knew was forming.

“You good?”

“Bit thirsty.” Murphy mumbled, watching Miller roll his eyes, trying to suppress the smile on his face.

“Mr Miller, you can’t-”

“I’m not leaving, at least not until my dad’s here.” Miller said quickly.

“Miller, it’s fine, go-”

“Bellamy?” The door flew open again and Murphy almost wanted to laugh at Jaha’s frustrated groan. Octavia raced over to her brother, checking his face to see if there where any new cuts on his bruised faced.

“I’m fine O. He only managed to hit me once and it didn’t even hurt.” Bellamy said calmly.

Dax’s mother was the first person to turn up who was actually meant to be there. Followed shortly by David Miller.

“Again?” He asked as he looked to Murphy eyes burning with disappointment.

“This one wasn’t exactly my fault.” Murphy admitted.

“And who’s fault was it?”

“His.” Murphy and Bellamy said at the same time the two pointing to Dax.

“You two.” Jaha said, pointing to Dax and Bellamy. “Wait in the hall. I’ll talk to you all separately.” Bellamy and Dax stood quickly making their way into the hall. Octavia and Dax’s mom following him. “Now John. What happened?” Jaha asked, sitting down and eyeing Murphy.

“I was delivering a note to you. Oh yeah. Here.” Murphy said pulling out the note and putting it on Jaha’s desk, Jaha made no move to get it. “And then Dax came up to me and started picking a fight. He punched me, I punched him, self defence and all. After a bit Bellamy came out of nowhere and got Dax on the floor, then you came out.”

“What happened between you and him before the fight?”

“Nothing.”

“John.”

“Murph.”

“He was pissing because a rumours going round that I’m gay. Then he attacked me BECAUSE HE’S A HOMOPHOBIC DICK!” Murphy shouted leaning back in his chair to get closer to the door.

“John.” David and Jaha scolded. Murphy gave a small shrug as if to say 'oh well what’s done is done’ which didn’t seem to be enough for Jaha as he kept looking at Murphy, waiting for him to say more.

“Look, that’s what happened. Now can I go, I really am thirsty.”

“Send Bellamy in, and don’t go I want to talk to you again.” Jaha said, Murphy jumped up leaving the room, Miller and David following him.

“He wants you Blake.” Murphy said before he was going for the nearest water fountain. After a quick drink Murphy turned to see Miller and David watching him.

“Are you okay?” David asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry for assuming you did something.”

“I’ve given you plenty of reasons to assume it would be me, but for once I’m in the clear. Unless you count punching Dax bad.”

“If it was self defence then no.”

“Then I’m good.” Murphy said casually. “Really Miller, I’m fine.” Murphy mumbled after a moment seeing Millers worried face.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to have your back.”

“Miller, it’s cool.”

“Bu-”

“So when can I start learning to drive?” Murphy asked, changing the subject.

Before long Jaha was finished with both Bellamy and Dax. Murphy sat with a smug grin when Jaha suspended him, he saw David trying not to smile when Murphy blew Dax a kiss as he left the room his mother scolding him as they went.

“Now. Do any of you know how this rumour started? If we find the start then we might be able to stop it before-”

“everyone’s already heard it. Nothing you can do.” Murphy said with a shrug.

“You can’t know that everyone heard it.” Jaha started.

“Enough have.”

“So how did it start?”

“Murphy and Miller threw a party on Friday.”

“O!” Bellamy hissed

“Octavia” Miller and Murphy growled.

“Oh they did did they?” David asked, looking at Murphy and Miller.

“Sorry dad.” Miller mumbled. “It wasn’t meant to be big!” Miller lied. “Just a few friends but then more people heard and suddenly the house was packed. Anyway so then the party’s going okay but then this guy comes down stairs and-”

“Miller man come on. They don’t need to know this.” Murphy snapped.

“A few people had found this butt plug in Murphy’s room.”

“It wasn’t mine!” Murphy said quickly, eyes flicking the David. “Some dick who thought it’d be a funny prank put it there to screw with me.”

“Do you know who put it there?” Jaha asked, Murphy saw Bellamy shifting uncomfortably from the corner of his eye.

“…No…No idea.” Murphy grumbled, gritting his teeth.

Protecting Bellamy fucking Blake, what is wrong with me Murphy thought angrily.

“But like Miller said. A lot of people randomly turned up at the party that was really only meant to be like 5 friends.” Murphy said casually. “So finding who did it would be really hard and everyone must know by now. Look… Are we in trouble?”

“No.” Jaha said slowly.

“Then can we please go. I don’t see why we need to stay here. You know you’re interrupting our learning and that’s just not right! Let us go to class”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear you say.” David muttered.

*

The five of them left Jaha’s office, David looking over the teens.

“Thank you for helping him.” David said to Bellamy who gave a small nod, eyes shifting away guiltily.

“I’ll see you two at home straight after school.”

“We grounded?”

“Oh yeah.” David said before he was clapping a hand on his boys backs and walking off.

“Thanks…For not ratting me out.” Bellamy said.

“I still hate you.” Murphy replied. “Come on Miller, it’s practically lunch.”

“They’ll probably be more people like Dax.” Miller said as they walked.

“Yeah. Probably, but at least Monty’ll get to see you defending a gay guys honour and being all manly and shit. Maybe he’ll swoon.”

“Shut up.” Miller grumbled.

*

There were more like Dax, unfortunately for Miller Monty didn’t swoon. Fortunately for Murphy he quickly got a reputation as someone who you didn’t want to fight with. Especially not if Miller was around. Murphy had almost laughed at the rumours spreading that he had murdered his mother but, since he and Miller were so very gay for each other David had bribed the jury and taken Murphy in and then he’d murdered Verna because she hadn’t supported her and Miller. Almost. They had to ruin it by bringing in Verna. When Murphy got his driving licenses a few months later everything seemed to be going pretty well.

Murphy was waiting patiently, looking for a way to get back at Bellamy for what he would forever refer to as the butt plug incident. There were rumours about he and Bellamy too, apparently Bellamy defending him against Dax was also code for Big Gay Love. When someone had asked Murphy if he and Bellamy were together he’d laughed so hard he cried. Miller had to practically carry him out of the cafeteria.

A year past, Murphy turned 16 and with only a year and half left of high school he realised he needed to get Bellamy back before the time had slipped past and they were going their separate ways. He also really need to get Miller laid, like…seriously.

“I haven’t even talked to him since the party.” Miller moaned.

“I know. You’re pathetic.” Murphy mumbled.

“What am I meant do? He’s friends with Octavia, her brothers Bellamy, you beat Bellamy up in front of him and I’m your best friend! That reflects badly on me!”

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t think about your love life when I found out that Bellamy had convinced the whole school I was gay. Although, I don’t get that. A straight guy could use a butt plug too.”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“With your dick.” Murphy mumbled making Miller let out a surprised bark of laughter. Miller eyed Monty’s table to see Monty watching them. Monty noticed his gaze and quickly turned back to Octavia. “Just go say hey. Or sit next to him in class one day.”

“I can’t.”

“why?”

“Because…It’s weird..I don’t know” Miller sighed leaving Murphy groaning, luckily, an answer to his prayers was on it’s way, in the shape of biology class. A lesson he hated so deeply he would rather cut out his own spleen with a rusty spoon than go to it. Unfortunately, he was constantly dragged to it by Miller. Because 'oh no Monty’s in that class you have to come I can’t sit on my own!’

pathetic Murphy thought.

“Mr Murphy, what did I just say?”

“That mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?” Murphy asked, smirking as Mrs Griffin looked about ready to cry.

“I said, That you will be doing a project. You’ll be working with a partner, you can choose your own topic but it has to have to do with biology. I want-” Murphy phased out again. Turning to watch Miller gaze lovingly at Monty.

“Monty Green and Nathan Miller.” Mrs Griffin said, Murphy’s eyes slid to the teacher, a grin forming onto his face as he turned to look back at Miller who was staring at the teacher wide eyed, looking a lot like he’d love to run up and give her a hug.

“If you get a boner just because you hear his name being called next to yours I’m leaving.” Murphy whispered, Millers elbow suddenly jolting off the table and stabbing him in the side. Murphy groaned. Watching as Monty turned to look at Miller, looking a lot like someone had just murdered his cat before he did an awkward wave and turned back around.

“Well that’s a good sign.” Murphy joked.

“Screw you Murphy.” Miller huffed.

“John Murphy you’ll be with…Bellamy Blake.” Mrs Griffin said.

“NOOOOOO!” Murphy howled, he noticed Bellamy doing the same.

“You can’t put me with him!” Murphy spat.

“I’ll kill him. Literally, do you want me to go to jail?” Bellamy said dramatically.

“Can’t we switch partners with someone? Miller?” Murphy begged.

“No fucking way.” Miller said quickly.

“Language Nathan. Bellamy. John your partners will stay as assigned. I’m sure you two will be able to deal with any issues you have. Now, Clarke and-” Abby Griffin hated him, he’d used Mitochondria one too many times and she wanted him dead. That was the only explanation, there was no other reason he’d be put with Bellamy.

The class ended and Murphy jumped up, storming for the door. He needed a plan, some way to make this project bearable. Something brilliant, something original…or…maybe not. Maybe just something proven to fuck someone over.

Murphy smirked before a hand was catching on his shoulder.

“Murphy.” Miller snapped, dragging Murphy back a few steps, Murphy let out an indignant squawk. “Bellamy’s learnt his lesson. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Miller said comfortingly.

“Yeah. Sure. It’ll be great.” Murphy said, ignoring the way Miller looked at him nervously before he was shrugging of Miller hand and pointing behind him. “So, lunch?”

“Uh..Sure.”

*

Bellamy approached their table at lunch. Hoovering with a scowl, eyes on the wall behind Murphy as if it would hurt to even look at him.

“Can I help you?” Murphy drawled, raising an eyebrow.

“Come round tomorrow so we can work on the project.”

“Nah.”

“Murphy.”

“I’m busy Blake. Chill.”

“Then the next night.”

“Sure…whatever.” Murphy said watching as Bellamy stormed back over to his own table, flopping down in between Octavia and Jasper.

“Why can’t I talk to Monty like that?”

“What, with underlying hatred and a not so subtle want for the other one to rot in hell?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t.”

“Like…casually. Like I do with you.”

“Just go over to his table and ask him about the project.”

“No. not during lunch.”

“Why?”

“If Bellamy did it to you it means it’s probably a rude thing to do.” Miller mumbled, Murphy couldn’t fault that logic and gave a swift nod. “I’ll catch him before his next class, once he’s finished eating.” Miller decided, of course he didn’t catch him, much to Murphy dismay as for the next 23 hours he had to listen to Miller whining about it.

“He hates me.” Miller said 23 hours later, falling into his usual seat next to Murphy with a frown.

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Murphy asked

“He said he needed to go to class, I told him it was lunch and he didn’t even correct himself, just ran off.” Miller mumbled, Murphy could feel his lips twitching, trying not to laugh he looked to the table, eyeing the graffiti scribbled across it from years of use.

“I’m sure he was just nervous.”

“He hates me”

“Then you’ll have to make a good impression tomorrow.”

“How?”

“I don’t know…try smiling more. Come on, try it now.” Murphy ordered. Miller raised his head from his arms and did as he was told, pulling his lips back.

“Dude. It just looks like you’re barring your teeth at me.” Murphy snorted.

It apparently wasn’t what Miller needed to here and so the rest of lunch was spent with Miller pining and Murphy wishing he could smash his head against the table and knock himself out without drawing too much attention.

The following day with worse. Murphy having to sit through five lessons of Miller vibrating next to him. It would have been funny if Murphy hadn’t been worried that his friend might have a heart attack or something similar. Each time he looked over to Miller Millers eyes were glued to the back on Monty’s house, his friend shaking ever so slightly, eyes wide and afraid. He was ecstatic when the bell finally rang signalling time to leave. Bellamy stopping him before he could leave the table.

“Remember to come to mine.”

“Obviously.” Murphy snapped, shoving past him and wandering into the halls. He made it to the car park quickly, Miller following him to the dingy car Murphy had named Emori.

“Can’t give you a lift today, got somewhere to be.” Murphy stated as he tried to jimmy the lock open.

“Isn’t your first attempt at doing the project with Bellamy today?” Miller asked, Murphy sighed, he knew that Bellamy and Monty didn’t live far apart, Miller obviously did too meaning that Murphy would have to let him in on the plan.

“Yeah..I need to prepare.” Murphy said causally.

“prepare?”

“Got a date with a label maker and a dildo.” Murphy said, flicking Miller a smirk as the locks finally clicked.

“What are you planning?

“Leaving 'bellamys’ dildo on his sisters bed.”

“Murphy. Don’t.” Miller warned.

“I still need to get him back for the butt plug incident.” Murphy growled, besides, this was way nicer than the butt plug incident, Sure O would find it and there would be some awkwardness but it would be cleared up quickly, leaving maybe 5 minutes of screaming and mental scarring tops. “If you want to come label a dildo with me be my guest, I’ll drop you off after if not then you’re walking.” Murphy threatened, moving over to his side of the car. Murphy knew from Miller groan that he was in.

“You tell anyone I allowed you to pull this shit and I’ll never speak to you again.” Miller threatened, which honestly, when you live someone is a very shitty threat and one Murphy knew Miller could never uphold.

“And that’d be awful” Murphy sung sarcastically, pretending he thought Miller could actually pull off his threat. Murphy clamoured into the drivers seat, launching his backpack into the back along with Millers. “blakes going to flip,” Murphy said happily as he tried to start up the engine to his painfully bad car.

Murphy realised he probably should have mentioned to Miller that he hadn’t actually bought the dildo yet which lead to the two of them arguing outside a sex shop.

“Man just go in and buy it. They don’t know you, you’ll never see them again!” Murphy snapped, shoving Miller towards the door.

“No. No fucking way. What if somehow Monty knows I was in there before I went over to his house.”

“Maybe he’s into some kinky stuff. Just go!”

“Bu-”

“The quicker you buy the dildo the quicker I can get you to Monty’s.” That seemed to work as a second later Miller was turning and marching into the shop leaving Murphy leaning against the bonnet of his car waiting for Miller to come out. Five minutes later and the man was appearing, cheeks flushed as he sped walked towards him, Murphy barely caught the oncoming dildo that Miller launched at him before the two were diving into the car praying that no one saw them.

Murphy drove them off into an alleyway to label the dildo, and spread a nice coating of Vaseline over it.

“To make it look used.” He said to Miller who just shook his head obviously re-evaluating his friendship with Murphy.

Haha you’re stuck with me dickhead Murphy thought proudly as he packed away the slimy dildo and set off for Monty’s.

“I’m going to be in his room. What do I do?” Miller asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Eyes flickering around the road.

“Talk to him?” Murphy guessed, noting Millers bitch face he went for the next option “give him a blow job.”

“Dude.”

“Not like I know what you’re meant to do to court a guy. Search his room, see if he has gay porn, at least then you’ll know if you have a chance.” Murphy offered.

“I think he hates me. He didn’t seem very happy to have me as his partner.” Miller said just as they pulled up.

“You do give off a scary aura. Maybe he’s just freaked out.” Murphy said with a casual shrug before he was shoving Miller’s arm. “Now get the fuck out of my car, I’ve got a Blake to terrorize.” Murphy said giddily.

“Don’t let him kill you.” Miller mumbled, jumping out of the car and leaving Murphy to take off down the road. Emori coughing and lurching her way towards the Blake’s residence.

*

Murphy turned up a minute and a half later with the dildo tucked in his bag. Kicking at the door and waiting impatiently for it to open, despite the fact it had only taken a minute or so for Bellamy to get to the door he’d kicked it at least 12 times. Bellamy pulled the door open, eyeing Murphy critically before he stepped aside and let Murphy wander in.

“Is O here?” Murphy asked.

“No. why?” Bellamy replied as he kicked the door closed.

“Damn, was hoping I’d at least have some half decent company.” Murphy mumbled, Bellamy seemed to take the lie because he was nodding to the stairs.

“I’m going to the bathroom, you know where my room is. Don’t touch anything.” Bellamy ordered before he was storming towards the back of the house. Murphy smirked and moved quickly up the stairs. Octavia’s room was at the end of the hall, furthest from the stairs, also right above the bathroom leaving Murphy trying to sneak his way along praying that a floorboard wouldn’t creak. He got there quickly enough. Taking the dildo out of his bag and walking into the room, he made quick work off messing up the bed, throwing a pillow from it and then dropping the dildo onto the bed. He heard the flush of the toilet and rushed back to Bellamy’s room. Throwing his bag onto the bed and grabbing the closest thing towards him. He knew Bellamy knew that if he was told not to do something he would do it, not touching something would give away that Murphy was up to something.

Bellamy came up a minute later, Murphy turned to see him and quickly put down what he was holding. Bellamy just rolled his eyes and tossed him a bottle of water.

“Lets just get this over and done with.” The older man grumbled before he was moving towards his bed and sitting down. Murphy followed him, flopping down next to him as if he owned the place.

“I was thinking we could do it on-” Bellamy begun.

“Boringgg” Murphy sung.

“What?I haven’t even said wh-”

“So dull. Wow. Now I’m thinking something more interesting. Lets try and prove the existence of mermaids.”

“Are you fucking with me right now?”

“Nah, you’re not my type.” Murphy retorted easily leaving Bellamy groaning. “So I’m thinking we look back over-”

“We’re not doing it on mermaids.” Bellamy snapped.

“why?”

“Well for one, It’s meant to be a science project.”

“So we do it scientifically. Like…with covalent bonds and shit.”

“Murphy.”

“Look. I don’t like you, you don’t like me. We could at least try to enjoy it by doing a project about something interesting.”

“Like mermaids.”

“Well yeah! We can try and figure out all the different ways that scientifically they could have existed or something.” Murphy turned to Bellamy to see him eyeing Murphy looking ready to kill him. “Listen man, it’s mermaids or dragons, your pick.” Bellamy sat thinking for a second before he let out a small sigh.

“Fine. Mermaids, but you pass everything through me first. I don’t want you dragging my grades down.”

“Deal.” The two spent the next hour or so sitting on Bellamy’s bed trying to figure out how they could link 'mermaids are real’ into science. They decided to go with evolution and talk about the evolutionary process from fish, to mermaids, to humans. Then Murphy’s phone was buzzing. Murphy ignored whatever Bellamy was saying, wiggling up the bed slightly to grab his phone.

“I fucked up.” Was Miller’s greeting.

“What did you do?” Murphy asked.

“Oi. Murphy get your ass off the phone, we’re doing a project.” Bellamy growled, reaching for the phone. Murphy quickly stuck his foot out, placing it against Bellamy’s chest to keep him out of reach.

“He’s making me talk, or more his face is and I’m just saying complete shit, I talked about covalent bonds. Pick me up, I can’t do this.” Miller begged. Murphy tried to stifle a laugh.

“Wow, you’re taking without being tortured into it? You must like him.” Murphy admitted, Bellamy stopped for a moment in his struggling to get the the phone and eyed Murphy he mouthed Miller leaving Murphy to nod.

“I’m dying here Murphy.” Miller whined.

“Is he in the bathroom?”

“Nah, Making food.”

“Well that’s a good sign.” Murphy admitted.

“How is that a good sign? He made food to get away from me?”

“No, you don’t do that unless you actually like the person.” Murphy said seriously, he rolled his eyes as Miller made a 'yeah right’ noise turning to Bellamy. “Bellamy can we go make some food, I’m starving?” Murphy asked

“Wait till you get home.” Bellamy muttered, looking back at his book.

“See, People who dislike each other don’t eat meals together. I’m telling you, searching his room for porn, that way you’ll know if he swings your way.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Do it! Or at least to see what he’s into that way you can have an actual conversation that isn’t about how cool covalent bonds are.”

“Will you get off the damn phone and help me finish this so you can get out of my house.” Bellamy growled. Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Search his room. I’ll see you later. If you need a lift message me.” Murphy mumbled before hanging up and turning to Bellamy. “I’m trying to get my friend a boyfriend, it’s a good deed. Way better than a stupid science project.”

“I don’t think looking at someone’s porn will get them a boyfriend.”

“Well, sees how much you know.”

“Really? Okay, how many times have you looked at a guys porn and ended up with a boyfriend?” Bellamy asked with a smug little smirk.

“Well, I’ve never ended up with a boyfriend but I have ended up getting a blow job from a very hot girl. So I’d say that it’s worth a shot.” Murphy said confidently

“You…Really?” Bellamy asked, gaping at him.

“Totally.” Murphy lied. Bellamy nodded slowly, a thoughtful look coming over his face before he turned back to his laptop.

“Lets do the project.” Bellamy mumbled

oh god please look through someone’s porn Murphy thought hopefully. Knowing there was a good chance Bellamy would end up getting a slap or a knee to the balls.

Another half hour and Bellamy was reaching for his phone.

“I’m gunna order a pizza, you like Hawaiian?”

“God no.” Murphy said quickly.

“Good.” Bellamy mumbled before he was dialling and ordering a large Hawaiian pizza. Murphy wasn’t sure whether to laugh or punch the guy so instead he settled on turning back to his book and writing down a few notes on the evolutionary process of mermaids.

The pizza came after a while. Bellamy quickly grabbing it and bringing it up to the room. Murphy watched bemused as Bellamy begun picking the pineapple off half of the pizza.

“It’s O’s favourite.” Bellamy mumbled before grabbing a slice and moving back to the books. Murphy quickly leant forwards and snatched a slice, shoving the entire thing in his mouth before Bellamy could protest.

*

When the door opened and Octavia shouted hello Murphy slid off the bed.

“I’m gunna head home.” Murphy said, knowing full well the shit he was going to in soon. He snatched up his books, shoving them into his bag as Octavia appeared in the doorway.

“Do I smell pizza?” She asked with a cheery smile, looking straight through Murphy.

“Hawaiian.” Bellamy said, nodding to the box. Octavia moved into the room, grabbing the box which now only had half a pizza in. Murphy had managed to snatch one more slice of Bellamy’s pineapple picked half during his stay.

“Thanks Bell. You leaving?” She asked, turning to Murphy. Murphy gave a small nod.

“Yeah. Once I find my other shoe.” Murphy mumbled, dropping to the floor and peering under the bed. He’d kicked his shoes off around the same time the pizza had arrived. He saw it just as Octavia left the room. Quickly slipping it on and grabbing his bag. Then the scream sounded. Bellamy jumping up instantly and rushing for his sisters room. Murphy slipped from Bellamy’s room, eyeing the end of the hallway watching with a smirk as Octavia squealed at Bellamy point to the bed. Bellamy’s face paled as he looked to something before he begun trying to defend himself.

“It’s not mine! Why the hell would i-oh that little shit.” Bellamy growled turning to face Murphy Murphy gave a quick wave before he was leaping over the banister, dropping onto the ground floor and scampering out of the house. Keys in his hand as he quickly unlocked the car and dived in. Hands shaking as he tried to start the car up. The front door slammed open again. Bellamy racing out. The car spluttered to life and Murphy slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The car lurched forwards. Moving slowly as Murphy drummed his hands against the wheel.

“Little bit faster. Come on Emori.” Murphy pleaded. He wasn’t all too curious to find out what Bellamy would do if he caught him. The car moved slightly faster leaving Murphy to fish his phone from his bag, quickly hitting speed dial.

Miller picked up relatively quickly leaving Murphy to quickly shout that he’d be there soon and wouldn’t be stopping before he was hanging up and looking in the rear-view mirror and Bellamy sprinting along behind him screaming.

It was a minute before he reached Monty’s road. Turning onto it, Bellamy still stumbling along behind the car. Murphy spotted Miller outside the house, standing next to Monty. Then he was moving forwards kissing Monty and dashing for the curb. Murphy felt himself smiling as he pulled towards the curb, leaning over and throwing the passenger side door open. Miller dove in, slamming the door and Murphy continued on the drive. Happy that Miller knew him well enough to know he wasn’t joking about not stopping the car and so had actually ran along next to it.

“So he didn’t take the joke very well?” Miller asked casually looking behind him at Bellamy.

“What joke. It was revenge for the butt plug incident. Did I just see you kiss Monty?” Murphy asked. Watching the way Miller ducked his head, a private smile slipping onto his face.

“Yeah. Apparently he’s liked me for longer than I’ve liked him.”

“So you found his porn?”

“I found his stash of Monty Miller stuff.

“Seriously?” Murphy asked turning to Miller who gave a short nod making Miller laugh. “Come on man, details. Tell me everything.”

“Such a girl.” Miller joked before he dove into telling Murphy everything that had happened while in Monty’s house.

*

Murphy swaggered into school the next day. Backpack thrown over one shoulder. Miller at his side, he saw Bellamy 30 seconds after walking into. The man seeing him and immediately storming towards them.

“You going to run?” Miller asked.

“No way.” Murphy said, tilting his chin up slightly. “this is going to be fun.”

“If he hits you I’m not helping.”

“We both know you’ll help.” Murphy said confidently.

“You little shit!” Bellamy growled, hands fisting in Murphy’s top before Murphy was being turned and slammed up against the lockers with an echoing thud. The chatter in the hall stopped all eyes turning to them. Miller hovering in the middle of the hallway giving a long suffering sigh.

“Bellamy. How are you?” Murphy asked with a smile.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Murphy said innocently.

“What I mean. YOU LEFT MY DILDO ON MY SISTERS BED WHAT THE FUCK WHO DOES THAT!” If the hallway wasn’t quiet before it was then, for a second before the whispers begun to filter through. Murphy let out an undignified snort of laughter.

“So you do have a dildo? Kinky.”

“Oh fuck off you know what I mean! How did you even get a dildo?”

“Miller bought it for me.”

“Miller!” Bellamy hissed turning to the man.

“This is between you two.” Miller said, moving to his locker casually.

“Why would you do that?”

“One word. Butt plug.”

“That’s two words you absolute moron! And that was years ago!”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold my friend.” Murphy said.

“I hate you.”

“Oh come on. It’s not like your sister actually thought it was yours. It has a fucking label on it. What kind off freak would label their dildo.”

“I’m so done with you.”

“Oh. No. That’s awful.” Murphy drawled watching as Bellamy’s face turned red at how bored Murphy looked.

“Bellamy.” Octavia snapped appearing at the end of the hallway with Monty and Jasper at her sides. “Leave it, he was just screwing around. We all know Murphy’s a dick.”

“He put it on your bed!”

“An unused dildo. It’s not that bad.” Octavia said earnestly. “it is unused right?” she asked looking to Murphy who gave a stiff nod before he was shoving Bellamy away from him.

“Just take it as me giving your sister a nice present, that can give her hours of fun.” Murphy offered. He knew the second he said it he was going to get hit but he didn’t really care. He felt the sting of Bellamy’s fist on his face before the man was storming off leaving Murphy standing, back to the lockers, jaw throbbing.

“You’re a pig Murphy.” Octavia snapped before she was racing after her brother. Monty and Jasper going after her. Monty stopping to smile and wave at Miller leaving the man looking dreamily after him.

“So worth it.” Murphy mumbled.

“You really are a pig.”

“You love me.”

“Whatever.”

*

He should have guessed when there was a random locker search a few hours later that something off was going on. The school had never cared enough to do a random locker search, although it seemed Murphy went to school with a bunch of delinquents nothing. Especially when Monty came to stand next to Miller smelling of weed.

“Dude.” Miller whispered.

“What. I couldn’t have them find it in my locker.” Monty mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he eyed where his locker was just getting cracked open.

“You knew this was coming?” Murphy asked.

“Well I…umm….No?” Monty lied, badly. Leaving Miller and Murphy looking to each other as if to say 'what the fuck’. It because clear a few minutes later when Murphy’s locker was cracked open and a very familiar looking dildo flopped out onto the floor.

“You’re dating my best friend you traitor!” Murphy hissed as all eyes turned to him.

“O’s my best friend, Best friend trumps boyfriends best friend.”

“So not true. Tell him Miller.”

“Well I..” Miller trickled off, eyes flickering between the two leaving Murphy gaping over dramatically.

“Oh. So that’s how it is?”

“John Murphy and Bellamy Blake. My office. Now.” Jaha announced. Holding the dildo carefully, hands in thin latex gloves. “Keep searching the lockers.” He said before turning towards his office. Murphy glared at Miller, flicked his middle finger up at Monty who stuttered and then followed Jaha into the office. Bellamy came a few seconds after. Falling into the seat next to Murphy as Jaha placed the dildo onto his desk.

“why am I in here?” Bellamy asked, obviously confused. Murphy spotted the label still pressed onto the base of the dildo and felt a laugh bubbling out of him.

“Oh you moron! You left the label on. Ahahah you fucking.pfftt ahahahah” Murphy chortled.

When he finally quieted down he sat through an awkward talk with Jaha about how sex and their personal lives was for outside the school halls and things such as the dildo were to be kept far far away.

“What. No…Me and him aren’t-” Bellamy begun frantically.

“It’s okay son. But things like this, aren’t welcome in the school. Now if you could return to your classes.”

“But you don’t understand. That isn’t. I mean. Yes it’s got my name on it and it was in his locker but we didn’t ever use it. No one’s used it, especially not me and him together if that’s what you’re thinking and why are you thinking that I mean if we were going to do that then I have a dick I don’t need that.” Bellamy gushed.

“Please, who says you’d top?” Murphy asked.

“Everyone knows if we where to do that I’d be the one doing you.”

“No. Really. No.” Murphy snapped. “I’m no bottom. I wouldn’t-”

“John, Bellamy.” Jaha said, voice tense.

“Sorry sir.” The two mumbled.

“Seriously though. That’s not ours. Well. Technically it is mine, or maybe his sisters but it’s just for a stupid prank and he was trying to get back at me by putting it in my locker before the inspection.”

“Is this true?”

“Yes!” Bellamy said eagerly. “Like I said, me and him is a major no.”

“I thought that you two would realise how something like this can affect someone’s reputation.” Jaha said seriously THE BUTT PLUG INCIDENT! Murphy thought angrily. “I want to see you both in detention. Now get back to class.”

“What but-”

“Now.” Jaha ordered. The two sighed before making their way from the room.

*

Miller, the horrible, friend deserting prick he was had plans to meet Monty again which meant Murphy had the eighteen minutes it took to get from school to Monty’s to bitch.

“-and then fucking Bellamy says that I’d bottom! Like. What? Really? He thinks I’d fucking roll over and take it. Please! There Is no chance I’d ever bottom from him. If we were fucking then I’d be the one fucking. I’d make him beg for me to take him.”

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.” Miller sighed.

“I’m dropping you off to make out with a guy!” Murphy pointed out.

“Yeah. And still you taking about Bellamy is the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You’re a dick.”

“You want the dick.”

“I’d rather get stabbed in the eye….Fine. Talk about your love life.” Murphy sighed.

“We’re going on a date. We’re going to go to that diner after some work and get some food.” Miller started his rant. Murphy hated that he enjoyed listening, even more so that he ended up slipping his money from his wallet and slapping it in Millers hand before he could get out of the car.

“There’s a cinema round the corner from there. Take him to see something, or at least go bowling.”

“Seriously?”

“I wasted money on a dildo, I can waste money on you actually getting close to getting laid. Now go.” Murphy ordered “USE PROTECTION!” Murphy called, laughing at Miller flipping his middle finger up before he was cranking Emori into gear and spinning the car around, ready to spend the rest of the evening at home.

*

Miller’s date went well, the guy practically gliding into Murphy’s room hours later with a serene smile. Murphy wished he could take the piss but instead he just felt himself grinning along and asking questions like “yeah but how did he say goodnight?” because apparently he was a fucking girl.

*

The next day Murphy woke up to someone pounding at the door. Groggily Murphy rolled out of bed. Stumbling down the stairs and to the front door. Pulling it open and blinking sleepily at the new comer.

“No.” Murphy moaned as Bellamy’s face came into focus.

“Morning dickhead. We’ve got a project to do.”

“Bu-”

“Make some coffee, I’ll be in your room.”

“I don’t make coffee for people I don’t like!” Murphy snapped, voice husky and tired.

“I meant for you.” Bellamy said with a small laugh. “I’ll be in your room.”

Murphy, for once, did as he was told. Making himself a pot of coffee and carrying the entire thing up to his room. Bellamy was already sprawled across his bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw Murphy gulping the scalding liquid from the pot.

“Get off my bed.” Murphy growled.

“You sit on my bed.” Bellamy pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter. I don’t want you on mine and hey! Don’t just ignore me!” Murphy huffed, placing the pot off coffee down with a loud thump and moving to grab Bellamy’s leg trying to yank him off the edge of the bed.

“Murphy.” Bellamy said after a moment, moving to look at him over his shoulder. “Unless you’re trying to get me out of my pants your plan isn’t working.” Murphy’s eyes trailed down Bellamy’s body to his jeans which Murphy had managed to pull down somewhat. Bellamy’s top riding up showing a slither of skin, grey boxers showing beneath the black jeans that had been shifted to skater boy level of wearing, meaning half of the curve of Bellamy’s ass was poking out of them.

“I hate you.” Murphy grumbled.

“Yeah. Sure, now get off my leg so I can pull my jeans up. My ass is getting cold.” Bellamy said, kicking out slightly to make Murphy let go. A moment later and his jeans were readjusted. “So, Mermaids.” Bellamy said casually.

“You know this isn’t how I planned on spending my day.” Murphy mumbled an hour later looking up at Bellamy who’s legs were resting across Murphy’s chest.

“How did you plan on spending your day? Wait, let me guess. Steal candies from babies and have a wank?”

“I don’t think babies and wank should ever be used in the same sentence.” Murphy mumbled making Bellamy snort. “How’s the power point coming along?”

“Fine.”

“You put in any sound effects?”

“We’re not having sound effects.”

“You can’t just not put sound effects!” Murphy snapped

“What sound effects would we even have! It’s a presentation about mermaid evolution!” Bellamy huffed. Murphy thought for a second before he smirked.

“Gimmie the laptop for a few minutes.”

“No.”

“If you don’t like it you can get rid of it just give it to me. You need to write some of this fucking essay anyway.” Murphy said. Bellamy sighed and relinquished the laptop to Murphy. A few minutes later and Murphy was shoving Bellamy’s legs off of him and crawling further up the bed to sit next to him placing the laptop on his thighs and quickly pressing play.

The power point begun rolling, slides fading in and out with the music. Murphy turned to Bellamy with a smirk and tried to hold in his laugh as Bellamy glared at the laptop screen.

“Murphy.” Bellamy said slowly. “Is that the fucking fish song from High school musical 2?”

“If you mean humu humu then yes. Yes it is. I think it fits the project because you know it’s about a fish becoming a prince.” Murphy said leaving Bellamy rolling his eyes and quickly trying to delete the track. A few clicks later and he was frowning at the computer screen looking confused.

“Murphy. Why can’t I get rid of it?” Bellamy asked.

“I put it under password protection.” Murphy said casually picking up his note pad. He noted Bellamy slowly moving the laptop from his lap to the bedside table.

“Will you delete it?”

“No. I like it.” Murphy said.

“Please.” Bellamy tried, the word coming out chocked like it physically hurt him to say. Murphy looked to the celling, pretending to think.

“Still no.” he said after a moment. Then Bellamy was slamming himself into Murphy. Murphy let out a small squawk as the two toppled off of the bed, crashing to the floor with a groan. Bellamy recovered quickly, grabbing Murphy’s wrists and trying to pin him.

“Delete it!”

“No! Get off me you fucki-” Bellamy shoved his face against the carpet making Murphy growl. Bucking up trying to dislodge him. “Fucking prick!”

“Everything okay in here?” Miller asked leaning against the door frame. The two froze on the floor. Eyes flicking to Miller.

“Miller. Get this idiot off of me.” Murphy grumbled, voice muffled by the carpet

“Miller, get this moron to delete the high school musical track from our school project.” Bellamy said

“So everything’s good then. I’m going to Monty’s. See you later.” Miller said before quickly escaping, the two stayed in the lull for a second. Bellamy’s grip releasing somewhat. Murphy took his chance quickly ripping an arm free and swinging blindly behind him trying to hit Bellamy.

*

The day their project was due finally came. Murphy smirked throughout Miller and Monty’s presentation, making as many obscene gestures as he could before Mrs Griffin caught him.

“Bellamy, John, you’re next.” She said once Miller and Monty took their seats. Murphy sighed, sliding out of his seat and grabbing his half of the project before he was strutting to the front of the class.

“Don’t fuck this up.” Bellamy whispered.

“I think you already fucked it by axing my humu humu background music.” Murphy grumbled.

“I’m serious. Don’t screw around”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Murphy mumbled before he was turning back. “SO! Mermaids fact. Or fiction. J.K Rowlings truthful rendition of the wizarding war says they’re real.” Murphy begun, ignoring Bellamy’s groan from behind him.

Surprisingly it actually went quite well. The two only getting into one shouting match in front of the class during the presentation. No detentions were dolled out so it was a win. Murphy was also surprisingly proud of their written part of the work.

“Thank you for that…interesting project.” Mrs Griffin said.

“I bet I can get her to quit before I go to college.” Murphy breathed to Miller who stifled a laugh.

*

Murphy figured a month after Monty and Miller started dating that he should start getting to know Monty better, as all he really knew about the kid was that his best friend was Jasper Jordan, he smoked weed and seemed friendly to literally everyone who he talked to. A ball of sunshine and so knowing that Miller was meeting with a tutor after school Murphy caught up with Monty and Jasper in the car park quickly dropping his arms around their shoulders and steering them away from the gates.

“Green. You’re coming round mine..”

“What?” Monty asked nervously. “but Nate-”

“Yeah, Millers got tutoring, this is a chance for me and you to get to know each other.”

“Um.”

“I got some weed.” Jasper said with a small shrug.

“Then you’re invited too. Come on, get in Emori.”

“What?” The two said together.

“My car.” Murphy said nodding to his pile of junk.

“We going on a road trip?” Murphy twisted to see Octavia watching them looking amused.

“Well if you get in the car I’ll take us on a romantic drive off a cliff.”

“Sounds fun.” Octavia said, moving towards the car and joining the three as if she were invited.

“What the hell are you doing?” Miller asked as he stormed into Murphy’s room two hours later. He stopped short as he noticed Monty spread across the bed next to Murphy, Octavia laying across both of them and Jasper curled up on the beanbag next to the bed.

“Getting to know your boyfriend and his friends.” Murphy said casually as he bought the joint to his lips and took a deep draw of smoke.

“Hey Nate.” Monty said with a dopey smile that made Miller want to melt instantly and join the puppy pile that seemed to be happening on the bed.

“My dads and cop Murphy, you can’t smoke in here.”

“Your dad loves me.” Murphy said flippantly.

“Murphy” Miller warned before Murphy looked to him with a grin, hand sticking out to hold out the joint for Miller.

“He called earlier man, said he was staying at the station all night. Left money for a pizza and everything.” Murphy mumbled. Miller stood in the doorway for a moment before he gave a small sigh and walked towards the bed, snatching the joint from Murphy and perching himself on the end as he took a toke.

“If he comes home I’m taking Monty and jumping out the window, I’ll say I stayed at his.”

“And you think your dad won’t be mad that you spent the night at your boyfriends without asking?” Murphy said with a small smirk.

“I think he’d be less mad about that than he would be about drugs.”

“Fair point.” Murphy mumbled, before he was shoving Octavia off of him. “Make some more room for Miller.” He ordered before the three on the bed were rearranging themselves so Miller could sit down properly. Murphy rolled his eyes when he quickly stole the place next to Monty and wrapped an arm around him before passing the joint on.

Murphy decided later that he liked Monty. Despite the fact he’d seemed scared of Murphy since a few years after Murphy joined the school he held his own against Murphy’s jabs, coming back with quick, sarcastic comments that had Murphy laughing despite the insult being thrown at him. Octavia wasn’t too bad, once again she had a quick tongue, she’d even admitted that had she known about the butt plug incident before it happened she would have stopped it, which gave her points in Murphy book. Jasper…well Jasper had weed so he was allowed to stay for the time being.

The night rolled on, the four ordering a pizza. Murphy hated that he’d ordered a Hawaiian for Octavia Especially when he begun picking the pineapple of half of it and eating. He shouldn’t even know a Blake’s order, he definitely shouldn’t be eating the same pizza he’d seen Bellamy eat. Once the pizza and weed were gone the five lolled around Murphy’s room. Octavia complaining that Murphy didn’t have any games console. Something that Murphy had disproved by pulling out an old, battered purple gameboy from his top draw. When he noticed Jasper beginning to nod off he realised it was time to send everyone home. He really didn’t want to wake up to Jasper Jordan in his room.

“Come on.” Murphy said standing up and stretching out. “You got 40 seconds to get to my car before I pretend I never offered to give you guys a lift home.” Jasper rolled off the beanbag with a grunt before he made his way for the door. Octavia stood and quickly collected her stuff before slinking from the room. “Monty.” Murphy said, nodding to the door.

“Uh..” Monty said, eyes flickering to Miller who looked to Murphy.

“Monty’s going to stay tonight.” He said, trying to keep eye contact only for his eyes to quickly slip to the wall by Murphy’s head.

“Go to your own room before you have sex. Use protection.” Murphy said, turning and making his way downstairs. Ignoring the angry 'shut it’ and pillow launched at his head. Murphy dropped Jasper off first. The dopey kid stumbling from the car before he gave a lethargic wave and made his way to the front door. Murphy spent a few minutes attempting to get the car to start up again before it was spluttering it’s way down the road.

“Just so you know, when we get to yours I’m not stopping. I’ll slow down and you can jump out.” Murphy said seriously. Eyes slipping to the rear-view mirror only to see Octavia curled up, head lolling back, breathing even. “Oi!” He snapped, the girl didn’t even shift. “fucking hell.” He grumbled, before he turned his attention back to the road and continued on his drive. It only took another 5 minutes to get to the Blake’s house. Murphy groaned as he parked the car sloppily. “Octavia. Hey! Wake up.” The girl grumbled angrily and shifted slightly.

Murphy slammed the car door with extra vigour, not that it made any difference to Octavia who just slid further down her seat. He eyed the girl awkward. He could wake her up..probably. Murphy groaned before he turned and made his way to the front door. Kicking against it a few times, listening to the rattling sound it made. It only took a few seconds for the door to fly open.

“Where the hell have you b-oh..What the hell are you doing here?” Bellamy asked. Crossing his arms across his chest.

“Got your sister in the car. She’s asleep and I’d prefer not to have her freak out and punch me when she wakes up.” Murphy admitted. Bellamy eyed him for a second, as if trying to figure out whether or not he was being lead into another prank.

“She been with you all day?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah.” Murphy said.

“Oh…Good.” Bellamy said before he was pushing past Murphy and making his way to the wreck Murphy tried to pretend was a car. Murphy followed him back to the car. Watching as Bellamy opened up the back door and tried to wake Octavia up, after a moment he gave up, unhooked her seatbelt and shifted her until she was in his arms carefully removing her from the car making sure not to bang her head. He shifted her once she was fully out of the car. Throwing her slightly in his arms so she sat easier. The girl mumbled before she turned and pressed her face into her brothers chest. Murphy refused to let himself smile at the cute sight.

“Thanks for bringing her back.” Bellamy grunted, looking physically pained at thanking Murphy for something before he was turning and making his way back to the house. Murphy quickly turned back to his car and getting to work on closing the back door. It took 4 attempts before it sat right and then Murphy was diving into the drivers seat and revving the engine, or at least trying to.

It was a minute later when the door opened and Bellamy slid into the passenger seat.

“You know. I think you need a new car.” Bellamy said looking to Murphy with a cocky grin.

“Yeah. No shit.” Murphy grumbled, once again revving the spluttering engine only for it to die a second later.

“I wasn’t imagining the smell of weed on her was I?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s what happens when you let your sister hang out with bad influences like me. Now get out of my car before I actually manage to start it because I really don’t want to have to take you home with me.”

“You’d love to take me home with you.”

“Out of the car Blake.” Murphy said. Bellamy did as he was told slipping from the car only to lean in through the open window as Murphy continued on his fight to get the car started.

“Was Lincoln there?” He asked.

“Who?”

“Some college guy, they’ve been meeting a lot lately” Bellamy said with a frown.

“No. Just us high schoolers tonight.” Murphy replied

“Okay good.”

“Good?” Murphy asked, looking over to Bellamy confused before he understood. “what, and you’re not worried that I might take your dear sisters virtue.”

“O has standards.” Bellamy said seriously, despite the insult it made Murphy let out a small laugh, just then the car came to life.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Murphy shrieked, slamming his foot down on the accelerated and sliding slowly from the curb as Bellamy slid away from the window. “YES! EMORI YOU GOD, THANK YOU BABY.” Murphy cheered as the car groaned down the road.

*

The next day Miller stopped Murphy outside the cafeteria.

“Monty asked me to eat lunch with him.” Miller said nervously.

“Oh.” Murphy mumbled. Eyeing the doors. “Alright. Uh..Sounds good.” Murphy lied, he watched as Miller’s face lit in a smile and he walked into the cafeteria, Murphy plodding along behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know this would happen, that Miller would realise that with a boyfriend he didn’t need to spend every lunch sitting with Murphy, or every night lounging around their house but still. It stung, Miller had been going out on more and more dates leaving Murphy sitting having dinner with David, not that he didn’t like dinner with David. It was fine, nice even. If Murphy asked nicely he’d even tell Murphy about the closed cases he’d worked on but still, there was a Miller shaped hole at the dinner table, he didn’t want one at the lunch table too.

“Murph. You coming?”

“hu?”

“To sit with Monty and everyone?” Miller asked, nodding back at the table.

“Oh..You meant me as well?” Murphy said, dumbstruck.

“Yeah. Of course. What, you thought I was just saying I’m ditching you to eat with my boyfriend?”

“Well. Yeah..”

“Idiot, come on.”

“I don’t know. Bellamy’s there an-”

“Talk to me or Monty, you won’t even have to look at Bellamy.” Miller assured him before he was dragging Murphy over to the table and shoving him into a seat opposite Bellamy.

“Hey.” Miller said looking to Monty with a small grin as he slipped into the seat next to him.

“Hey.” Monty replied giving a little smile that Murphy thought was disgustingly adorable.

“Hey Murphy, thanks for the lift last night.” Jasper said with a grin. Murphy gave a short nod before he was turning yanking his lunch from his bag and pulling out his sandwich. “Whatcha got?” Jasper asked curiously, leaning his way into Murphy’s personal space. Murphy quickly slid closer to Miller.

“PB&J” Murphy said unwrapping the cling film and taking a bite.

“Oh.” Jasper mumbled, rearing back, face twisting up in disgust. “Well I’m allergic to peanuts.”

“So? It’s my lunch, just don’t fucking touch it.” Murphy snapped, pulling his sandwich into his chest protectively.

“O…Why are they sitting with us?” Bellamy mock whispered.

“Chill Regina. We’re just here for today…Right Miller?”

“Did you just reference mean girls?” Bellamy asked with an amused raise of his eyebrow. “I don’t see how anyone in this school can be scared of you. Especially with you following Miller around like a lost duckling.”

“Please Miller follows me around.”

“Oh really. Miller, who’s idea was it to sit here today?” Bellamy asked. Murphy turned to Miller and saw him glaring at Bellamy, jaw ticking before he huffed out a breath.

“Monty’s.” Miller said casually.

“And then Murphy just had to join us right? You couldn’t leave him sitting with his other friends for one lunch..oh..wait…he doesn’t have any other friends.”

“Fuck this. I’ll see you in class Miller.” Murphy snapped grabbing his bag and storming away, he realised as he left that he’d dropped his sandwich onto the table. Murphy let out a pained sigh knowing he couldn’t turn back round and grab it unless he wanted Bellamy laughing at him.

“Aww come on ducky! Don’t be like that.” Bellamy called, Murphy quickly flipped him off over his shoulder and made his way to the car park. Marching out of the front doors he saw a few freshmen notice him and take off round the corner. Apparently his reputation still held. One kid stayed, leaning up against the wall a cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes sliding over to Murphy. Slowly he slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and produced the pack of cigarettes.

“Want one?” The guy said, holding them out towards Murphy. Murphy’s eyes flickered behind him, back to the doors as if Miller would pop out and tell him what to do. When he didn’t Murphy turned back to the guy.

“Yeah. Sure.” Murphy said quickly striding over and stealing one from the packet. Once the cigarette was sparked he noticed the other guy’s eyes running over him, brows drawn in concentration.

“You Murphy?” Murphy gave a stiff nod. “Mbege, I’m a junior.”

“Haven’t seen you around.” Murphy noted, not that that meant a lot, he’d never paid all too much attention to any not in his class, unless they were looking for a fight.

“Just transferred.” Mbege said Murphy sighed, leaning back against the wall and bringing the cigarette to his lips again. It was different from a joint, harsher on his throat. Still Murphy continued to take down the smoke trying to ignore the slight burn in his lungs.

“I’m starving.” Murphy mumbled a few minutes later, dropping the cigarette butt onto the floor and stamping the burning embers out. Mbege just held out another cigarette.

“Can help with the hunger.” He said casually.

“..Cheers.” Murphy mumbled, taking the cigarette and lighting it.

The bell eventually went when Murphy’s throat felt hoarse and burnt. The two wandering back through the school doors and into the hall. Mbege turning off quickly to get to his locker with little more than a nod in Murphy’s direction.

“Here.” Miller said, handing Murphy his sandwich as Murphy approached his next class.

“You’re a god.” Murphy mumbled before he was quickly shoving the sandwich into his mouth, letting out a small moan.

“You smell of smoke.” Miller said eyeing Murphy critically.

*

The next day at lunch was met with Murphy once again following Miller into the cafeteria.

“Do we have to sit with them again?”

“It’ll be fine. Just ignore Bellamy. You know the only reason he says anything to you is to try and get a rise out of you.”

“He’s a dick.”

“So are you. You’re just pissed you didn’t have a comeback for once.” Miller said, which was unfortunately true and so Murphy found himself sitting between Miller and Jasper again, ignoring Jaspers wince when he took out his sandwich.

“The ugly duckling has returned I see. How was your tantrum yesterday?” Bellamy asked with a cocky grin. Murphy went to retort when he spotted Mbege wandering into the cafeteria. Mbege’s eyes caught his and Murphy did a small nod of his head. He seemed to get the meaning because a moment later he was walking over to the table.

He stopped by Murphy. Murphy watched as his eyes roamed over the table, seemingly noting everybody and trying to fit their faces to the names he’d heard since he’d got to school. He eventually looked back to Murphy.

“Want to come to a party on Friday?” Mbege asked.

“Sure.” Murphy said, ignoring the excitement bubbling in his chest.

Take that Blake, I have friends, I’m getting invited to parties! He thought happily.

“I’m going for a fag, you coming?” Mbege said, he didn’t wait for a reply before he was marching back out of the cafeteria leaving Murphy beaming.

“See ya later Miller.” Murphy said quickly jumping up and shoving the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth.

“What? Murphy, I thought we were sitting here.” Miller said, quickly grabbing Murphy’s arm before he could walk after Mbege.

“We can sit at different places for lunch Miller.” Murphy said calmly.

“You can’t smoke on school grounds.” Jasper noted leaving Murphy rolling his eyes.

“I’ll see you in class Miller. Later Monty.” Murphy mumbled, nodding to the black haired boy before he was making his way out of the building.

*

The rest of the week was spent in mostly the same way. Murphy stopping off at the lunch table to quickly scoff down his sandwich before he was clapping Miller on the back and making his way off to find Mbege. On Friday he even managed to get his own pack of cigarettes.

“Murphy!” Miller snapped as he stood ready to find Mbege. “Just sit with us for one lunch.”

“I see you all the time, I hang out with Monty when he’s round ours. I can have lunch break with Mbege.” Murphy said watching Miller as he frowned at him.

“Fine… But we’re doing a movie night at Monty’s tonight, we need to know what you want to watch.”

“Nothing, got that party remember.”

“Murphy.”

“Sorry man, gotta go.” Murphy said before he was dashing off. He was almost to the doors that he knew Mbege would be behind, leaning against the wall puffing away like a chimney when he was spun round by a hand on his shoulder. Murphy’s fist went out instantly, ready to punch whoever it was.

“Relax!” Bellamy snapped as he dove out of the way of the fist. “Just me.”

“It being you makes the temptation of punching someone even bigger you know.” Murphy said.

“Come back to the table.”

“I told Mbege-”

“I don’t care what you told Mbege. The only reason Millers been sitting with us is because he’s been trying to get you to actually talk to everyone now you’re running off every lunch.”

“He just wants to sit with Monty.”

“He wants you to sit with Monty.”

“I think I know Miller a little bit better than you.”

“Murphy come on. Just bring Mbege.”

“I’m good outside. If Miller wants to hang out with me so bad he’ll convince everyone to come stand with us.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Thanks.” Murphy said before he was shoving out of the school and walking towards Mbege, slipping the cigarettes out of his pocket and reaching for the lighter Mbege was already holding out for him. “So the party tonight.” Murphy started. “Do I get an address or am I just going to have to follow the yellow brick road?”

“I’ll send you a text, won’t be till late though.”

“Do I need to bring anything?”

“Booze if you can get it.”

*

Murphy rolled up to Monty’s house a few hours later some beer stashed in the boot. He quickly climbed from the car and made his way up to the house knocking on the door.

“Murphy?” Monty said when he opened the door. “I thought you had a party.”

“Got some time to kill before it. Figured I’d come for a bit but if you’re watching a chick flick I’m gone.”

“No chick flicks here. I promise.” Murphy said with a small grin, letting Murphy in. Murphy had never actually been in Monty’s house. Apart from the few times he’d stood just inside the door waiting for Miller to be ready to go.

“So. Do I get to see your collection of Monty Miller things?” Murphy asked

“Nate told you about that?” Monty asked, cheeks flushing red causing Murphy to grin

“Oh yeah. It’s my fault he found it actually he was searching for your porn.”

“My porns on my laptop.”

“Good to know.” Murphy said for lack of any other retort. Monty quickly pushed his way into his room. Murphy trailing after him, eyeing the group sprawled across the area. Monty quickly taking the last remaining space on the bed between Octavia and Miller. Jasper spinning on a desk chair and Bellamy sat leaning against the chest of draws.

“What are we watching?”

“Transformers.” Jasper said happily. Murphy nodded and shut the door behind him, dropping down next to Bellamy for lack of anywhere else to sit and turning to look at the screen as Monty clicked play.

Murphy didn’t exactly get sucked into the movie, mainly because it sucked. Also because every time he started to get invested someone would make a snarky comment drawing him back out of the film. More than once he felt Bellamy’s eyes on him. Half way through the movie he turned raising an eyebrow at Bellamy.

“Glad you made it.” Bellamy said sincerely which only left Murphy gaping at him “You may be a dick but Miller seems to like you.” Bellamy mumbled quickly. “He mopes when you’re not here.”

“You sure you haven’t just been missing me Blake?” Murphy asked with a cocky grin, whatever affection Bellamy had been feeling for Murphy moments before was gone with a roll of his eyes. Shoulder slamming into Murphy’s side before he was looking back to the screen. Paying no attention to Murphy for the rest of the film.

It was 9 before Murphy got the text, transformers two well on it’s way. Murphy quickly dug out his phone ignoring Bellamy’s huff of protest as the light shone too bright in the dark room.

“Gotta go.” Murphy mumbled quickly standing up. “Later.”

“What, where are you going?” Miller asked.

“The party.”

“You’re still going?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Dude I don’t think you should.”

“Why?”

“I just…stay here with us.” Miller said, voice close to plea.

“I told Mbege I’d go.”

“So?” Miller asked “When has anyone asking you to do something meant you actually do it.”

“Miller, it’s just a party. It’ll be fine.” Murphy assured him, Miller huffed. Settling back into the bed with a bitch face. Arm slipping around Monty’s waist as his eyes slid over to the wall.

“Give me a lift.” Octavia ordered jumping off the bed. Jasper quickly dived for her vacated spot.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bellamy inquired

“To see Lincoln.” Octavia said easily before she was walking past Murphy, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room. Ignoring Bellamy shouting after her.

*

Murphy probably should have waited for Lincoln to arrive before leaving Octavia standing on a street corner but he didn’t, instead he just gave a small wave and drove off. He reached the party quickly. Parking outside a large house, people spilling across the garden. Murphy jumped out of the car, slamming the door and locking it up before he was pulling the beer from the boot and eyeing the crowd.

“Murphy!” Murphy turned at Mbege’s voice watching the man stumble towards him with an easy grin, the first smile Murphy had ever seen him do. “You made it. Come on man. Lets go meet everyone.” Mbege said dragging Murphy away from his car and through the throngs of people. Murphy eyed them as he walked past and couldn’t help but notice everyone seemed to be older than him. More Bellamy’s age if he had to guess.

“Dude. Is it just me or do we look like 5 compared to everyone else?” Murphy muttered

“college party man.” Mbege said easily. Murphy cracked open one of the beers as Mbege lead him through the house. Murphy slurping it down quickly, trying to pretend he enjoyed the too loud music.

“YO! This is Murphy.”

*

The party was going well. Mbeges college friends didn’t seem too bad and once Murphy’s beer had run out they’d made quick work of getting him a new drink. Murphy soon found himself amongst a group of drunken people laughing loudly as he ranted about 'Bellamy fucking Blake’ and his stupid freckles and arms, somewhere amongst the bitching was the story of the dildo on his sisters bed. Murphy standing with a grin as he tried to imitate Octavia’s yell when she’d spotted the dildo. Murphy wasn’t sure if he was just really drunk or if he did a very good job of screaming like a girl. He guessed it was probably a bit of both.

“COPS! SCATTER!” Someone bellowed, suddenly everyone was running shoving at each other. Murphy watched as Mbege and his friends took off before he was turning the other way, running the other direction from where everyone else seemed to be going. Leaping over the fence and taking off running down the street. Feet pounding on the pavement. He couldn’t help but laugh as he heard the screams behind him Mixing with the loud ringing of police sirens. It stopped quickly when a police car pulled out ahead of him. Murphy skidded to a stop, feet almost slipping out from beneath him. Eyes scanning the area Murphy saw an Alley way to his left and turned for it. Dashing into it. Climbing the chain link fence before he was off again. Head turning for a moment to see a few teens drunker than him trying to same thing only to fail. He heard the stern voice of an officer behind them and turned his face forwards. Every cop in the city knew of him and Miller, it wouldn’t do good if one caught sight of him.

Murphy wasn’t sure how long he ran for, just that his lungs burnt and his legs ached. He finally stopped leaning a hand against the closest wall and doubling over taking in greedy lungfuls of air as he tried to figure out how long it would be until it was safe to go back and get his car.

He huffed realising the idea was a pointless one, there was no way he could drive yet, he’d probably just end up wrapped around a tree. Murphy stood up straight again, looking around trying to get an idea of where he was.

“hu.” Murphy mumbled as he eyed the streets. “No clue.” He breathed before he was darting out of the alley way, crossing the street and moving into the alley across the road. He doubted if any cops saw him now they’d guess he was from the party, not unless they pulled over, which. Judging by the fact it was assoclock in the morning and he was a 16 year old they probably would do and so Murphy conceded to staying hidden in alley ways.

He’d been walking for a few minutes, darting through the alleys and backstreet’s when he heard it, the sound of loud obnoxious laughing that could only mean two things. Druggies or teenagers. Maybe both. Murphy turned the corner, coming out in a hidden sort of courtyard. Eyes scanning the area and noting the people on the other side. Three of them, bottles littering the floor around them as they made loud jokes. He was ready to leave them to it, to walk off into the closest exit and keep walking when he noticed the edge of flashing neon sign on the street behind them, just visible through the alley way. Murphy watched the colours for a moment, trying to place where he’d seen it before.

His mind flashed back to earlier in the evening, Octavia hoping out of the car, lights dancing across her face as she pulled out her phone and texted Lincoln that she was there.

I know my way from there. Murphy thought. Sucking in a breath Murphy started walking towards the alleyway that lead onto the road. The teens noticed him soon enough. Their laughter stopping.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” One asked, a guy with a crude smirk that made Murphy sneer. “Someone out past their bedtime?” Murphy ignored him, fully intending on keeping walking and leaving them too it. The one who talked moved forwards, quickly darting into Murphy’s way. Hand coming out and slamming against Murphy’s chest. “Oi. I’m talking to you.”

“I don’t care.” Murphy said, stepping to the side and trying to walk forwards again. The guy laughed, his friend moving forwards to form a line in front of Murphy. Murphy stopped his attempt at leaving, grinding his teeth as he looked up meeting the guys eyes. The guy took a step forwards, shoes hitting the front of Murphy’s face coming inches from his. Murphy inhaled and got the whiff of alcohol that he was sure wasn’t coming from here.

“Your hair pisses me off. It’s too long.” the guy said hand coming up and picking at a sweaty lock of Murphy’s hair.

“don’t fucking touch me.” Murphy growled, shoving the guy away from him. “

“Ohh got ourselves a tough guy.” One of the lackeys cooed. Eyeing Murphy with a smirk.

“You got yourself a guy who wants to get home.” Murphy grumbled. Trying to slip past them again only to get shoved back. Murphy stumbled, foot crunching down on one of the bottles. The sound of it shattering seemed to echo around the courtyard. “Get out of my way.” Murphy hissed.

“Nah.” The guy said stepping in a slow circle around Murphy. Murphy’s eyes flickered from the lackeys to him, forcing himself not to turn his head and watch the guy circle him. “How old are you kid?”

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business.” The guy laughed at that. Stopping and wrapping an arm round Murphy’s shoulders.

“Just asking.” Murphy ducked out from underneath the arm, elbow slamming into the mans side.

“I said don’t to-”

The punch, when it came, wasn’t exactly a shock. Still it hurt worse than any punch Murphy had ever taken, making his jaw feel like it had broken in half. The area flaring in pain leaving Murphy letting out a surprised yelp. Murphy stumbled back, hand coming to cup his jaw.

“Mother fucker.” He grumbled. Suddenly the guy was back, hand grabbing Murphy’s chin and pulling him closer. Murphy quickly raised his hand slamming his palm flat against the guys chest, hand sliding up until it crashed into his windpipe. Murphy watched satisfied as the guy stumbled back eyes wide hands clawing at his throat as he tried to suck in a breath.

“Bad idea kid.” One of the lackys said moving in, fists clenched. He dodged the first punch quickly moving to throw his own. Slamming it into the guys kidney before he following it with his left hand crashing it into the man’s face. Another two hits and the other lacky was joining in. racing forwards and throwing badly aimed punches. Murphy moving quickly, trying to dodge them, breathing coming out in panicked bursts as each hit got a little bit closer. One finally hit, right over the ear making Murphy stumble to the side. Murphy quickly kicked, slamming his foot into the side of the mans leg making him buckle to the floor. Murphy clenched his fist, and quickly bought it down on the man’s face. Bone met bone, Murphy’s hand screaming in pain leaving him hoping that the punch did the same about of damage to the guys face as it did his knuckle.

He’d forgotten about the original guy when hands grabbed at him. Scooping beneath his arms and tugging him back against his chest apparently recovered from Murphy’s earlier hit to his throat.

“GET THE FUCK Oooph” Murphy whined as a punch landed in his the soft part of his stomach. He tried to double over, to protect the aching area only for the guy to yank him back, offering Murphy up as a personal piñata to the other two. The next punch came to his face. Murphy barely being able to spit out the blood before he was being hit again and again. He wasn’t sure how long he was stuck there, struggling against the guy holding him, trying to kick out and keep the others at bay

Murphy felt the world swaying, before the arms dropped from around his side. A swift jab between his shoulder blades from the guy behind him and Murphy was crashing to the floor, letting out a hiss as he felt glass stab into his side. A moment later and he was screaming as a boot slammed down on his hand. He saw the next hit coming as the foot moved off of his throbbing hand. A kick to his collar.

Murphy had been in many fights but he’d never been in this position, at least, not since he was a child, when his mother drank too much. Usually he was still the one standing, or if he had hit the floor then Miller was there, tugging his opponent away from him and making sure the fight stopped. This time there was no Miller. Murphy let out a yelp as a foot slammed into his back, hearing a cruel laugh as Murphy quickly pulled his legs up trying to shield his stomach and chest, arms covering his face.

He felt a boot crush down on him again, this time right on his side sucking the air right out of him leaving him gasping as more kicks came, mixed in with the occasional stomp on his side or leg. Murphy was aware of the whimpers coming from him as much as he hated to admit it.

You need to move Murphy thought, as a foot slipped past the barrier he’d made and crashed into his face. He could feel the blood dripping, slowly forming a pool beneath him. Ears ringing from the earlier punch to his head.

Taking in a shuddering breath Murphy kicked out a leg. He felt it hit, a yell coming from whoever he hit, Murphy didn’t pay it much attention, to busy in clamouring up, using their shock to his advantage. Murphy shoved through them and ran. Feet falling clumsily on the floor, ribs screaming in pain, begging for Murphy to drop back to the floor. Blood dripped past his eye, vision swimming as he ran. He didn’t look behind him, he wasn’t interested in whether or not they were following him. Either way he knew he had to run, if they weren’t and they saw him stop they’d probably run for him. If they were and he stopped then he’d be back on the floor in seconds and Murphy was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get up again for a long while.

Murphy jumped when something smashed next to him. Glass splintering and flying every which way. He did look behind him then. Watching as they picked up bottles and threw them towards him. Smashing around him and exploding into a thousand pieces. He shouted as white hot pain flared in his leg causing it to buckle for a second sending him tumbling onto the glass. An arm out to stop his fall, he felt the same pain in his arm, skidding across the floor leaving a line of blood in his wake

get up. Murphy’s brain screamed at him and he did, heaving himself back off of the floor and taking a stumbling step forwards. He didn’t get very far, leg buckling again. Murphy held out his hands, this time he felt the cool feel of metal against his fingers as he caught onto a fence. Hands fisting around the wire as he attempted to suck in a breath. It didn’t work, his chest feeling like it was constricting. Murphy eyed the top of the fence,shaking his head gently as he saw two identical fences standing in front of him, one blurrier than the other. Murphy flipped himself round. Eyes landing on the ground moving towards the alleyway. There were more now Murphy noted, exactly double the number.

Well shit Murphy thought as he bought out a hand in front of him and saw two swollen knuckles one rippling like he was looking at it from beneath water. Warm blood flowed down his arm and over his hand, dripping onto the floor in a constant rhythm. Head thumping back against the fence Murphy let out a shaky breath. Then he saw them, two more people appearing by the group. His vision fading as he tried to figure out what was going on. It seemed to come in bits, a flash of the two, cutting to the group staring the two down, then to the group walking away and the two making their way into the alley.

Murphy’s body sagged against the fence, legs buckling before he was sliding to the ground. Ignoring the harsh tugs at his hair as chunks got caught in the wire.

“Murphy!” Murphy tipped his head up, trying to squint past the blood that stung at his eyes. “oh my god.” Murphy felt a hand ghosting against his shoulder and quickly threw out his own hand, he felt it connect with skin, heard the startled yelp. “It’s me you dick!” Octavia’s harsh, pained voice came. Murphy bought up a shaky hand, scrubbing at his eyes, wincing as he caught the multitude of cuts and gashes. A few blinks and then he could see her blurry face hoovering in front of him. He would have smiled at the small red patch blooming on her cheek if it didn’t hurt so bad. “Okay, Come on, lets get you to a hospital.” She decided. Creeping forwards, hands grabbing at Murphy’s arm ignoring the hiss he let out and trying to heave him to his feet. Murphy felt bile rise in his throat, head pounding, the word spinning. His hands darted out trying to find something solid, something stable to hold onto.

“No hospital.” Murphy said, although it came out as more of a slur. Blood pouring from his mouth the second he opened his mouth. “david’ll flip.” he grumbled. “He’s meant to be working.”

“Murphy we have to-”

“No.” Murphy growled. He heard the lull in the conversation, the way Octavia paused, hands tightening on him before he heard a small sigh.

“Okay…Okay, then I’m taking you to Bellamy.”

“Octavia.” The guy she was with said, voice pinched.

“If he doesn’t want to go to the hospital we won’t get him there believe me he’s a stubborn little shit.”

why thank you Murphy thought.

“I’ll carry him.” The guy decided. Murphy watched him approach, even through the blurry mess of blood and swollen skin he could tell he was huge. Muscular with dark skin.

“Okay, but be careful Lincoln.” A moment later Octavia’s arms were gone, replaced by Lincoln’s. Murphy didn’t fight as he was swept up into the guys arms. Head lolling back uselessly, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, hear his heartbeat sing in a thump thump thump.

“I think he’s passing out.” Lincoln’s voice came, faded and muffled.

“Nomnot” Murphy slurred as his vision slipped away.

*

Bellamy threw down his phone, hands running through his hair giving it a small tug. It was gone 1 and Octavia was still not home and now she wasn’t picking up her cell. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

She’ll be fine, she’s okay, she’s just out. She’ll be home soon Bellamy thought, he waited a second before he was darting back over to his phone and dialling Octavia’s number again. It was on the second ring when he heard the door crash open.

“BELLAMY! I NEED HELP!” Octavia screamed up the stairs, voice high and panicked. Bellamy waisted no time in leaving his room. Heart in his throat as he launched himself down the stairs, palms growing sweaty as his heart jackhammered.

She’s here, she’s okay he tried to tell himself then why does she sound like that. He caught sight of her. Eyes skimming over her, freezing when he saw the blood coating her right hand side.

“O..” Bellamy breathed, closing the distance hands grabbing at her, yanking up her top, trying to find the wound.

“I’m fine!” Octavia snapped, slapping him away with shaking hands. “It’s Murphy.”

wait what?

“what?” Bellamy asked. “Murphy’s fine, he’s at that party an-” Bellamy heard the loud clumping of heavy footfalls. A panting breath his eyes moving from Octavia to the door. Lincoln stumbling in, usually Bellamy was ready to scream at him, to kick him out and send him home but his eyes fell on the boy in his arms. Face swollen and bloody, hair stained and matted with it.

“Put him on the couch.” Octavia ordered. “He didn’t want to go to the hospital an-”

“What the hell happened?” Bellamy asked, moving over as Lincoln placed Murphy as carefully as he could on the couch. Murphy let out a small groan. Face twitching.

“I don’t know, we saw him running and went after him. Bellamy he didn’t want to go to the hospital but-”

“Call Clarke.”

“What?”

“Call Clarke now. Tell her to get over here.”

“What the hell is she going to do?”

“She knows first aid, if he needs to go to the hospital she’ll tell us.”

“Bu-”

“Octavia just call her!” Bellamy growled. “There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom, get me that and some towels.” Bellamy ordered, Lincoln nodded and rushed off as Bellamy sunk down next to Murphy eyes running over him ,trying to figure out were to start. Lincoln came back with the towels aid kit.

“Thanks. Okay….so if I…Um..” Bellamyy floundered, hands flailing above Murphy. Everything looked bruised or bleeding.

Where the hell do I start?

“Move.” Lincoln ordered. Quickly moving into Bellamy’s space. Bellamy stood back, watching as Lincoln grabbed the top of Murphy’s t-shirt with two hands and then pulled, tearing the fabric apart and revealing Murphy’s quickly bruising chest.

“Clarke’s on her way.” Octavia said as Bellamy watched the drips of blood slowly falling from Murphy’s limp hand.

“Miller.” Bellamy mumbled. “We need to tell Miller.”

“He’s round Monty’s I could go ge-”

“No. No I’ll go.”

“But-”

“I’m not letting you go out there.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t risk you coming back looking like Murphy.” Bellamy said earnestly. Still, his eyes flickered back to Murphy. To his chest rising and falling rapidly. Lincoln pressed down on one of the deepest wounds, a gash running along Murphy’s forearm, Bellamy flinched as Murphy let out a pathetic whine.

“I’ll be back in a minute okay.” Bellamy assured he wasn’t sure who he was talking to, Octavia or the unconscious Murphy. Either way he was leaving, shoving his shoes on and rushing out the door.

He made it to Monty’s in two minutes fist pounding on the door. It wasn’t long before he saw a light flip on, the door slowly pulling open.

“Bellamy?” Mr Green said nervously. Bellamy paid him no mind, quickly shoving past him, ignoring the shout of protest and he ran up the stairs. Crashing into Monty’s room. The two turning to him from where they were lying on the bed. Monty’s hair mused and eyes tired.

“Bellamy?” Monty mumbled sleepily.

“Miller.”

“What are you doing here?” Miller asked, voice husky and hoarse. Hand scrubbing across his eyes.

“It’s Murphy he-” Miller was up in a second, all traces of sleep gone as he stumbled towards Bellamy.

“What’s wrong? Where is he?”

“At mine he-” Miller moved past him, not even saying bye to Monty as he ran off. Bellamy went after him. The two sprinting out into the street. Bellamy could hear the soft pad of Millers bare feet against the concrete as they ran. Miller made it to the house first. Crashing through the door, Bellamy following after him a moment later only to crash into his back. The two stumbled forwards managing to catch themselves before they hit the floor. Bellamy couldn’t see Millers face as he looked to Murphy but he could picture it. The way colour would drain, he heard the hitch in his breath, the way he stood frozen. Bellamy’s own eyes found Murphy. He hated that he looked better than he did a few minutes before as he still looked wrecked, covered in blood and bruises. Octavia was pressing a towel to the gash on his arm as Lincoln tried to clean his face.

“You two. I need you to help stem the bleeding on these.” Lincoln ordered. The two men making their way to Murphy instantly, following Lincoln’s instructions. Bellamy took a puncture wound on Murphy’s leg, hands clamping down over it, feeling the warmth of the blood as it pooled beneath his hands.

Bellamy dully noted Monty appearing a minute later but he didn’t look away from Murphy’s leg and blood slowly seeping over the tops of his fingers until he heard Clarke. His eyes flickering over to meet hers. She was looking at Murphy taking a few steps closer before her eyes widened. Quickly running over each of the points the five of them had their hands clamped around.

“Hospital.” She said before she was walking over, shrugging out of her jacket and ripping up bits of towel. “Tie this around the wound. I can take him and two others in the back of the car, one up front with me.

“Bellamy.” Miller said as he reached for the slip of towel to tie around the wound on Murphy’s leg.

“Yeh. O or Lincoln too. They’re the ones who found him.” Bellamy said.

“I’ll go, Lincoln has his car he can follow along behind us.” Octavia said after a moment.

“Okay. Everyone done??” Clarke asked, eyes scanning over the new additions of towels tied around Murphy. “Good. Lets get him in the car.”

“Could you go to the station? Tell my dad?” Miller asked.

“I’ll tell him. Lincoln can drop me off.” Monty offered.

“Thank you. Alright, Bellamy you got him?”

“Yeah.” The two quickly lifted Murphy off of the couch, following Clarke to the car. The two slipped into the back. Murphy laying across them. Bellamy quickly found two of the wounds, pressing his hands down over the towels, Miller did the same as Clarke and Octavia jumped in.

*

“Do you know what happened?” The nurse asked as the two watched Murphy being packed onto the gurny and taken off down the corridor. Octavia stepped up, quickly telling the nurse what she knew before the nurse was moving through the doors Murphy disappeared behind.

“He’ll be okay.” Bellamy said. Going to lay a comforting hand on Millers shoulder but thinking better of it when he spotted the crimson staining them.

It was 15 minutes before Monty, Lincoln and David Miller came sprinting through the halls. Miller was up in a instant greeting is father. Telling with a shaky voice what he knew which, really wasn’t a lot.

“I should have bought him here straight away.” Octavia muttered.

“If you’d tried after he told you not to he’d probably have died just to spite you.” Bellamy said, smiling gently at the wet laugh Octavia let out.

Bellamy wasn’t sure when Clarke slipped away and went home. He couldn’t even bring himself to care when Lincoln kissed his sister and went home. Instead he just eyed his bloody hands and pyjama pants.

Someone came out to talk to them eventually, pulling Miller and his father aside and talking to them in a whisper. Bellamy tried to figure out what they were saying, watching their lips but it didn’t work. Before long the two were turning back to the rest of the group. Bellamy sat up straighter, hands curling into fists in his lap.

He’ll be fine, He’ll be fine

*

Murphy woke up slowly, eyes blinking open hazily, Mouth dry and lights too bright.

“Murph?” Miller voice came. Murphy let his head flop to the side, spotting Miller sitting next to his bed. “You okay?” He breathed. Murphy blinked again, head swirling around the room. The white walls, scratchy sheets. Worried faces.

Ah..right..Murphy thought memory coming back.

“Fucking thirsty.” Murphy grumbled rather than an actual answer. He tried to push himself up only for Miller to quickly stick his arm out, gently forcing him back down.

“Just lay still alright.”

“Alright.” Murphy said. “How bad is it?” he asked. Turning to David.

“Two cracked ribs, broken knuckle and collar bone, Multiple contusions.”

“oh..That it?” Murphy asked with a forced grin. David sighed. “shouldn’t you be at work?”

“One of my kids is in hospital. I’m right where I’m meant to be.”

“Pfft, how cheesy.” Murphy mumbled, feeling a happy swell in his chest. Miller had called him his brother a thousand times, Murphy had returned the statement just as many but David rarely referred to Murphy as his kid.

“You remember what happened?”

“I remember Octavia has a really muscley guy. Like seriously. He’s bigger than Bellamy and Bellamy’s buff.”

“Thanks.” Bellamy said, face appearing at the corner of Murphy’s vision.

“Whys he here?” Murphy asked with a scowl.

“I was hoping whoever attacked you would come back to finish you off so I could give them a hand.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, but you also think I’m buff.”

“David, Kick him out.” Murphy whined.

“Monty and Octavia are here too. They went to get some food.” Miller said, leaning his head against the edge of the bed.

“You reckon they’d get me a milkshake. I really am thirsty.”

*

Murphy had only been forced to stay in the hospital for 2 nights. Then he was being loaded into the car for a week and a half of house arrest. Miller looking guilty each time David shooed him out of the house for school.

When David finally relented letting Murphy go back to school Murphy could have cried he was so happy and so two weeks later Murphy was limping his way through the doors. Miller at his side, glaring at anyone who got any closer than a meter away from Murphy.

“God, it’s so good to be out of the house.” Murphy breathed. “Reckon I can take this off now?” Murphy asked, wiggling his arm clutched in the sling, flinching as it only caused his shoulder to ache.

“You try and I’ll kick your ass.” Miller mumbled. “You sure you’re up for being back at school?”

“Jesus, yes. For the hundredth time.” Murphy groaned. “I have to ask though. Are people still scared of me? Or do they take this as my defeat? Am I the new Monty? A little ball of sunshine that anyone could hurt but no one would want to?”

“Never compare yourself to my boyfriend.” Miller said making Murphy smirk. “Your reputations fine. Everyone’s wondering what happened to the other guy. They figure you killed him and threw his body in the river. Your original refusal to go the hospital helped that theory.”

“Good.” Murphy said proudly. Reaching his locker and using his good hand to unlock it quickly pulling out his Biology book. “I never thought I’d be looking forward to Biology.”

The two made their way to biology at a slow pace, Miller matching Murphy’s limp. The bell ran and the last few people trickled from the halls leaving the two walking together.

“First day back and I’m late.” Murphy mumbled.

“You disappointed?”

“Nah. Makes it more dramatic.” Murphy said with a grin. Miller pulled the door open letting Murphy walk in in front of him.

“Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffin said as the two walked in.

“Mitochondria is the power house of the cell.” Murphy said, watching as she sighed.

“Take your seats boys.” She said. Murphy gave a short nod to Clarke as he walked past, he even attempt a smile. Even if she had got them to take him to the hospital she’d also made it so he didn’t bleed out on the Blakes couch.

“How you feeling?” Octavia asked once he was sat down.

“Great.” Murphy said casually. As if there weren’t a constant nagging pain in his chest from the cracked ribs.

“cough.”

“Dude.”

“They say you have to cough or take a deep breath once an hour.” Miller growled. With a sigh Murphy took a deep breath, wincing as it made the pain worse before he blew out and settled back into his chair, trying to find a comfortable place for his arm to rest that didn’t bother his collar or knuckle.

Lunch came quickly enough, Murphy smirked at the silence that engulfed the cafeteria as he walked in, Murphy swaggered towards the usual table. The others already sat down. He and Miller slid into their seats Jasper gaping at him.

“Dude. You look awful.” Jasper mumbled, hand moving towards Murphy’s face as if about to poke one of the wounds. Murphy quickly batted him away with his good hand.

“He looks a hell of a lot better than he did last time I saw him.” Bellamy admitted. Murphy noticed Octavia nodding along in agreement, Monty had been the only one who’d seen him since the night in the hospital having had come round with Miller from time to time.

“I’m still hotter than you.” Murphy said.

“Still no luck finding who did it to you?” Octavia asked. Murphy and Miller shook their heads.

“Dads looking for them.”

“How did you scare them off? You’re not exactly the scariest person.” Murphy pondered, looking to Octavia. “and I mean sure Lincoln’s big but still there were three of them.”

“Lincoln has a reputation too.” Octavia said proudly. Murphy saw Bellamy scowling and smirked.

“Well I definitely approve of him.”

“I don’t.” Bellamy grumbled. “And I don’t want you hanging around that area again.”

“Bu-”

“If you’re going to see him then he comes to you.” Bellamy growled.

“You know you secretly like him.”

“I really don’t.”

“Well you like him more now he’s saved Murphy.”

“Saving Murphy makes me like people less.” Bellamy grunted.

“Sure.” Octavia said with a small laugh. “Because you weren’t at all scared when you saw him. You should have seen him Murphy, just standing there white as sheet, he looked ready to cry.”

“Like you were so calm and collected.” Bellamy said with a scoff. “Oh Bellamy we need help, big brother save me.” Bellamy mocked.

“Anyone think that we maybe should be talking about the traumatic event Murphy went through?” Monty asked. “He might not want to sit here and have to discuss almost getting killed.”

“I miss all the dramatic moments.” Jasper whined causing Monty to shoot him a glare.

“Next time I get the shit beaten out of me I promise to come to yours to die.” Murphy assured.

“Murphy.” Mbege’s voice floated from behind him. Murphy turned round slowly. “How you doing?”

“Peachy.” Murphy mumbled. “You?”

“Good yeah. You wanna come for a smoke?”

“No.” Miller said quickly. “No smoking, no going outside. You’re sitting there and staying quiet. Mbege if you want to join us fine but he’s not going off with you.”

“It turns me on when you get all controlling.” Murphy dead panned. Miller quickly slapping him across the back of the head.

“I’ll see you later.” Mbege grumbled before he was stalking off leaving Murphy to turn back to the others.

“So…Murphy called me hot in the hospital.” Bellamy said.

“I think I said buff. Buff doesn’t mean hot, just means I can see you have muscles.”

“You like looking at my muscles?”

“I’d like to drive my car over your muscles.” Murphy retorted, nudging Miller who quickly grabbed his sandwich unwrapping it and handing it to Murphy.

“Thank you honey.”

“I’m telling my dad that he needs to kick you out.” Miller said.


	2. Jurassic park

Waiting to heal had to be the most boring six weeks of Murphy's life. Miller was bad enough as a keeper, making sure he did nothing without him. The few moments of peace he did get David was there and on the odd occasion David and Miller weren't there Bellamy seemed to materialise out of nowhere and begin mother henning him.

But finally he had healed, wounds healing into scars. Sling coming off and knuckle usable again. Murphy was tempted to punch Bellamy for the trouble he gave him while injured even if it meant the knuckle would break again.

“Aww look at the big boy walking on his own.” Bellamy cooed as Murphy walked into the cafeteria, Miller having had to stay behind and talk to Kane.

“I fucking hate you.”

“did someone forget to take their nap?” Bellamy said

“I'm moving to Guam.” Murphy groaned

“Look at you dude, no sling and everything!” Jasper said bouncing happily in his seat.

“Yeah, doctor gave me the all clear.” Murphy mumbled, falling into his seat.

“Did he kiss the booboo all better?” Bellamy asked, all faux seriousness

_don't punch him you'll break your knuckle again_ Murphy thought, hands clenching around the edge of the table. Focusing on trying to glare a whole through Bellamy, the bastard didn't seem to care just looked back with a small grin.

“Hey.” Miller said, jogging over, throwing Murphy his sandwich as he went, dropping into his seat and pressing a painfully domestic kiss to Monty's lips before he was turning back to the group. “So we were thinking since Murphy's all better we could have a movie night at ours to celebrate.”

“We were?” Murphy asked.

“I'm game.” Bellamy said casually.

“Can't got a date.” Octavia said.

“Same.” Jasper said, usually Murphy would have startled at the thought that something found Jasper attractive.

“Well then just Bellamy and Monty can come.” Miller said, quickly snapping Murphy away from any idea's he had of mocking Jasper.

“What? Dude no!” Murphy snapped. “Bring Monty over sure but you can't make me spend time with Bellamy!”

“So what should we watch?” Monty asked.

“Jurassic park marathon?” Bellamy offered.

“No! No one is watching anything. Miller please retract the invite.”

“Nahh.” Miller said casually.

“So Murphy, how'd you feel about Jurassic park?” Bellamy asked, Murphy turned to him with a glare watching as he bit into an apple, somehow managing to keep grinning smugly and had the audacity to wink at Murphy.

“It'll be like a double date.” Octavia mused. Bellamy's smug smile dropping, staring at Murphy wide eyed. The two quickly broke eye contact.

“So Jasper you have a date?” Bellamy asked, voice slightly too high. Murphy would have laughed at the all too obvious change of topic if it weren't for the fact he was ready to let Jasper talk for the rest of lunch if it meant he never had to think about Bellamy and date in the same sentence again.

*

It was bad enough he was on a pseudo double date with with Bellamy fucking Blake, what was worse was that he actually had to like..talk to him.

“I thought we decided on Jurassic park.” Bellamy said, holding the DVD case and practically pouting.

“No, you decided on Jurassic park, I want something that's actually good.” Murphy snapped, eyes running over the DVD cases. He saw Bellamy clutch his chest and gasp like a dying man out of the corner of his eyes before Bellamy was pointing to him.

“SHAME!” Bellamy bellowed. Murphy's eyes widened as a few people turned to look at the pair. “SHAMEEE, DISHONOUR ON YOU, DISHONOUR ON YOUR COW, DISHONOUR ON YOUR-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT US YOU DICKWAD!” Murphy growled.

“dickwad? What is that like squidwards cousin or something?”

“I'm going to kill you.” Murphy threatened, Bellamy waved of the threat casually.

“We're getting Jurassic park before we get kicked out.” Bellamy decided, walking towards the front desk.

“NO! I don't want to get that. It's awful, I mean it's older than me!” Murphy cried.

“It's a cinematic masterpiece. Have you ever even seen it?”

“No, of course not.” Murphy snapped, which seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Bellamy was shoving him and running for the front desk, slamming down the money before Murphy could stop him.

“Trust me, you'll love it.” Bellamy said as they walked out of the shop, Jurassic park tucked under his arm. “It may not a be a typical action movie with tons of explosions but it's still amazing.”

“Just shut up and get in the car.” Murphy huffed.

*

Murphy hated that he was actually enjoying the movie. From the moment he saw the first dinosaur he was pretty sure he'd sold his soul. He found he didn't even mind that he could hear Miller making out with Monty on the bed behind him, or the fact that Bellamy was sitting a bit too close, their arms pressed up against one another, heat seemingly pouring out of Bellamy making him all too aware of the lack of space between them.

“This bit is awesome.” Bellamy muttered, when the T-Rex broke out of it's enclosure, ripping down the wire and busting face first into the kids car.

“holy shit holy shit.” Murphy breathed, he heard Bellamy chuckle next to him. “Malcolm’s a dick.” He said a few minutes later, as Malcolm flew through the air and the lawyer got eaten. “Such a pretentious ass.” He added.

“Yeah. He kinda reminds me of Jaha, all 'I’m so knowledgeable' but you really just wanna punch him in the face.” Bellamy said making Murphy snort out a laugh.

When the first one ended Murphy slipped the second into the DVD player before moving back to his place next to Bellamy, flopping down just as close and lifting up a hand, tugging the blanket off the bed and covering his legs with it. Bellamy tugging stubbornly on one end until Murphy let him cover his legs too. The film was spent trading insults about Ian Malcolm and stating that Sarah really should have been with nick instead. Eventually, after a frankly awesome t-Rex chasing a car scene the end credits rolled.

“So, was I right In saying it was a cinematic masterpiece?” Bellamy asked smugly, turning to look at Murphy who rolled his eyes.

“It was alright.” Murphy said looking to Bellamy with a small shrug, “nothing special.” Bellamy let out a huff of a laugh, making Murphy realise how close they were when his breath ghosted over Murphy's lips. Murphy opened his mouth, trying to come up with some witty comment, only for his eyes to be draw into Bellamy's, they were laced with warmth. A smile at his lips. Murphy could see the freckles dotted over his nose as the blue light from the screen flickered. Bellamy's tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Murphy's eyes following the movement before he was looking back up to Bellamy's eyes. Watching as Bellamy's eyes flicked down to his lips. Murphy felt his body swaying towards Bellamy. Heart rate spiking.

“Is it over already?” Monty asked. Murphy jumped, looking up.

“Yeah.” He croaked, eyes moving back to Bellamy to see that Bellamy was still watching him.”So what about the third one, is that any good?” Murphy asked, dragging his gaze away from Bellamy.

“Nate, John you in?” David's voice called as the front door clicked open.

“Up here!” Murphy yelped back, a few moments later and David was walking in, clicking the light on and looking over the four boys.

“Good day?” Miller asked.

“Fine. You four okay?” the four boys made noises to say 'yeah we're fine' Murphy inching himself closer to the door, ready to make a run for his room after saying a hasty goodbye to Monty and a 'fuck you very much' to Bellamy

“You boys want to stay for dinner?” David asked leaning against the door frame. Monty quickly said yes and gave an easy smile.

“Yeah, if that's okay.” Bellamy said with a nervous grin.

_Wait what, Bellamy is not staying for dinner_ Murphy thought, staring at the side of Bellamy's head in shock.

“Of course it is. Pasta bake okay with you?”

“NO! Dude! You can't let him stay for dinner. We don't like him, people we don't like don't get to eat food.” Murphy insisted. David rolled his eyes.

“pasta bake sounds great.” Bellamy said.

“No it doesn't because you're not invited.”

“I like Bellamy. If he's not your guest he can be mine.” David said casually

“I like Bellamy too.” Monty piped up.

“He's alright.” Miller grumbled and that's how Murphy ended up having dinner with his family, a significant other and Bellamy fucking Blake.

Murphy glared at Bellamy from across the table shovelling pasta into his mouth.

“Murphy could you pass the salad?” Bellamy asked looking right back at him with a smug grin.

“No.” Murphy huffed.

“John. Pass Bellamy the salad.” David ordered. Murphy groaned before he grabbed the salad bowl, shoving it over at Bellamy.

“Thanks....John.”

“I will stab you with my fork.”

“No stabbing at the dinner table.” David said lethargically.

“What's wrong John?” Bellamy asked innocently.

“Don't call me John, Blake.” Murphy grumbled, watching as Bellamy nodded understandingly, slowly putting his fork down and leant forwards slightly.

“Would you prefer I call you ducky?”

“Ducky?” David asked.

“Yeah, because he's like a little duckling.” Bellamy explained.

“The ugly duckling.” Miller mumbled. Murphy quickly jolted his leg to side, slamming his foot into Millers shin. “Calm down daffy.” Miller joked.

“Hey David, guess what Monty does to make money.” Murphy snapped. Monty squeaked and Murphy felt Miller return his kick.

“I really don't want to know do I?” David asked looking to Monty who just stared at him wide eyed.

“No. I mean. Not that there's anything too know.” Monty said.

“John don't try to get Monty into trouble when I’m off duty.”

*

Murphy wasn't sure why he was so screwed up but he realised a week after the dinner with everyone that without fighting or almost dying, or constantly arguing with Bellamy his life felt far too boring, like he needed some sort of misery to make it mean something. Annoyingly enough after the strange moment with Bellamy on Movie night Murphy hadn't been able to bring himself to look at Bellamy without getting an annoying fluttering in his chest and having to look away before he does something stupid like getting lost in his stupid brown eyes.

Realising that life was just a bit too boring Murphy decided he needed something else to do, something fun, a little reckless, he found the perfect thing and quickly decided to recruit his partner in crime which lead to him standing in Miller's room, clad in pyjama pants and a sponge bob t shirt.

“Miller, you want to go out on Tuesday night?”

“Depends, is it another party?” Miller replied.

“No.” Murphy huffed. Miller had a strict no partying rule after what happened after the last party.

“Then what is it?” Miller asked

“Drag racing!” Murphy exclaimed excitedly.

“hu?”

“I wanna do drag racing, you want to be in the car with me?”

“Why would I want to do that? Or more why would you want to do that?” Miller asked curiously.

“Because we're trouble makers at heart?” Murphy suggested. Miller raised and eyebrow. “Come on man! We're delinquents and we haven't done anything stupid in ages.”

“Do I seriously need to bring up the you getting beat up?” Miller said

“That's different.” Murphy insisted

“And since when are we delinquents?”

“Since fought half the school's homophobes and got reputations as badass's.”

“You realise Emori sucks and we'll get left behind in an instant.”

“Nah man, it's for shitty cars like mine. Poor people who want to have stupid reckless fun.” Murphy insisted. “Come on man, I’m going anyway and the last time you let me go out alone at night I almost died.” Murphy whined. “I'm scared to go without you.” Murphy lied, trying to look and sound earnest.

“You're a shit liar.” Miller grumbled. “But sure, why not but if you even thinking about drinking before we get in the car I’m calling the cops.”

“Dude, I’m reckless not an idiot. I know not to drink and drive.”

*

“I'm going to kill you.” Miller growled Murphy looked to him with a nervous grin.

“It's not that bad.” Murphy tried, the car door swung open. A hand grabbing Murphy's arm and hauling him out of the car. Miller came next the two standing patiently by the police car as Jess locked it and glared at them.

“We got arrested Murphy. It is very bad.” Miller snapped.

“At least we get to try out handcuffs, you know, I think I may have a kink for this whole being chained up thing.” Murphy said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Murphy. Shut up.” Jess said with a sigh. “Come on boys, The chief's inside.”

“Aww come on Jess.” Miller whined. “We know we screwed up, we apologise but I’m begging you don't march us into dad's office in handcuffs.”

“Preferably don't march us in at all.” Murphy added. Jess paid them no mind, gently shoving them forwards and up the steps to the station. Murphy kept his eyes ahead as he walked through the station, ignoring the few of the deputies who were watching and handing out money.

“I told you they'd get arrested before they hit 18!” One said with a cheer.

“Dad is going to kill us.” Miller growled.

“Yeah...probably.”

“Definitely.” Murphy jumped and looked next to him to see David Miller walking over. “My office. Now.” he ordered, Jess nodded taking the two into the room. David leaning against his desk and looking at the two who stood awkwardly by the door.

“I caught them drag racing.” Jess said. David looked between Nathan and Murphy before he sighed.

“Really? In your car? Were you trying to get caught.” David asked, which, yeah, okay, fair enough Murphy's car was a pile of shit.

“We weren't drag racing.” Murphy lied. “We just somehow just caught up in the middle of one, and then the police came and she arrested us.”

“So what were you doing out in your car at 1am on a school night?” David asked causing Murphy to pause, eyes skimming over to Miller who groaned and tipped his head towards the celling as if he were saying a silent prayer.

“I was sneaking Miller home from his boyfriends before you got back.”

“Dude!”

“What, it's better than drag racing!” Murphy hissed.

“Thanks for bringing them to me Jess, you can get back to work.” David said, The woman nodded and left the two standing in the doorway. Murphy rocked back and forth on his feet. Pulling at the handcuffs around his wrists.

“So...you going to let us out?” Murphy asked with an attempt at an innocent smile. David looked between him and Miller.

“Not a chance. You're spending the night in a holding cell.”

“What?” The boys gasped.

“You did the crime and I may be too soft to charge you with anything, this time, but you can still pay your dues.” David ranted.

“Dad! You can't do that! We have school in the morning and you know Murphy'll just get over dramatic and spend the night trying to learn to play the harmonica or something.” Miller whined.

“Then at least you'll have music to entertain you.”

“Please dad, don't do this too us.” Murphy whimpered

“Did you just call me dad?”

“Yes I did. Please, we're like sons to you. I mean he actually is but we both know you like me more so come on daddio, please don't do this. We'll be good.” Murphy begged. David waved the two boys over. The two shuffled towards him, David slipping between them, quickly throwing his arms across their shoulders and pulling Murphy into his side.

“Son.” David said slowly making Murphy preen.

“yes father.”

“Don't try to emotional manipulate a cop. It's not going to work.” David said easily before he was leading the two through the station towards the back room where the holding cells where.

*

“Miller your dads evil.” Murphy whined peering through the bars as Miller groaned behind him.

“I know. You've said now please shut up and go to sleep you know he's going to expect us to go to school tomorrow.”

“Oh god we have school.” Murphy moaned. “You know that he's somehow going to know about it. Smug bastard that he is will find it hilarious.”

“Which he are we talking about here?”

“Bellamy.”

“I don't think he'll know. Or care.”

“He will! He'll use this as ammo to mock me with.”

“You know he's not a bad guy once you get to know him.” Miller mumbled.

“Traitor...When did you start liking Bellamy?”

“I've never dislike Bellamy.”

“Yeah but-”

“No, you don't like him so I've had your back and ignored him. Can't exactly do that now we're in the same group.”

“I'm in the same group and I still think he's a prick.”

“You're such a child. You just don't want to admit that he's a decent guy when you two aren't having a pissing contest over absolutely nothing.”

“He's a dick.”

“I'm going to sleep.” Miller grumbled.

*

“I repeat, your dads evil.” Murphy muttered as he walked into the empty halls of school, none of his usual swagger there as he slumped along tiredly.

“You have to admit, they were quite good.” Miller said calmly.

“Maybe if you'd managed to get a few hours sleep before they turned up.” Murphy huffed. Mr Miller had rolled back into the holding cells after 4 hours with a group of drag queens who spent the rest of the night singing.

“You would have got some sleep if you'd just stopped complaining and yelling for dad and tried to sleep.” Miller pointed out.

“Screw you and your logic.” Murphy grumbled. “We're so late man, it's almost lunch let's just ditch until-”

“Biology started 10 minutes ago Murphy we still have 50 minutes, suck it up.” Miller ordered, dragging Murphy in the direction of Mrs Griffin's room.

“Mr Murphy, Mr Miller you're late.” Mrs Griffin said.

“But we're here, I think for that we deserve gold stars. Don't you Miller?” Murphy said looking to Miller with a grin.

“Sorry we're late.” Miller said before shoving Murphy towards there chairs at the back of class. Once they were sat down Murphy flopped his head down onto the desk, with a too loud bang, before he was using his arms as a pillow letting a loud, happy moan.

“Finally I can sleep.” Murphy muttered.

“Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffin growled..

“Mitochondria is the-”

“Mr Murphy!” She snapped. Murphy slowly raised his head looking to her. She was glaring at him, thin lipped and angry.

_Hu, that’s new_ Murphy thought before he was leaning back In his chair.

“You can call me John.” Murphy said with a wink that had the class snorting under their breath the other half whisper 'ooooh'

“I understand that your mission in life is to get a fast track pass to prison but until your 18 and can be tried as an adult I suggest you even attempt to listen In my class.”

“Ohhh burn.” Miller muttered.

“If I openly murder someone can I get arrested before being 18? Because I’m getting this urge to speed up the prison plans by a couple of years.”

“Was that a threat?” Mrs Griffin asked. Murphy smirked, giving a lazy shrug.

“Of course not miss. It was a question about the justice system.” Murphy said.

“Get out of my class.”

“For asking a question?”

“OUT NOW.”

“See you at lunch.” Murphy mumbled before he was sliding out his seat and skipping towards the door giving Mrs Griffin a small salute as he went. Murphy quickly made it to the cafeteria, sitting down at the groups regular table and curling up to sleep.

“Murphy...Murphy!” Murphy woke with a start blinking his eyes open and turning to look at the smirking Bellamy. “Morning sleeping beauty.” Bellamy said, dropping into the place next to Murphy. “So bad night? You went a bit overboard on Mrs griffin.”

“She pissed me off.”

“I could tell. Don't worry about it though. Everyone who knows you knows you're much more likely to be found dead in a ditch than in prison.” Bellamy joked nudging his shoulder against Murphy's

“Fuck off Blake.” Murphy growled.

“Don't worry about him he's just in a bad mood.” Miller said, walking over with the rest of the group. Jasper eyeing Bellamy before sliding into Bellamy's usual seat.

“Why? You got laid didn't you?” Octavia asked causing Murphy to choke on his own saliva.

“You did?” Bellamy asked looking as shocked as Murphy felt.

“No.”

“But, you're in the same clothes as yesterday.”

“So's Miller!”

“I just figured Miller was with Monty.” Octavia said with a shrug.

“I wasn't I was with Murphy.” Miller said, stealing some fries off of Monty's tray.

“You're cheating on me with Murphy?”

“What? No. No one got laid....Well there was that one guy.” Miller mused, Murphy instantly knew who he was talking about. A guy who got bought in at 6am for public indecency, apparently his partner had managed to make a run for it while he'd been trying to pull his trousers back up.

“What one guy?” Jasper asked.

“Murphy can't have got laid.” Bellamy said seriously.

“And why the hell not?”

“I'm confused.” Monty said.

“So who had sex with who?” Octavia asked.

“Okay! Stop!” Miller snapped. “We're in the same clothes because we were in a holding cell all night as a punishment for getting caught drag racing. Murphy's in a bad mood because he got no sleep and he's hungry. No one at this table had sex last night. Monty I didn't cheat on you.” Miller ranted.

“You got arrested?” Jasper said with a laugh. “Wow Mrs Griffin was right.” Murphy growled at those words, moving to launch himself across the table at the boy only for Miller and Bellamy to drag him and pull him back into his seat.

“Here”Bellamy said, pushing his tray towards Murphy. “You can have some of mine. I never finish it anyway.” any other day Murphy would have called bullshit, he couldn't remember ever seeing Bellamy not finish his meal, but his stomach was rumbling and he was overly tired so he didn't, just grabbed a fistful of fries and shovelled them into his mouth. As Bellamy went for the pot of Jello

“What did you mean I can't have got laid? I'm hot.” Murphy said, turning to Bellamy, cheeks puffed up from the food squirrelled away in his mouth. Bellamy licked some Jello from his spoon, eyes running over Murphy calculating. Murphy tried not to squirm under his gaze. After a moment Bellamy shook his head, pulling a face and fake full body shiver.

“Nah. You're not. This..This is hot.” Bellamy said, waving to himself. “that” Bellamy waved at Murphy. “Not so much.”

“Arrogant fuck.” Murphy huffed. “Just because you have those arms doesn't mean you're hot.”

“So you think I’m buff and you like my arms?” Bellamy asked with a smirk.

“I never said I like your arms!”

“You mentioned them which means you've been looking at them.” Bellamy pointed out.

“Fuck off.” Murphy snapped, leaning forwards and sticking the spoon in his mouth before it could meet Bellamy's. He saw Bellamy's eyes widen before he was pulling back and swallowing the Jello.

“Ew. It's lime.”

“Yeah, it's gross.” Bellamy admitted before digging the spoon back into the small cup and eating another bite of it.

“You know you two have practically kissed now.” Jasper said casually.

“What?” Murphy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Indirect kiss. Swapping saliva through the spoon.” Jasper explained. Murphy turned to Bellamy who slowly pulled the offending spoon out of his mouth before looking to Murphy.

“Miller I need some mouthwash.” Murphy said dramatically.

“O, please shoot me. Just do it.” Bellamy mumbled, flinging the spoon back onto his tray and starting to fake gag.

“I wonder how dramatic they'd if we told them all the fighting they do is really flirting.” Octavia mused, Murphy felt his mouth drop open.

“That is not. We would never. I don't...What the fuck O. Ew....ewww.” Bellamy stuttered. Murphy just threw his hands up shaking his head violently before he promptly made an exit from the cafeteria, Octavia's laughing ringing in his ears.

*

Murphy thought two weeks grounding for getting arrested was a pretty easy deal, or least it would be if David didn't keep inviting Bellamy around for dinner. Murphy wondered what the chief had on Bellamy to make him come, When he'd asked Bellamy had just said it was because David was a good cook and Octavia was out with Lincoln. Murphy figured he'd murdered someone and didn't want to tell Murphy.

Miller was hilarious over the two weeks, moping around the house after school like someone had shot his puppy. Whining about not being able to go on dates with Monty. Murphy didn't mind it all too much, when Bellamy wasn't around. It seemed like old times, with him and Miller sitting in Miller's room talking for hours on end about nothing in particular, or Miller crying about the lack of Monty in his life.

Then life decided to fuck Murphy over once again, because apparently he hadn't been through quite enough yet. Of course, life's punch In the balls came from Mrs Griffin because the woman was hell incarnate and hated him.

“We'll be doing another project.” She said, reading out the list of partners. Miller with Jasper, Clarke and Octavia, Monty and Wells.. “Mr Murphy and Mr Blake.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Murphy screamed, throwing his chair back and standing up. “You can't do that to me! Not again! Why do you hate me Mrs Griffin!”

“Sit down Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffin said tiredly.

“Bu-.”

“Mrs Griffin.” Bellamy said, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. “I'll do the project with anyone else in this class, but please, please don't make me do the project with him.”

“Sit down or leave. Either way you'll have to do the project.” Mrs Griffin said coldly. Murphy grabbed his bad, storming for the door as Bellamy groaned and dropped back into his seat, Murphy spent the rest of the lesson wandering the halls.

At lunch Bellamy dropped into the seat across from him with a glare.

“Mine or yours?”

“Mine, I can kick you out that way.” Murphy grumbled.

“Tonight?”

“whatever.” Murphy huffed.

“I'll meet you in the car park.” Bellamy said as the others came over to join them.

“I can't believe I have to work with him again.” Murphy mumbled as Miller rubbed Murphy's back comfortingly, sliding over his sandwich.

“It'll be okay.” Miller muttered.

*

The project had been going okay for all of an hour, the two had decided on a topic. (Jurassic park and why it could never happen). Bellamy had turned down 18 sound track ideas for the power point (including the Jurassic park theme, the dinosaur song & dinosaurs go rawr.) and finished the opening paragraph of the essay portion of the project. And then the argument had started, Murphy wasn't entirely sure what it was about, just that Bellamy was shouting at him and so he was shouting back.

“You're not wrong you're just an asshole!” Murphy snapped.

“JESUS CHRIST MURPHY IF YOU WOULD JUST LIST-”

“SHUT UP!” Murphy interrupted.

“You shut up.” Bellamy said stubbornly.

“If I wanted my own comeback I would have whipped it off your sisters chin.” Murphy growled, Bellamy blinked for a moment.

“You know that's meant to be 'moms' chin right?” Bellamy corrected, Murphy felt his blood boiling.

_Arrogant ass fucking insulting my insult_ He thought bitterly.

“Yeah well you don't have one.” Murphy hissed.

“At least I didn't kill mine.” Bellamy retorted. Murphy reeled back as if hit. Mouth opening and closing uselessly as he looked for a reply.

“Fuck you Bellamy.”

“Wow. So eloquent.”

“FUCK OFF. Don't take your anger out on me just because your sisters off banging some college guy.” Murphy knew he'd hit the right mark when Bellamy stormed closer.

“Don't you dare talk about my sister!”

“Ohh Lincoln, take me.” Murphy cooed, dropping his voice into a high pitch squeal.

“I SAID DONT FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY SISTER”

Murphy wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe the freckles that dotted across Bellamy's face, maybe the way his voice cracked when he shouted or how his brow scrunched up, or the way his jaw ticked when he'd close his mouth and grit his teeth.

“I CANT STA-” Murphy closed the distance between them quickly, hands fisting in Bellamy's shirt and shoving him against the wall. Lips crashing down against Bellamy's cutting off his sentence. Teeth knocking.

_ Oh shit  _ Murphy thought, once his brain kicked back in and told him that he had just shoved Bellamy against a wall and was kissing him.

_ OH SHIT  _ Murphy wrenched himself back, fully intending to punch Bellamy in the face and run for it. Bellamy stopped him, his hand darting up making Murphy flinch, waiting for the hit. It didn't come, instead Murphy felt the hand tangling in his hair, before he was being dragged. Turned around the a tug of his hair and a hand on his hip. His back hit the wall. Leaving him letting out an undignified yelp a second later Bellamy's lips were pressing against Murphy's. Teeth scraping across Murphy's lips. Murphy kissed back, ignore the way his heart seemed to be in his throat and pressed into the kiss. Hands fisting in Bellamy's shirt again dragging him closer.

They kissed they way they did everything, aggressive, like it were a competition, heat pouring from them both. It was almost like they were still arguing, but rather than using words using the nip of teeth or a suck of the others tongue. Bellamy tugging at his hair, his fingers clutching at Murphy's waist so hard it would probably leave bruises. Murphy unclenched his fingers from Bellamy's top, sliding them down and under the rim, ghosting them across burning skin, feeling the way Bellamy's stomach clenched for a moment. Muscles rolling. Murphy smirked into the kiss when he scraped his nails down Bellamy's back and the man let out a whine. It didn't last long as a moment later Bellamy was retaliating rolling his hips into Murphy's. The moan slipped out from Murphy before he could even think about trying to stop it. His head thumping back against the wall, leaving Bellamy's hand squished between him and the wall. Their lips parted letting Murphy suck in a lungful of air. Eyes flying open as he looked to Bellamy.

Dark eyes were looking back at him, running across his face to his lips. Murphy's eyes flickered to Bellamy's lips, parted as he breathed heavily, chest panting. They were red, swollen slightly damp and looked edible. Murphy's eyes met Bellamy's again before he was slowly rolling his hips against Bellamy watching satisfied as Bellamy's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a shaky breath.

“You really piss me off.” Bellamy breathed.

“Yeah, you totally think I’m a dick I know.” Murphy replied. “I hate you too.”

“As long as we're on the same page.” and then they were kissing again. Bellamy waist no time, hands slipping under Murphy's top nails digging into the smooth skin. Murphy shoved at Bellamy's jacket until he got the idea and quickly shrugged it off.

Murphy flipped them again, Bellamy growling against Murphy's lips before he was forcing Murphy back, walking until Murphy's legs hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled onto it landing with a soft thump. Murphy looked up at Bellamy watching in awe as he dragged his top over his head, throwing it to the side before he was straddling Murphy's thighs. Murphy sat up, meeting Bellamy in the middle for a heated kiss.

Before long Murphy's top had joined Bellamy's on the floor, chests sliding together as the two rolled their hips in tandem. Groans muffled between kisses.

“John!” David shouted, the two freezing as the sound of footfalls carried up the stairs.

“shit.” Murphy breathed, slamming his hands into Bellamy's chest, sending him tumbling back. Murphy searched around the room, finding his shirt and quickly dragging it over his head as Bellamy did the same

“Would you and Bellamy like something to eat?” The door flew open just as Murphy spread the duvet across his lap hiding the obvious bulge in his pants.

“No.” Murphy said, voice squeaking out a few octaves too high. “we're good.”

“I was just leaving.” Bellamy grunted, unlike Murphy his voice deep and husky. He quickly walked past David without as much as a look towards Murphy. “Bye Mr Miller.”

“Bellamy.” David called. Murphy could see Bellamy freeze in the hall, turning slowly to face David his hair sticking out every which way. “John can give you a lift if you-”

“No! No, that's...we're good. I'm good. He can stay. I like to walk.” Bellamy mumbled. “I gotta go.” And then Bellamy was running off down the stairs leaving David to look to Murphy who felt a lot like he'd been punched in the face.

_I kissed Bellamy_ His mind said, seemingly on a constant loop.

“Strange kid.” David noted. “you okay?” Murphy nodded frantically. “You sure you seem a bit-”

“Just feel a bit sick.” Murphy said, which was only half a lie. “I'm going to take a drive.” Murphy decided.

_Your mother laying dead on the floor, David miller, Nathan Millers bare ass._ That did it, any arousal Murphy felt quickly depleting letting Murphy stand up without embarrassing himself. Murphy jogged past David with a small, awkward wave before he was sprinting down the stairs, shoving his feet into his shoes and barrelling out of the front door.

“Jesus fuck!” Murphy jumped at the sound of Bellamy's voice, the man leaning against the porch fence staring at Murphy looking about as scared as Murphy felt.

“Um.” Murphy said, blinking too much as he looked at Bellamy.

“I...um..” Bellamy tried, he gave up after a second, swallowing, eyes falling down to Murphy's lips before he gave a quick shake of his head, unruly hair bouncing from side to side. “Bye.” Bellamy decided before he was walking off leaving Murphy to make his way down the front steps to his car,slipping in and letting his head thump back against the head rest. He could see Bellamy, power walking his way off of the block.

Murphy opened the glove box, fishing through until he found a box of cigarette's quickly slipping one in between his teeth and lighting it with a shaky hand. Murphy kicked the car into gear before he was doing a U turn to ensure he didn't have to drive past Bellamy. Cranking down the window Murphy blew out a stream of smoke.

*

“Is Miller back?” Murphy asked when he walked back into the house three hours later. His throat felt raw from having finished the pack of cigarettes while driving to nowhere, just round and round In useless circles wasting gas.

“In his room.” David said. Murphy gave a short nod before rushing up the stairs, bursting into Millers room without knocking. His eyes found Miller, sitting on his bed smiling as he watched Monty playing a game on the laptop

“Hey Monty! how nice of you to visit. What you have to leave? Sucks, come back soon.” Murphy ranted, grabbing Monty's arm and dragging him off the bed.

“Murphy what are you doing?” Monty asked with a laugh.

“Bye.” Murphy said, shoving Monty out of the door and slamming it closed.

“What's wrong with you?” Miller snapped quickly shoving Murphy out of the way and opening the door back up. “Monty come-”

“Miller.” Murphy interrupted, fully aware of how pathetic he sounded. Miller turned to him, eyes running over his face, a frown forming before he turned back to the door.

“Sorry, Bye Monty.” Miller said before closing the door again.

“Can I at least have my shoes?” Monty called through the door. Murphy groaned.

“You sit down.” Miller ordered. Murphy did as he was told slumping onto the desk chair as Miller grabbed Monty's things and slid them out of the room. He waited a moment before coming back to Murphy sitting down on the edge of his bed. “You're having a crisis.” Miller stated, Murphy gave a pathetic whine in answer. “Okay, what happened?”

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.” Murphy moaned.

“Murphy..is there a body?”

“NO! Dude I didn't murder anyone!”

“Okay..okay good.” Miller said, breathing out an audible sigh of relief. “So how did you fuck up?” Murphy chewed his lip, trying to figure out what to say.

“God Miller.” He said eventually. “I fucked up like colossally...I kissed someone.”

“Okay.”

“No. Not okay! I kissed someone! A male someone!”

“You kissed a dude?” Miller asked, looking like he was quite enjoying Murphy's pain.

“Miller I’m serious. I fucked up.” Murphy growled. “I mean, it's bad enough already and then I had to go and try and punch him with my mouth and- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“Sorry, Sorry. It's just you're so dramatic sometimes.” Miller said with a small grin. “I mean it's just making out right?” Murphy nodded. “Then no big deal, I mean it's not like you kissed Bellamy.” Miller joked, Murphy let out a forced laugh. He was suddenly extremely happy that Miller had went to Jaspers to work on the project so knew nothing about the older Blake's trip to the house.

“I just..Fucked up.” Murphy groaned. “So so bad. You know what's worse than that? I actually fucking liked it?”

“You're shocked you liked kissing a guy?”

“No. I'm shocked I don't want to throw up at the memory of kissing him.”

“him who?” Miller asked

“No one.”

“Murph.”

“I said no one.” Murphy could see Miller going to reply. “You know what, forget I said anything. I'm going to bed.”

“Murphy don't be like that.”

“It's fine. You're right, I was over dramatic. It's nothing. I'm tired.” Murphy mumbled.

“Murph!” Murphy was already out of the door, walking into his own room and flopping down onto the bed unceremoniously. He wondered for a second if he could smother himself with a pillow before he was shrugging the idea off.

 


	3. I've never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short one but i wanted to upload something today. I'm thinking this will have one last chapter but it depends on how much i write. If not then it'll be 5 chapters total. enjoy and please comment :)

Murphy survived the first few hours of school without much effort. Slipping late into classes so that he wouldn't have to loiter around outside with the rest of the group. Miller was giving him worried looks the whole time. Especially when Mrs Griffin had asked Murphy a question and Murphy had shrugged and answered 'I don't know.' rather than his usual mitochondria answer. Lunch rolled around. Miller leading Murphy to the cafeteria as if he knew Murphy would try to make a run for a it the moment he was left alone. Murphy sunk slowly into his usual seat. Eyes flicking to Bellamy who was staring intensely at the table.

Murphy tried to eat past the lump in his throat as conversation floated from the others. Bellamy for once not joining in.

“What's wrong with you today?” Octavia asked nudging her brother, Bellamy's head bobbed up eyes meeting Murphy's leaving Murphy feeling like he couldn't breathe

_oh god he's going to tell them, he's gunna say I jumped him oh shit ohh shit_ Murphy thought hysterically, he dragged his eyes away from Bellamy's feeling his heart thundering in his chest as he pushed away from the table. Standing up and trying to leave.

“Murphy!” Miller called.

“Not hungry.” Murphy muttered before he was walking out of the cafeteria. He waited until he was definitely out of view before he started running, slamming through doors until he found himself outside the school.

“MBEGE!” Murphy called. He saw Mbege a second later, strolling round the corner lethargically. “Wanna cut the rest of the day?” Murphy asked. Mbege shrugged following Murphy to his car without a word. Murphy quickly started Emori up pulling out of the school.

“Haven't seen you in a while.” Mbege pointed out.

“You have a fag I can pinch?” Murphy asked, Mbege quickly pulled one out, lighting it for Murphy before holding it out. Murphy slipped a hand of the steering wheel, grabbing the cigarette and drawing in a lungful of smoke.

“So where we going?” Mbege asked.

“Anywhere.” Murphy grumbled.

He was happy a few hours later that he had Mbege in the car with him as he was feeling more than ready to drive away and never look back rather than dealing with the problem that was Bellamy Blake, but he figured starting his new life as a kidnapper may not be the best plan.

“We should head back.” Mbege said, leaning against the hood of the car as Murphy leant on a railing looking over a field. “We're a good four hours out of town by now.” Mbege pointed out.

“You have a curfew?”

“No.”

“Then lets stay here a bit longer.”

“At least lets go buy some alcohol and smokes if we're staying here for a while.” Mbege suggested. Murphy sighed, hanging his head.

“Alright. Fine.” It took half an hour to find the closest shop that would serve Mbege, after that Murphy carried on driving finding a new place another hour out of town. Murphy pulled the car to a stop at the edge of the road.

“So what made you want to ditch school?” Mbege asked a few minutes later once they were sitting against the bonnet, a beer In one hand cigarette in the other.

“I fucked up.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Mbege asked, looking like he'd really rather do anything else.

“I wanna drink.” Murphy said, taking a long gulp of his beer.

“Sounds good.” Mbege mumbled.

_I sound like my mother_ Murphy thought, letting a bitter laugh escape, Mbege looking to him as if to ask what was so funny. Murphy shook his head, sticking his hand in his hoodie pocket and ignoring the buzzing of his phone for watching the sunset and taking another pull of his drink.

*

Murphy woke to his phone buzzing annoyingly in his pocket, head pounding and mouth tasting like dirt. Slowly he raised his head, squinting up at the night sky, Murphy sat up slowly, looking around and seeing Mbege out cold next to him, empty beer bottle still clutched in a hand.

Tugging his phone out of his pocket Murphy groaned at the blinking 21 missed calls signal. Clicking on them Murphy ran through. Most from Miller, but Jasper, Monty and Octavia collected 5 between them.

Murphy let out a sigh before he was redialling. The dial tone ran for less than a full ring before it was being answered.

“Murph where the _fuck_ are you?!” Miller snapped down the phone.

“Morning to you too.” Murphy grumbled.

“Murphy.”

“I don't know okay. I'm about 5 hours out of town..I think.” Murphy said, scrubbing a hand across his eyes.

“5 hours. What the fuck are you.... I had to cover for your sorry ass. Get back here now.”

“Miller.” Murphy whined. “Don't wanna.”

“Murphy you get your ass back on the road or I will come and kill you.” Miller growled. “I was worried sick, I thought something happened to you Jesus Christ man. You can't just run off. I get it, you fucked up, whatever, who cares. You like them then fucking tell them don't run off.”

“I don't want to like them.”

“Then don't tell them. Just come back.”

“...I can't.”

“Murphy.”

“No..I mean..I’m still drunk, I can't drive.” Murphy said seriously. “Or hungover, but either way. Not in a state to drive.”

“Tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you.”

“Dude you don't have a car.”

“I'll find one. Now where are you?”

*

Three hours and a few more beers later Miller heard the car rolling up, kicking Mbege awake. Standing up and moving to stand by his car. Murphy recognised the oncoming car instantly as Monty's parents van.

“Miller!” Murphy sung as Miller jumped out of the car, storming towards him.. Murphy's smile fell as he saw Octavia, Jasper, and Bellamy getting out of it too. “You bought cavalry.” He said with a sigh. “Why the fuck did you bri-” Murphy felt Miller's fist connect with his face, sending him slamming back down onto the floor.

“You ever scare me like that again and you're fucking dead.” Miller growled, holding a hand out to Murphy. Murphy glared up at him for a moment, before taking the hand and letting Miller haul him to his feet.

“Sorry.” Murphy mumbled.

“You should be.” Miller said, his eyes falling on Mbege for a second.

“Jasper you go with Bellamy and Murphy. You, in the car with us.” Miller ordered, nodding to the large car. Jasper cheered and raced over to Emori.

“Miller I do-”

“Give Bellamy your keys.”

*

Murphy didn't think that anything would ever meet the same level of awkward as his mothers funeral. He'd been so wrong. Trapped in his small car with Bellamy and Jasper beat it by a long shot. His head resting against the window, jaw aching from Millers punch. Listening to Jasper babble while trying not to look over at Bellamy who was driving with a scowl on his face.

“Why did you come?” Murphy asked eventually. Looking up to the roof.

“Late night road trip man. It's awesome!” Jasper said easily. “or I guess early morning now.” Murphy's eyes slid over to the horizon, the sun peeking out over it.

“I just needed Miller to come get me.” Murphy grumbled.

“Jasper call Miller.” Bellamy ground out.

“What why?” Jasper asked.

“Just do it.” Bellamy snapped. “Tell him we're pulling over and to come meet us.”

“Okayyy.” Jasper said slowly. A minute later and the car was pulling to a stop. Bellamy jumping out of the car. Murphy saw Miller getting out of the other car, the two meeting in the middle and talking in low voices. Miller's eyes slid over to the car, falling on Murphy before he gave a short nod. Bellamy moved back over to the car.

“Jasper get out, you're going with the others.”

“What?”

“Now Jasper.” Bellamy growled. Jasper nodded quickly unhooking his seatbelt and rushing for the other car.

“Who are we getting?” Murphy asked watching Jasper climb into the back of the other car.

“No one.” Bellamy said, then the other car was pulling out and driving off.

“What the fuck! No!” Murphy yelped, throwing open his door and diving out. Trying to run after Monty's car only to be yanked back by the hood of his jacket.

“You're staying here and we're going to talk.”

“Bu-”

“You're a complete dick.” Bellamy started. “But even I didn't think you were enough of a dick to run off for an entire night and not even text Miller to say where you were. He trusts you, he cares about you. You can't just scare people like that!”

“I didn't mean to. I just started driving, ended up here.” Murphy huffed. “Believe me, if I knew I would be trapped in a car with you I wouldn't have done it.”

“Is that what this little hissy fit was about? Me?”

“No.” Murphy lied. Bellamy seemed to realise that because he was standing with one of those holier than thou smug smirks on his face. “Fine, maybe..yeah”

“Look, I’m not going to mention it to anyone.” Bellamy said, kicking the dirt. “I wouldn't.” And really, it should have made Murphy feel relieved, perhaps jump for joy at the fact his fuck up wouldn't be broadcast to the rest of the group and used to mock him for years to come. Instead he felt anger welling up inside him, because of course Bellamy fucking Blake couldn't be associated with him.

“Why? You don't want anyone to know that you stooped to my level?” Murphy snarled

“Jesus Murphy I wasn't-”

“You know what fuck you Blake! You can stop with the whole 'mi better than you' thing because it's getting old. You act like you're fucking perfect all the time an-” Bellamy shoved Murphy, Murphy’s back slamming against the side of his car.

“Shut up.” Bellamy growled before he was pressing forwards, lips covering Murphy's as if the belonged there. Murphy let out a whimper, hands grabbing at Bellamy's arms trapping him by the car, Squeezing what was probably too hard as he let himself fall into the kiss. Lips working quickly, nipping at Bellamy's bottom lip. Bellamy's hand's dropped grabbing at Murphy's waist as he dropped his head. Licking at Murphy's neck. Murphy felt a moan roll out of him, eyes falling closed. “And I am better than you.” Bellamy muttered against his neck, scraping his teeth across the soft flesh.

“Like fuck you are.” Murphy hummed, fingers hooking in Bellamy's belt loops and pulling him closer, rolling their hips together causing Bellamy to breath shakily against his neck.

“I'll show you how much better I am.” Bellamy said, yanking Murphy away from the car and opening up the back door. Murphy watched as Bellamy stood panting, his eyes on Murphy as he gave a small nod of his head, gesturing for Murphy to get in. Murphy took a deep breath before he was moving into the back of the car. Bellamy slid in, slamming the door behind him. Murphy noted a bruise blooming on Bellamy's cheek bone before the man was grabbing his face in his hands and tugging Murphy forwards until their lips met again.

Before he knew it the two were laid out awkwardly in the back seat that wasn't at all meant for two people, not that it made a difference to the two. Murphy settled between Bellamy's legs the two rutting against each other with chocked of groans. Lips burning and chests heaving. Bellamy's hand slipping between them, trying to work Murphy's jeans open.

“One minute.” Bellamy mumbled, leaning back, head hitting against the door with a painful thud.

“Dude.” Murphy whined

“I'm sorry for not wanting to cum in our pants like a pair of horny high schoolers”

“I don't know if you've noticed but we are a pair of horny high schoolers.” Murphy grumbled. Bellamy shot him a look that clearly said 'shut up Murphy' Before he finally made some leeway on the jeans. Button popping open fly coming undone. Bellamy wasted no time in sticking his hand down the front of Murphy's boxers making Murphy whimper.

“Holy shit.” Murphy panted. “okay..Good plan.” Murphy breathed, hands finding Bellamy's fly and making much quicker work of it.

*

They were back on the road 15 minutes later, Murphy eyeing the back-seat critically.

“Did you have to cum on the seats?” Murphy drawled with a lazy smile.

“Did you have to cum on my top?” Bellamy snapped, a small smile playing at his lips as he looked to Murphy.

“So you often kick your friends out of the car so you can toss off a guy you hate in the back-seat?” Murphy asked.

“I didn't think that was going to happen.” Bellamy admitted. “I was going to call you out on being a dick.”

“Well you win some you loose some.”

“You seemed to have calmed down from your tantrum.” Bellamy noted making Murphy let out a small laugh.

“Nah..just in the post orgasm bliss, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be freaking out again. So, what's with the bruise?” Murphy asked, trying to keep the awkward silence at bay.

“Hu?”

“You've got a bruise on your face.” Murphy pointed out, poking harshly at the blue patch making Bellamy hiss out a pain breath.

“Oh. Yeah...Miller punched me.” Bellamy said awkwardly. “Apparently you freaked out about kissing a guy last night and he thinks you running off into the night with Mbege was internalized homophobia. Apparently that's my fault because I’m the reason you had a bunch of homophobic dicks after you a few years ago.”

“I don't have internalized homophobia.” Murphy said. “I was freaking out because I still had Blake germs in my mouth. It had nothing to do with the guy thing.”

“Yeah well tell that to Miller. I think he wants to kill me. It's why he put me in a car with you.”

“So you could mentally scar me more? Turn me straight?”

“No so you could piss me off so much I drove off a cliff.”

“He'd never do that.” Murphy said seriously. “At least not without me having an escape route....So does everyone else know, about me making out with a guy?”

“No. He came to me first after you called. Punched me in the face and then told me we were going on a road trip.” Bellamy said.

“Good to know.” Bellamy said with a small smile, the two falling into silence. Bellamy's hands drumming against the steering wheel. “So...Are we..I mean..what are we doing?” Bellamy asked, eyes flicking over to Murphy.

“We're driving.” Murphy dead panned.

“Murphy.” Bellamy hinted.

“I don't know.” Murphy admitted. “I still think you're a dick but...” Murphy trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase it.

“but you also like to touch my dick?” Bellamy asked, glancing over at Murphy with a smirk.

“Wow. Eloquent.”

“But true.”

“Yeah..But true.” Murphy admitted begrudgingly.

“So..What do we do now? Go back to bitching at each other and pretend we don't know what the other sounds like when they're getting off?”

“Sounds good to me.” Murphy said.

“You know we've still got that project to finish right?” Bellamy asked leaving Murphy groaning

*

Pretending would probably go a lot better if Murphy didn't have to keep looking at Bellamy, with his perfect hair and annoying freckles and fucking arms. As it was he did have to look at Bellamy and each time he did he realised that he no longer wanted to slam the dude up against a wall and punch him, he wanted to make out with him. Every fucking second of every fucking day. Murphy wondered how long that had been going on for, the wanting to kiss him thing, but figured he'd much rather live in ignorance, since it apparently did well for him for a good few years before he accidentally stuck his tongue down Bellamy's throat.

Murphy kept his barbs about Bellamy to an all time low, knowing that Miller knew him well enough that he probably just had to look at Murphy looking at Bellamy and would realise that Murphy was about 10 seconds away from humping his leg like a horny dog at any given moment. It was also because any time he and Bellamy did get in any sort of argument they ended up breaking all personal space rules, eyes trailing to the other's lips before someone would say something to snap them out of it.

So the arguing wasn't exactly something they did at that point. The two gave their project in a painfully civil manner, Murphy had to step it up in Mrs Griffin's class to make up for the appalling display of work ethics trying not to fuck Bellamy gave him.

Others took the lack of arguing as Murphy and Bellamy having finally found some sort of chill with each other and so they could all hang out more, and because the universe hated Murphy with a firey passion, his no good very very bad weird crush thing on Bellamy coincided with the summer holidays. leading to 'group bonding' or whatever the fuck they were calling it.

It started with more movie nights,a girl called Maya (jaspers new girlfriend) joining in the fray, even Lincoln was invited. Leaving it basically couples night. So of course, to counteract the couple affect Murphy invited Mbege, Bellamy seemed to be thinking the same as he invited Clarke and Wells.

Which is how Murphy found himself squashed in his bedroom a bottle of beer in his hand glaring at Octavia.

“We should play truth or dare.” She said happily.

“No.” Murphy said instantly.

“O, I love you but we're a bit old for truth or dare.” Bellamy said calmly.

“We could play I’ve never.” Miller suggested.

“We'd need better alcohol for that.”Murphy pointed out, a shot game with beer just wasn't fun.

“I got vodka, whisky and rum.” Mbege said, pulling three large bottles from his bag like it was no big deal. “Murphy help me get some glasses.” Mbege ordered. Murphy sighed but stood. A few minutes later they were back with an assortment of glasses, some shot glasses, others normal drinking ones.

“I'll go first.” Octavia said, snatching on of the glasses from the floor as everyone else took one. “I've never been arrested.” Murphy rolled his eyes and quickly took his shot. He smirked when he saw Lincoln, Mbege and surprisingly enough Clarke downing their shots.

“Look like we're not the only naughty kids on the list this year Miller.” Murphy said as Miller downed his own shot. The glasses quickly getting refilled.

“I've never been in a fist fight.” Lincoln said, downing his own shot and leaving almost everyone else to take there's.

“Monty, you've been in a fight?” Maya asked.

“Me and Jasper have had our ups and downs.” The boy said with a little laugh, and so the game continued, everyone taking their turn to give a suggestion.

“I've never kissed anyone in this room.” Mbege said, leaving his shot untouched as everyone else took there's. Murphy's eyes flickered to Bellamy before he downed his shot, hoping no one noticed.

“Murph, who have you kissed and why do I not know about it?” Miller asked, voice slurring.

_Oh shit oh shit_ Murphy thought, eyes flickering around the room as all eyes turned to him curiously, apart from Bellamy, who suddenly seemed very interested in the towel hanging over Murphy's door.

“Ohhh wait! no.” Murphy said quickly. “Shit sorry, that was just a dream.” Murphy lied. “Gotta say Blake your sisters a great kisser in dreams, great at everything in dreams really.” Murphy said, earning a laugh from Miller, a swift punch in the shoulder from Bellamy and a roll of the eyes from Octavia, Lincoln didn't seem to know how to take it, stuck between laughing and glaring at Murphy.

“I've never...thought about anyone in this room naked.” Maya said, blushing as she quickly took her shot. Murphy really hoped that she'd been thinking about someone else because he could not respect a woman who willingly thought about Jasper naked.

“Now does it count if we've also seen them naked?” Miller asked making Murphy snort out a laugh and Monty blush a violent red.

“Just drink dick head.” Murphy said before taking his own shot.

“pig.” Octavia mumbled, glaring at Murphy, Murphy bit back a reply of 'wrong Blake sweetheart' and instead let his eyes trail over the group. Stopping when he saw Bellamy's still full shot glass. Opening his mouth, ready to call bullshit, Bellamy noticed his gaze and smirked, eyes slowly trailing over Murphy's body deliberately before he took his shot, He slammed the glass back onto the floor with a wink in Murphy direction. Murphy felt his cheeks heating up, mind flashing back to the back seat of his car.

If Murphy were a smarter man he would have realised that a month of attempting not to jump Bellamy would go to waste if he didn't act quickly and kick everyone out. But Murphy was not a smarter man, just ask Mrs Griffin. And so he didn't just hauled his gaze off of Bellamy and stared at the side of Miller's head.

Murphy stupidity caught up with him an hour an a half later in the kitchen. He filled a glass with water, fully intending to turn back round and quickly take it to the vomiting Jasper only to freeze when he saw Bellamy hovering by the door.

“Hi.” Bellamy drawled.

“Hi.” Murphy said, hand tightening around the glass. Bellamy took a stumbling step forward, then another, he continued until he was a foot in front of Murphy. Murphy realised he'd never actually seen Bellamy drunk, he'd seen him at parties, he'd seen him with alcohol, but never drunk. Murphy was beginning to realise why he didn't drink enough to get drunk often when he stared at Murphy, hiccuped, cheeks rosy, an easy smile slipping onto his face, eyes dancing with affection.

“You're a really good kisser.” Bellamy slurred.

“Bel-” Bellamy interrupted him by sticking out a hand and placing it on Murphy's face.

“Sh.” Bellamy mumbled, Murphy pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing, trying to peer through the gaps in Bellamy's fingers to look at the man. “I liked kissing you.” Bellamy admitted. “I think we should do it again.”

“Now?” Murphy asked, voice muffled by Bellamy's hand.

“Nooo.” Bellamy said, pulling his hand back and stumbling a few steps away from Murphy. “You're drunk and that would be baaaad.”

_He's adorable_ Murphy thought watching the man sway around the room.

“But when you're not. We should totally make out.” Bellamy decided with a nod of his head. “Oh...I'm gunna puke.” Bellamy mumbled before he was turning and making his way to the downstairs bathroom.

“Murphy where's that water?” Octavia shouted down the stairs. Murphy shook himself out of the drunk Bellamy daze and rushed up to meet her.

“Bellamy's throwing up.” Murphy said as he walked past her and thrust the cup into Clarke's hand, watching as she quickly moved back into the bathroom and tried to convince Jasper to drink some. Murphy spotted Maya passed out in the bath.

“Oh god.” Octavia moaned, rushing down the stairs to find her brother.

“Where's Miller?” Murphy asked.

“He was taking Monty home.” Wells said. Murphy gave a short nod, knowing full well Miller wouldn't be back until at least noon.

“Let yourselves out,I'm going to bed.” Murphy mumbled, walking to his room. Kicking out the almost catatonic Mbege. “MAKE SURE HE GETS HOME!” Murphy shouted as he dragged the man outside his bedroom door before he was going back in. shutting it, placing a chair under the handle and falling onto his bed trying not to think about Bellamy Blake and his stupid drunk smile.

*

Murphy launched himself out of bed when he smelt bacon cooking. Stumbling around sleepily, moving the chair away from the door and sighing happily when he saw Mbege wasn't slumped up against the wall where he'd left him. Murphy wondered how long it had taken for Octavia,Lincoln and Wells to round up the drunk teens and send them home.

“BACON!” Murphy roared from the top of the stairs.

“Got you a plate in here.” David replied casually. Murphy smiled to himself, stomping down the stairs ready for a nice plate of bacon and an early lunch with David.

He hadn't expect to be met with a very hungover looking Bellamy Blake sitting hunched over the table when he turned into the kitchen. David handed Murphy a plate of bacon, Murphy grabbed a strip lifting it to his mouth, watching Bellamy wearily when Bellamy stood up.

“Mr Miller, do you have any Tupperware pots?” Bellamy asked, voice rough and husky.

“Yes, one second.” David mumbled, Murphy crunched down on his bit of bacon, reaching for another one only for the plate to be stolen out of his hands. David tipping the bacon into a Tupperware pot and handing it to Bellamy.

“Hey! That's mine!” Murphy snapped.

“Lets go.” Bellamy grumbled, walking past Murphy and grabbing his arm, dragging him from the room. Murphy looked to David for help, the man just sat at the table and begun eating his own food, uncaring of the fact his son was being kidnapped by a bacon thief.

Before long Murphy was in his car, driving, stealing bits of bacon from the Tupperware sat on his lap while Bellamy sat glaring out the window in the passenger seat.

“so..You going to tell me why you kidnapped me?” Murphy asked, looking over to Bellamy who just made a vague grunting sound. “How about you tell me where I’m meant to be driving us too then.” Murphy said, shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth. When Bellamy made no move to reply Murphy rolled his eyes. “Then I’m going ho-”

“Did I ask you to be my fuck buddy last night?” Bellamy asked causing Murphy to choke on his strip of bacon, coughs racking through him as he slammed a foot on the break.

“What, no!” Murphy snapped.

“So I didn't ask you about making out again?” Bellamy said slowly.

“Well yeah but...That was you asking If I’d be your booty call?!”

“No! Well..not really.” Bellamy said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just think maybe-” Murphy cut him off, copying the move Bellamy had done last night and shoving his hand over Bellamy's face.

“Shut up.” Murphy ordered. “So, you saying we should make out again was you asking me if I wanted a no strings attached, I’m horny lets do something kinda deal. Yes or No?”

“Yes.” Bellamy said, voice muffled under Murphy's hand.

“Okay. So, does you no longer being drunk change that offer.”

“No.”

“So you still want me as a booty call?”

“Yes.” Bellamy said. Murphy slowly dropped his hand, watching for any traces of a lie, some hint that it was all a joke to show in Bellamy's features. When he saw none Murphy lent back in his seat with a sigh. A loud beep and a shout sounded from the car behind them. Murphy turned, sticking his middle finger up hoping they could see it through the rear view window before he was pumping emori back into drive and slowly rocking down the road.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to find some back alley to park the car in so we can make out.”

“What? You're actually okay with this?”

“I'm 17 and horny. I couldn't be more okay with this.” Murphy admitted.

 


	4. Osmosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

One of the best things about being Bellamy's booty call was that there was no actual calling involved which meant no evidence left on cell phones. Apart from the few times Murphy had been drunk with Mbege and tried to sext Bellamy, he never got anything back. Other than a 'go to sleep' text from Bellamy and he'd promptly delete the conversations when he found them the next morning. The actual best with about being Bellamy's booty call was the fact he was getting hand jobs on a regular basis. Although he Murphy did feel like he was trapped in a bad risqué romance novel when Bellamy would drag him into the bathroom for a quick make out session when the group were gathered together.

He was pretty sure Bellamy was getting off on the whole secret fuck buddies thing.

Murphy hated to admit it but he was too. There was something fun about doing it right under everyone's noses. Especially Miller and Octavia. The two took up arguing again, back to their usual snipes at each other which no one but them seemed to enjoy, groaning in exasperation each time the two would so much look at each other knowing an argument would soon follow. Murphy however liked it, he found himself having to force down a smile each time he'd make a jab at Bellamy and from the twitch of Bellamy's lips when he listened to Murphy bitching at him it seemed he too thought it had turned into more of a game than anything else.

For once, things seemed good, great even so when Jasper came up with the idea for a camping trip Murphy had only fought a little when Miller had tried to agree for them and before long he was glaring at Monty's mom's van while he packed away the few things he could fit into the back of Emori.

“Mind if I ride with Monty?” Miller asked as he threw the last duffel into the boot.

“Go ahead.” Murphy said with a small shrug.

“You sure?”

“Camp-sites an hour away, I think I can survive that long without you.” Murphy said slamming the boot shut. “Go on. It's fine.”

“Thanks man.” Miller said with a small grin.

“Hey dickface.” Octavia called. “Me and Lincoln'll ride with you.”

“Why?” Murphy asked defensively.

“Because you'll play better road trip music.” Octavia said easily. “I heard Jasper talking about how he's got some steps to 'take us down memory lane'.” Murphy looked over to Jasper in horror, not that the boy noticed, too busy talking to Maya.

“Fine, get in.” Murphy said.

“I call shotgun.” Bellamy said, marching over.

“You really want to be trapped in a car with Murphy for an hour?” Octavia asked.

“It beats steps.” Bellamy said, eyes finding Murphy's. “Just.”

“Well maybe I don't want you in my car.”

“Oh here we go.” Octavia grumbled.

“Lets get going!” Jasper called excitedly. Murphy opened the passenger side door.

“Come on then Blake.” Murphy said, Bellamy raised an eyebrow, walking towards the door. Murphy slammed it shut at the last possible second before it would mean Bellamy getting decapitated. Before walking round to the drivers side.

“Real mature Murphy.” Bellamy grumbled. Murphy shot a sardonic smile over the car at him.

“This should be fun.” Lincoln mumbled before he was opening the door for Octavia and actually letting her get in before he slid in after her. Murphy ducked in his side, and begun trying to start the car. A moment later and Monty's van was rolling past them. Miller putting his middle finger up at Murphy as they went.

“Murphy, you really need to get your car cleaned.” Octavia mumbled as Murphy managed to get the car to work and begun slowly clattering after Monty. “I mean what ever is this stain?” Murphy looked round quickly, following her finger to see her pointing at a faded looking white stain on the middle seat. His flicked to Bellamy before he started laughing. Foot hitting the break as he leaned forwards, head hitting the steering wheel, tears leaking from his eyes.

“I think that means you don't want to know.” Bellamy said uncomfortably. “Don't touch it.”

“Be...Bellamy.” Murphy chocked out in between laughs.

“Shut up.”

“She fucking almost touched it.” Murphy sobbed. “That's brilliant.”

“Clean your fucking car.” Bellamy hissed

“I think I’m dying.” Murphy laughed

“Get out, we're leaving you here.”

*

They got back on the road again eventually, but not before Bellamy hauled Murphy out of the car, dragged him back into the house and told him why it really wasn't funny that his sister was sitting next to a seat stained with his jizz. Unfortunately all that conversation got Bellamy was more laughter from Murphy. He'd shut him up with a kiss, 15 minutes later the boys left the house again looking slightly dazed and Murphy had finally got to driving. They never did catch up with Monty's van however meaning the hour trip turned into a two and a half hour one of Octavia snapping directions at Murphy, Bellamy correcting her directions and Murphy ignoring both of them.

“THE OTHER RIGHT MURPHY!” Octavia screamed. “Great, now we're on the wrong road, well done.”

“Will you shut the fuck up and let me drive!” Murphy hissed.

“Will you actually drive us to the right place!” Bellamy snapped.

“I need to piss.” Octavia huffed. “We better get there soon.”

“Just pee there it wouldn't be first bit of bodily fluid to stain my seats.”

“Murphy!” Bellamy growled.

“I could walk there faster.” Murphy heard Lincoln mumble.

“I'll pull this car over if you want.” Murphy said.

When they arrived the tension seemed to suddenly zoom from the car, all arguments forgotten at the beginning of the field. Murphy spotted Monty's van and pulled up next to it. Jumping out and looking at the already set up tents.

“What took you so long?” Miller asked.

“We got lost.” Octavia said.

“We were not lost.” Murphy grumbled. “I just took the scenic route.”

“right...Well should we get our stuff in our tents and then start cooking?” Miller suggested.

“Sure, but where are we sleeping?” Murphy asked, moving to the boot and beginning to help Bellamy grabbing in grabbing everyone's bags.

“Maya and me are going to take one of the double tents.” Octavia said. “And then-”

“Can't I sleep in the tent with Maya?” Jasper asked.

“No. No couples sharing tents.” Octavia said hotly. “Bellamy's orders.” Murphy smirked when Monty, Miller and Jasper turned to Bellamy with betrayed looks.

“I'm not going camping when I can hear my sister having sex a few feet away from me okay.” Bellamy said. Octavia just rolled her eyes.

“So! Lincoln, Monty, Miller and Jasper will be in the four man tent.”

“You said no couples!” Jasper cried.

“They're not going to be doing anything when in a tent with you and Lincoln.” Octavia said calmly “Which leaves Bellamy and Murphy.” The girl said, turning to Bellamy with a smug smile. Murphy's eyes flicked to Bellamy, who was already looking at him. Murphy smirked, quickly winking at the man before letting out an overdramtic groan.

“Why! Why him? come on! I want to enjoy myself.” Murphy complained.

“Come on O! You can't be serious. Do you not realise one of us might end up dead by the end of the weekend?”

“You wanted no couples big bro. You want to change that rule?” Octavia said, Murphy watched as Bellamy pretended to think before he let out a sigh.

“You better not snore.” he shot at Murphy.

“Well this should be fun.” Murphy said sarcastically. Eyes trailing after Bellamy as he went to collect his stuff from the pile.

“It'll be fine man, just pretend he's not there.” Miller said. Murphy let out a wistful sigh, trying to seem like he was trying to take Miller's advice. Murphy knew he would be taking a lot of pleasure out of Bellamy and him sharing a tent.

*

They'd been talking about what to eat for dinner when the conversation about hunting came up. Murphy wasn't exactly sure how, he'd been busy playing cards with Monty but then the conversation had grown more heated and the boys attention had drawn over to the sexist point Jasper was attempting to convince Octavia of, that men were better hunters than women,

“We men. We hunt!” Jasper said with a grunt. Murphy rolled his eyes and saw Octavia doing the same.

“Please. We could so catch more of anything than you idiots could.” She said.

“There's two of you and six of us.” Bellamy pointed out. “There's not way you could win.”

“We'd win.” Octavia said, glaring her brother down.

“Okay! Let's calm down before we end up having to kill innocent woodland creatures.” Monty said calmly.

“We could go finishing.” Maya pipped up.

“We haven't got any lines genius.” Murphy snapped.

“Well, if you're really 'hunters' you don't need them do you?” Maya said sweetly. “It could be fun, and if we _do_ catch anything then we'll have dinner for tonight.”

“I'm in.” Octavia said immediately. “Boys Versus girls, may the best hunter win.”

“Lets do it.” Bellamy said before the groups were marching their way down towards the river leaving Murphy standing staring after them in exasperation.

“We need more normal friends.” Monty sighed from next to him.

“We really do Greeny.” Murphy said. “Come on, lets go laugh at them.”

The strange thing about it was that somehow Octavia and Maya were actually catching fish, mostly Octavia, but still. Murphy had watched in awe as the girl stood knee deep in the water and then shot her hands beneath it and pulled them back out with a wiggling fish.

“Holy shit.” Murphy mumbled. “I'm going to see how the others are doing.” Murphy called to Monty who'd taken to catching the fish Octavia lobbed at him with an excited grin. When Murphy found the men a 10 minute walk down the lake he couldn't help but laugh.

Lincoln was in the same situation as Octavia, easily picking the fish out of the water and throwing them to the bank. Miller was sitting watching them from the edge of the bank, ducking occasionally to let a fish fly past his head, Jasper sat in the water looking about ready to cry. Murphy's eyes trailed to Bellamy and suddenly he didn't want to laugh any more. Bellamy was standing in the water, top nowhere to be seen, water dripping down his stomach from stray splashes, holding a make shift spear.

“Murphy!” Miller called, Murphy turned back to him dumbly, eyes tearing away from Bellamy and moving to sit next to Miller. He noted that Millers top was actually wet.

“What happened?” Murphy asked, pinching at the wet fabric.

“I tried to use it as a net.” Miller grumbled. “You gunna try?”

“Not a chance in hell.” Murphy said quickly.

“We may be men but we can't hunt.” Miller said, “Minus Lincoln. Duck.” Murphy did as Miller said, a fish rushing over his head and landing on the small pile. Murphy leaned back on his elbows, eyes scanning over the water.

“The girls were doing pretty good. Well, Octavia was.” Murphy said. “Why'd your dad never take us fishing, isn't that a dad thing to do?”

“Because fishing sucks.” Miller mumbled seriously. “They smell gross and they're slimy. Taste good though.”

“YES!” Bellamy bellowed. “Murphy! Look, I got one!” Murphy's eyes slid over to the water. Bellamy standing proudly with a fish off the end of his spear grinning ear to ear, Looking like a little kid hoping for approval. He started walking forwards, feet splashing through the water sending it spraying up him. Soon he was standing over Murphy and Miller holding out the speared fish.

“You trying to court me Blake?” Murphy drawled. Smirking up at the man. “Because I should tell you, being given dead animals isn't exactly a turn on for me.”

“No dinner for you if you're going to be a grumpy wanker.” Bellamy snapped making Murphy laugh.

“I'm kidding. Dead animals is totally my thing, get me another 2 fish and 1 goat and I’ll give you a blow job.” Murphy said. Watching as Bellamy's eyes quickly ran over his lips as if he were considering finding a goat to slaughter.

“Fuck you.”

“You'd love to.” Murphy replied easily, Bellamy rolling his eyes and pulling his fish from the spear before he was swiftly dropping it onto Murphy lap and walking back towards the lake. “Gross.” Murphy mumbled, pushing the bleeding fish off of him.

Bellamy got 2 more fish before they decided to call it quits. Hauling their bounty up the bank to the girls who had managed to win by 1 fish. Monty had insisted they went round the camp-site, giving out some of the spare fish so they didn't go to waste. Bellamy had disappeared somewhere whilst the rest of the group traipsed round looking insane, going to each camp and offering them fish. Murphy's sales tactic had been to say 'I'll give you three fish for your oldest daughter' apparently people hadn't found it funny and Murphy had quickly been banished back to their tent to help Lincoln on skinning the remaining fish

Bellamy came back half an hour after the rest of the group returned fish free with a bag of alcohol. Passing out cans to each of them and pointedly ignoring Murphy's comments about him corrupting today's youths. The fish cooked a bit more than necessary over the fire, the sides singed and crackled when Murphy bit into them, but since they were fish caught for a river then cooked over a fire by tipsy teens Murphy really couldn't complain.

Eventually everyone begun filtering off into their tents. Murphy and Bellamy eventually being the only two left by the fire. Murphy didn't know if it was weird how comfortable he felt, how calm. Just watching the flames flicker, listening to crickets and the soft sound of Bellamy's breathing. He thought about talking, eyes flickering over to Bellamy only to see him looking into the fire looking peaceful. Murphy decided against it, he wasn't opposed to the silence, he quite liked it and it seemed for once he and Bellamy agreed on something.

It was a good half hour after everyone went to bed that Bellamy stood up, stretching out and grabbing the bag that he bought the alcohol back in. Murphy watched him as he walked back towards Murphy and dropped the bag onto his outstretched legs. Murphy felt the weight hit him, eyeing Bellamy before he shifted his weight onto one arm and shifted through the bag.

“The fuck is this?” Murphy asked, pulling out the slab of mutton.

“One goat.” Bellamy said, a smirk forming on his face. Murphy blinked at him, mind reeling back to earlier a second later.

“Alright.” Murphy said with a slow nod, standing up and walking towards the tent, he could practically hear Bellamy's mouth falling open.

“Wait what? I was just-”

“Are you really going to argue with me on this one?” Murphy asked turning to look back at Bellamy who stood still for a moment then quickly shook his head and raced into the tent.

If anyone noticed the extra spring in Bellamy's step the next day or the smug smirk that clung to Murphy face they didn't mention it. They did seem confused by the random packet of mutton sitting by the fire pit the next morning. Murphy had just shrugged it off as some weirdo trying to return the favour for the fish which everyone seemed to take.

It was Octavia who said they should go swimming in the lake. Everyone agreed and Murphy, despite his nervousness about the fish that he knew were residing in the water had agreed to go. Soon enough the whole group were near the lake, getting ready to dive into it's fish and no doubt cold depths.

Murphy pulled his hoodie off, letting it fall onto the grass amongst the pile of clothing that was quickly forming, before he was pulling his top over his head, freezing when he heard a gasp. Murphy dropped his top to the floor and looked to where everyone, sans Miller and Bellamy, was staring at him with wide eyes.

“I know I’m pale, fuck off.” Murphy grumbled.

“Well now that you mention it you really are.” Octavia said.

“I think they were looking at your scars man.” Miller said. “So now you've looked, fuck off.” Miller said glaring at the rest.

“Shit Murphy.” Jasper breathed moving to poke at the scar on the side of Murphy's ribs. Murphy quickly slapped his hand away.

“What did you expect. Generally when someone ends up in hospital from a beating they end up with a couple of scars.”

“A couple? Dude you have like a gazillion.”

“Jasper!” Monty scolded. Murphy rolled his eyes, turning round ready to make his way to the water.

“I didn't see this wound when we were checking if you needed to go to hospital.” Octavia said poking a scar on his back. Murphy quickly turned around, slapping her hand away.

“Don't.” He warned. “Now are we swimming or not?”

“But where did you get-”

“O. Leave it.” Bellamy snapped. “Let's swim.” He said, walking past Murphy and grabbing his arm, dragging him towards the water.

“Your touching me in public.” Murphy pointed out as his feet hit the cold water.

“I have a hand on your arm, it's not like my hands are down your shorts.” Bellamy said.

“How many scars do I have to get for you to put your hands down my shorts?” Murphy asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Bellamy rolled his eyes, dropping Murphy's hand and slamming himself into Murphy's side forcing them both to splash into the shallow water. Murphy felt a shiver rack through him as he was plunged into the cold water, letting out a small yelp.

“Fucking asshole!” Murphy growled, shoving Bellamy off of him and ignoring the man's laughs as he stood back up, skin covered in goosebumps. “Fuck it's cold.” Murphy hissed, stomping further into the water.

“CANNON BALL!” Murphy looked to the side, noting Jasper running along the top of the rocks at the start of the lake. Leaping off them and curling his body in a ball. Murphy ducked away from the splash. “HOLY SHIT” Jasper chocked as he surfaced, voice too high. “COLD COLD COLD!” He chanted, swimming his way towards Murphy and Bellamy.

“Wimp!” Octavia shouted, following his lead and diving off of the rocks. She came up with stuttered breath before she was flipping onto her back and floating along the water.

“It's fucking freezing.” Miller's voice floated out from behind him, a second later Murphy was being assaulted by splashes as Monty jogged through the water past him, diving under once it was deep enough. The spent a while getting use to the water. Holding races, seeing who'd win in a swim across the water (it was Lincoln, closely followed by Bellamy, Murphy was last, doing a strange doggy style stroke. He'd never really done too much swimming.)

“Miller, Monty. Chicken fight against me and Maya?” Jasper asked, once they got back to the right side of the lake.

“Sure.” Miller said with a small shrug.

“We'll get in on that too!” Octavia said. “We'll kick all your ass's.

“Murph. You in?” Bellamy asked quietly.

“hu?”

“You want to join in on the chicken fight?” Bellamy asked. Murphy's eyes slid back over to the couples.

“Sure. Let's show those loved up idiots how it's done.” Murphy said.

“Mind if we play?” Bellamy asked, despite the fact he was already ducking down for Murphy to climb onto him.

“Go ahead.” Jasper said, soon Murphy was facing down the others sat on top of their partners shoulders. Bellamy's hands gripping his thighs ensuring he didn't tumble off.

“I say we go for Jasper and Maya first.” Bellamy mumbled. “They'll be easiest.”

“Then shouldn't we leave them till last? When we're tired and shit?” Murphy asked.

“No, we'll hit them ea--”

“GOOO!” Octavia bellowed. Lincoln quickly walking her forwards. Rather than finding one person to fight it seemed everyone else just wanted to attempt to fight everyone at the same time. Murphy looked down to Bellamy who just gave a small shrug, barely noticeable under Murphy's weight before he was joining in with the fray. Murphy went for Monty first. Shoving at him trying to topple him off. Miller moved with Monty, keeping him sat safe and sound.

“Won't be that easy Murph.” Miller said with a grin. “Take him down Monty!”

“THIS IS WAR!” Jasper bellowed. Making Maya laugh.

Murphy wasn't surprised when Octavia finally pushed him off of Bellamy's shoulders, making her the victor. Monty was still coughing from where he'd been pushed off a minute before and managed to drink half the lake as he splashed beneath the water. The 8 of them made their way back to the river bank. Sitting against the soft mud, panting and laughing.

“Wanna go again? Switch up who's carrying who.” Octavia suggested.

“You think you can hold Lincoln ?” Murphy asked with a lazy smile.

“I know I can hold Lincoln.” She said proudly.

“Give us a minute. Monty needs to be able to breath.” Miller said, patting Monty's back.

“We'll take you this time!” Jasper said confidently.

“Maybe.” Monty coughed. “If Maya doesn't pull a Jasper and trip over half way through the fight.” the group laughed at the memory of Jaspers shocked face and yelp before he was plunging into the water. Maya waving her arms wildly as she went down, as if she could find something to hold onto.

“Alright. Let's do this.” Monty said, sucking in a shaky breath and standing back up, shaking his head, letting the water spray out like a dog after a bath. Murphy was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his back. Eyes flicking to the side to see Bellamy smiling at him, nodding back towards camp before he was dropping his hand and looking to the rest of the group who hadn't noticed the small exchange.

“I'm going to go get dry.” Bellamy said. “and start cooking. You guys have fun.”

“But Bell-”

“I'm going to go too, I’m fucking freezing.” Murphy lied.

*

Back at camp Murphy watched as Bellamy stoked the fire.

“If you bought me back here to cook I’m going to kick your ass.” Murphy muttered making Bellamy chuckle.

“I'm just putting some food on.” Bellamy said, making quick work of stabbing some chicken breasts with sticks and placing them so they were near enough to the fire that they would cook but far enough away not to burn in the next 15 or so minutes. Then he was standing up, turning to Murphy and pushing him into their tent.

*

Murphy was pretty sure he died for a moment during his first blow job. He saw the white light and was ready to race towards it if that's what it would always feel like. A few minutes later and Murphy was lying happily on his stomach, clean pair of boxers pulled on while Bellamy tried to fight his was into his own clothes in the small space.

“So.” Murphy drawled lazily. “How come you stepped your game up with a blow job?” Murphy asked.

“You did it first.” Bellamy mumbled childishly.

“Well..Yeah, have you seen my lips. I'm pretty sure they were made for sucking dick.”

“I would testify to that in court.” Bellamy said flopping down next to him with a grin. Murphy felt his fingers sweeping over his back. “I couldn't let you one up me.” Bellamy said.

“But seriously, why drag me back now? We're sleeping in the same tent, pretty sure you could have waited until tonight.”

“I really couldn't.” Bellamy mumbled, leaning forwards and pressing a small kiss to Murphy's shoulder in a strangle intimate move. “You look really hot when you're smiling.” Bellamy admitted.

“Well you look really hot when you're sucking my dick.” Murphy countered, he felt Bellamy's fingers trailing over the same spot on his back and sighed when he realised what was there. “You going to ask or are you just going to fondle it?” Murphy asked, pushing himself up slightly and turning his head to look at Bellamy who's hand slowly pulled back.

“Sorry.” Bellamy said. “I didn't mean to.” and then he was moving, grabbing his top and pulling it on. Murphy sighed, sitting back on his heels and grabbing his own clothes. Quickly pulling on his jeans and top as Bellamy left the tent.

Murphy followed him, watching as he turned the chicken, poking at it to see how cooked it was, it didn't take long for Murphy to realise he was avoiding his gaze.

“Bellamy.” Murphy snapped. “I wasn't....if you want to ask then just fucking ask, okay.”

“You don't mind telling me?” Bellamy said, suddenly looking back at Murphy.

“I wouldn't say you could ask if I wasn't.” Murphy said, moving to sit next to Bellamy, holding his hands out towards the fire, more as something to do than to warm himself.

“How'd you get the scar on your back?” Bellamy asked.

“My mum threw a bottle at me one night.” Murphy said bluntly. “There use to be more around it but they were smaller. They faded a few years ago.” The two fell into silence Bellamy swirling a stick around.

“Why'd you never go to Mr Miller?” Bellamy asked. Murphy grit his teeth, giving a small shrug.

“Guess I didn't think of it.” Murphy lied, he knew why he didn't go to David, knew that at the time he'd felt he deserved everything his mother dolled out. He'd killed his father, at least that's what she thought.

“Murphy.”

“No more questions.” Murphy said, glancing to Bellamy who just gave a short nod. “So...You seem to be dealing better with Lincoln lately.” Murphy said, trying to find a new subject.

“He's an alright guy and he makes her happy.” Bellamy admitted. “But if he ever hurts her I’ll kill him.”

“Please, we both know if he hurts her she'll kill him before you even know about it.” Murphy said making Bellamy laugh.

“Yeah, but I like to think I can still protect her.”

“GUYS!” The two jumped at Octavia's voice. Looking up to see her stood back a bit, too far away to hear them. “I THINK THEY'RE HAVING A CIVIL CONVERSATION, THE WORLD IS ENDING!” She bellowed Murphy saw the rest of the group a bit behind her. Jasper dramatically grabbed his chest and toppled over. Miller sprinted forwards.

“Murphy man are you okay! Are you sick?” He asked dramatically. Murphy scoffed as Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“You're all drama queens.” Murphy grumbled. Octavia sitting down across from them.

“What were you talking about?” Octavia asked.

“What the best way to murder everyone would be.” Murphy shot back.

“I was saying with an axe. Murphy thinks we should just set your tents alight.” Bellamy said, leaning back against the grass.

“Most of us would probably get out with burns, then you'd have a bunch of angry, on fire, people to deal with.” Octavia said. “The axe would be better.”

“Thank you O.” Bellamy said with a grin.

*

Summer seemed to pass in a haze of heat and outings. Murphy wondered what summer would have been like with Monty and Miller getting together, wonder whether he and Miller would have just sat on the couch flipping through films in their underwear moaning about the heat and being bored but doing nothing about it. It seemed like every day bought a new thing to do, half of the time it was just more movie nights, Murphy thought he probably should have felt weird, spending so much time with Bellamy when they weren't doing something for school, arguing or making out but, as much as he hated to admit it, was enjoying Bellamy's company, when the other couples were sat around too interested in each other than the film Murphy and Bellamy would trade snarky comments about the film, or get into a random debate and miss half of it. Of course, the constant group activities left less time for the two to actually make out. Not that Bellamy didn't try, dragging him into the bathroom on occasion, or Murphy would lean over and steal a kiss when no one was looking leaving Bellamy flushed in the face and wide eyed, voice a squeak leaving Murphy laughing and Octavia looking at her brother like he was insane.

Of course, all good things must end and so soon enough school was back. The first day of the new year went off surprisingly well and despite how cheesy it seemed Murphy was sure that the moment he walked through the doors was one he would remember forever. Possibly because for once it wasn't just him and Miller, they'd walked in as a hoard of seniors. Murphy by Miller's side as always, on Millers other side was Monty, the two holding hands, Miller with a beanie pulled on despite the still hot weather, Monty smiling at something Jasper had said, Jasper next to Monty, some weird ass goggles he found over the holidays perched on top his head, a dopey grin. Bellamy was next to Murphy, muttering a comment about Murphy swagged, arm dropping around his shoulders easily as if that was something they did. Octavia next to him looking radiant as always, rolling her eyes as Murphy snapped back a reply to Bellamy. The poor little freshmen looked to the group like they were kings, terrifying murderous kings and yeah, Murphy would remember it, he'd remember the warmth of Bellamy's arm and the badly hidden smile on Miller's face. The way Jasper's shoe squeaked as it hit the sticky floors.

He knew the year would have a lot of lasts so he was happy for that first, the feeling of walking into school with his friends.

*

Of course with school came Abby Griffin and after a summer away Murphy was more than happy to waltz into her class and flop into his usual seat ready for the last year of the woman.

“Mr Murphy.” She said half an hour through class. Murphy, for once, actually knew what they were talking about, he was even more surprised to know he actually knew the answer. But instead of talking about the nitrogen cycle like she wanted him to he looked her dead in the eye

“Mitochondria is the power house of the cell.” Murphy said watching as she literally groaned in frustration. Eyes falling back to Murphy in a hard glare.

“What makes you so arrogant that you think you can answer that every time?” She snapped

“I'm not arrogant Miss, I’m just right.” Murphy said, leaning back tipping his chair onto two legs and swinging there with a smirk. “Or is Mitochondria not the powerhouse of the cell.”

“Are you going to be rude or are you going to pay attention to my class?”

“Can I choose option 3? Sleep my way through it?”

“How do you expect to pass your exams if you never pay attention?” She growled.

“I don't know. Osmosis?” Murphy said with a shrug leaving Mrs Griffin shaking her head.

“Mr Murphy.”

“Jaha?” Murphy guessed, Mrs Griffin giving a short nod. Murphy sighed, sliding out of his desk and leaving for his first meeting with the principal. The last year of high school really had started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think that the next chapter will be the last. please comment! x  
> To those who already have commented thank you so much!! i really appreciate them and they make my day. I've been sending some to my friend like "look! they like it!!" so yeah, thank you.  
> If you ship Minty go follow my tumblr, i do a bunch of Minty prompts!  
> http://captainmintyfresh.tumblr.com


	5. Laser tag

Getting back into the flow of school was easy enough, that didn't make it any less painful to wake up each morning and drag himself and Miller into Emori and drive to school. Most mornings they ended up running just shy of late and so no one would be waiting outside for them. Monty would always be at Miller's locker though. Leaning against it staring at the floor like he was in pain, rubbing his eyes sleepily until he and Miller arrived, Murphy felt himself smiling whenever Monty caught sight of them, the way his face lit up, sleep suddenly wiping away as he waited for Miller to reach the locker and meet Monty with a kiss. Of course Murphy wouldn't admit that he found the two adorable and so he'd just slip a few lockers down to his own and gag loudly when the two stood talking and grinning like morons.

On days where Miller stayed at Monty's Murphy would pick them both up, usually driving past Bellamy's just as he and Octavia climbed into Lincoln's car. Murphy would stick his middle finger up at Bellamy with a grin. On those mornings they'd all walk in together, after Octavia had given Lincoln a quick kiss goodbye and he'd drove off to his morning classes.

Everything was going well. Mrs Griffin still hated him, he still answered the same thing every time, Bellamy would find him occasionally for a quick make out before the two would straighten their clothes and go back to the day. Murphy loved the nights Miller spent at Monty's as it usually meant Bellamy coming round for a few hours.

*

It was a good few weeks into school when Bellamy changed the routine. Murphy had been gagging animatedly as Miller and Monty walked down the corridor hand in hand leaving him grabbing his books for the next class when he saw the familiar flash of black hair. His eyes flicked up meeting Bellamy's and watching as Bellamy eyed him before he slammed his locker shut and made his way towards Murphy.

“Hey, Murphy.” Bellamy said, jogging over. “Jurassic worlds coming out next week. Wanna go see it?”

“Jurassic world?”

“Yeah, it's the new Jurassic park. Looks pretty cool.”

“Sure, sounds good.” Murphy said with a shrug.

“Great. I've got tickets to the midnight showing so make sure Mr Millers okay with it. We won't be getting back till gone 2.”

“Alright.” Murphy said. “Gotta get to class. Later.”

*

He asked David about it that night and unsurprisingly he said yes, although he had raised an eyebrow when Murphy said he was going with Bellamy Blake.

“You two friends now?” David asked, Murphy quickly pulled a face.

“God no.” Murphy snapped. “We just both like the film. Figured we might as well go together.” Murphy said with a shrug.

“Alright...Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us.”

“Why?”

“Just ask him.” David said with a sigh.

*

“David wants to know if you want dinner before the film.” Murphy said the next day, hanging by Bellamy's locker ignoring the confused looks of passers by.

“Uh..Sure, if your okay with that?” Bellamy said, pulling out a book and slamming his locker.

“Yeah whatever, we could watch Jurassic park 3 before, I still haven't seen it.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Bellamy said with a nod of his head. “We got bio.”

“I need to get my book.” Murphy muttered.

“Why? Isn't it still in it's wrapping?”

“Nah, took that off last week, run out of room to doodle on the cover.” Murphy said sadly. Bellamy rolling his eyes and hip checking Murphy.

“Lets go get it. I don't want to be late.”

“Nerd.” Murphy grumbled, following after Bellamy. After a quick trip to Murphy locker the two were jogging back in the other direction to get to class.

“Your late.” Mrs Griffin said, eyeing Murphy.

“Sorry.” Bellamy said sheepishly.

“We were far to busy making out in the janitors closet.” Murphy lied, quickly ducking under the arm Bellamy swung at him.

“Out Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffin sighed.

“I haven't even done anything.”

“Yet.” Miller pipped up 'helpfully' from the back.

“Spreading rumours isn't in good taste, even if you're part of the rumour.” Mrs Griffin said.

“How do you know we weren't really going at it in the closet?” Murphy asked with a small smirk.

“Because Bell has standards.” Octavia said making Bellamy bark out a laugh, Murphy rolled his eyes, biting his cheeks to keep him from snapping out just how Bellamy had long since stooped to Murphy's level standards be damned.

“Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffin snapped.

“You're disrupting my learning.” Murphy accused.

“What have you ever learnt in my class?”

“That mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell.” Murphy drawled. Looking to Mrs Griffin and freezing when he saw the cold look in her eyes. It reminded him of his mother when she'd had a few too many and decided that hitting her son was a good idea. Murphy took an involuntary step back.

_She's a teacher she won't hit you_ Murphy thought as he shifted nervously. Eyes falling to the floor.

“Everyone knows he was just kidding.” Bellamy said. “I honestly think the best punishment for Murphy would be your making him sit through the lesson.”

“Sit down.” Mrs Griffin ordered. “Both of you. Mr Murphy no interruptions.” Murphy nodded walking to his seat and dropping next to Miller who raised an eyebrow.

“You alright?”

“She really hates me.” Murphy muttered.

“Her and Clarke had a fight. She's just in a bad mood.” Wells breathed leaning back on his chair, swinging in front of them with a small smile. “Don't take it personally.”

“Don't eavesdrop dick head.” Murphy snapped. Moving to glare at his book while Miller muttered an apology to the little Jaha on his behalf.

*

Murphy was pretty sure he should feel weirder about having Bellamy over for dinner by what was sort off his invitation. He knew he could have never passed the offer of dinner on to the man but for some reason he had and so almost a week later Bellamy was sitting at the table eating with them.

“So what are you going to see?” David asked, swirling his fork in the spaghetti. Murphy slurred up a few strands of his own.

“durasikwhirl.” He said over a mouthful of food.

“What?”

“Jurassic world.” Bellamy said.

“I'd say have him back by 3 but he has the car.” David said looking to Bellamy with a smile. “So John, back by 3 or you're grounded.”

“I'm 17, you can't ground me.” Murphy grumbled.

“I can.”

“Can't.”

“Then back by three or I’ll arrest you.” David said calmly. Murphy rolled his eyes and gave a short nod before shovelling more spaghetti into his mouth, chewing angrily at David.

“Bellamy if you want to stay that's fine. Nathan's at Monty's for the night so you can have his bed.”

“Thanks Mr Miller but my house is on the way back from the cinema, so Murphy can just drop me off, right?”

“Aw you don't want to sleep over? But I wanted to snuggle.” Murphy said sarcastically.

“If I stayed over we'd be doing a lot more than snuggling ducky.” Bellamy replied. David laughing.

“For someone you insist your not friends with you seem to get on well.” David said. Murphy bared his teeth at him, having no comeback other than 'well he's tolerable when you get blow jobs for hanging out.' and moved back to eating. After dinner David quickly got ready for the night shift at the station, darting out with a wave and 'have fun' to the boys.

“So we have the house to ourselves.” Murphy drawled. “You wanna make out or watch Jurassic park.”

“Both.” Bellamy said, grabbing Murphy and quickly sweeping him into a fireman carry.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Murphy growled, kicking out trying to roll his way off Bellamy shoulder. It didn't work in the slightest.

“Carrying you.”

“Why?” Murphy asked, body bouncing slightly as Bellamy jogged up the stairs. Bellamy kicked Murphy's bedroom door open.

“So I can do this.” Bellamy said, before throwing Murphy onto the bed.

Murphy hit the soft mattress with a thud, bouncing slightly. Bellamy quickly stopping that by settling down onto off him. Arms caging Murphy in, a grin on his face that didn't fully disappear even when he leaned forwards catapulting Murphy's lips leading the kiss to have too much teeth, not that Murphy could complain, not when he realised he too was grinning into the kiss like a weirdo.

“Nerd.” Murphy mumbled against his lips

“Lets watch Jurassic park.” Bellamy decided pulling back.

“Your not helping my claim of you being a nerd.”

“You're the one who makes out with a nerd, it's much more shameful.” Bellamy said.

The two watched Jurassic park 3 pressed together on Murphy's bed, but neither made a move for anything more, too interested in the movie. Once it ended the two spent the remaining time before they had to leave catching up on the kissing they missed during the film before the made their way to the cinema in Murphy's piece of shit car.

“You want popcorn?” Bellamy asked once they were there, nodding over to the concessions stand. Murphy felt his mouth starting to water at the idea and nodded.

“But not salted, salted sucks.” He added.

“Obviously.” Bellamy said, walking over and quickly buying the popcorn, stealing a few pieces off the top. “Murphy, you want a drink?” Bellamy asked. Murphy nodded, soon Bellamy was walking back over, holding the popcorn under his arm and a drink in either hand, ducking his head to suck up a bit of popcorn up. Murphy grabbed a handful before taking one of the drinks looking at the people beginning to move into the screening room.

“Lets go.” Murphy said over a mouthful of popcorn.

*

Once again there was no kissing during the film, but Bellamy's arm was around the back of Murphy's seat, a constant warm heat burning into his shoulders as the two sat enthralled by the movie.

Murphy should really have noticed then, when they'd spent over four hours of time together not making out that something was changing, or perhaps when Bellamy had not only got him a ticket but also got him a drink and popcorn to share. He definitely should have noticed when he actually stopped Emori outside Bellamy's to let him get out, or when Bellamy flashed him a grin and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before getting out and shouting out a 'see you tomorrow.'. And if he were dense enough to miss that change then perhaps he should have noticed when he was lying in his bed with a grin thinking back on the night and not jacking off.

But of course, Murphy was dense and so all of these things were lost on him, and apparently Bellamy too as the pair entered the new era of there booty call relationship in which they would spend time together doing things alone, without it just being making out. Murphy really really should have noticed, especially when Miller started to notice.

“You're hanging out with Bellamy a lot.” Miller said one night when the two were playing call of duty in Miller's room.

“So?” Murphy grunted.

“You friends now?” Miller asked, Murphy gave a shrug.

“He's still an ass.” Murphy replied, although he couldn't remember the last time the two actually argued. “But I guess he's not all bad and since your off with Monty all the time I might as well talk to someone.”

“Fair enough.” Miller mumbled. “So...You two want to come play laser tag against me and Monty?”

“Why?”

“Because Octavia said no and I think you and Bellamy would be the next best competitors.”

“We'll wipe the floor with you.” Murphy said seriously. “I'm in, if Blake can't come I’ll bring Mbege, when is it?”

*

Bellamy could come. So the four of them loaded up into Murphy's car and made their way to the laser tag complex. Standing amongst the little kids as they paid. Murphy shoving his and Bellamy's half of it at the clerk before Bellamy could get out his wallet.

“You paid for the cinema.” Murphy explained.

“Cool.” Bellamy said. “Thanks.”

“Prepare for trouble!” Miller exclaimed, suited up in his vest, holding his gun up with a wide grin.

“and make it double!” Monty said, moving back to back with Miller, a matching grin on his face.

“and you call me a nerd.” Bellamy muttered making Murphy snort out a laugh while Monty and Miller ran through the entirety of Jesse and James' theme.

“We can't let them beat us.” Murphy said seriously.

“Not a chance in hell.” Bellamy agreed. “Do anything to win.”

“I'm going to beat Miller.” Murphy said, glaring over at the boy who raised an eyebrow before turning back to Monty. “Just so you know, I’m not about to take a bullet for you.”

“What if I promised to suck you off later.”

“Oh Bellamy. We both know you'll do that anyway.” Murphy said with a smirk. “Lets get this shit started!” Murphy hollered, ignoring the horrified looks from parents.

“Your dead you pasty ass white boy.” Miller called.

“You love my ass Miller.”

“I love Monty's ass.” Miller replied easily ignoring his boyfriends blush.

“Do whatever you have to win.” Bellamy said seriously.

*

In retrospect, they really should have known better to play so competitively when they were surrounded by mostly children. Miller shouldn't have invited Murphy and Bellamy shouldn't have egged him on with.

Murphy was actually quite surprised with how much they'd gotten away with, but apparently grabbing a small girl and using her as a shield from Monty's attack had been the last straw. The owners had swiftly pulled them out of the game, along with the girl, who Murphy had been meant to apologise too. Murphy hadn't, and then the four had been booted from the complex.

“Fuck you Charlotte you whiny little s-” Murphy was interrupted from yelling at the girl by Miller hoisting him off his feet and quickly running through the doors into the car park.

“We won.” Murphy said as Miller set him back down.

“You got us kicked out, your disqualified.” Miller said seriously.

“You made her cry.” Bellamy growled storming towards them. “She's a fucking kid Murphy, you could have just said sorry.”

“She was being a dick!” Murphy defended.

“She's like 10!”

“You think I care?”

“Are you incapable of acting like a human being and showing emotions other than anger?”

“Oh shut it with the self righteous crap. I get it, you like to skip through flowery meadows and shit but not everyone does. I was just playing it's not my fault she was best at the game when being used as a human shield.”

“Let's just forget it and go get some food.” Monty said.

“You scared her! You just needed to apologise and it would have been fine!” Bellamy snapped.

“Oh fuck off Bellamy.” Murphy muttered, turning to make his way to the car only for Bellamy to stop him with a hand on the shoulder spinning him around.

“I'm serious Murphy, what the fuck is wrong with you that you can't suck up your pride for five fucking seconds and apologise to the kid.”

“Nothings wrong with me.” Murphy growled, shoving Bellamy away from him. “I knew I should've just brought Mbege.” Murphy grumbled under his breath.

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“No, if you'd rather be with Mbege why don't you go? We'd probably have a better time without you here being an ass.”

“Maybe I will. I'm pretty sure me and Mbege could have a lot of fun.” Murphy said with a smirk. He could tell when the meaning behind his words hit Bellamy, the way the anger slide of his face replaced with hurt.

“Fine.” Bellamy hissed. “Go have some fun with Mbege, see if I care.”

“Fine.” Murphy growled, finally turning back away and making it into Emori. It would have been a dramatic exit if the car didn't take 7 attempts to start. Murphy cussing his piece of shit car as he sat knowing that the three were watching him fail to start the car. Finally he was able to drive off, eyes flicking to the rear-view mirror and watching Bellamy look after the car as it drove off. Shoulders stiff, fists clenched at his sides.

He was tempted to go find Mbege and proposition him just to spite Bellamy, but he had no idea if Mbege would punch him in the face or not at the suggestion. He still did go find Mbege but he kept any proposition idea's to himself, just quickly snapped a picture of Mbege sipping out of a bottle of beer and sent it off to Bellamy. With a 'fuck you' attached. Murphy knew he was childish, knew he should have just admitted that he should have apologised to the girl, but still. He didn't need Bellamy telling him what he should and shouldn't do.

“fucking prick.” Murphy grumbled, Mbege turning to him with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Good day?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Murphy snapped, Mbege just smiled and sipped at his beer.

“You know you usually end up hanging out with me when some thing’s wrong in your group of friends.” Murphy thought back on the times he'd spent time with Mbege and realised that not only was that true, but it all lead back to Bellamy, if Bellamy hadn't pissed him off Murphy wouldn't have left the lunch table and met Mbege, if he hadn't kissed Bellamy he wouldn't have went on a 5 hour drive with Mbege into the middle of nowhere.

“Fucking Blake.” Murphy growled.

“So what happened this time?” Mbege asked so Murphy told him. Snapping out the story and taking pulls of his beer. The story only left Mbege laughing.

“You used a kid as a shield? That's brilliant!”

“That's what I thought!” Murphy exclaimed happily.

“One more question.” Mbege said, Murphy raised an eyebrow as if to say go on. “How come you came to me afterwards? I mean, why not head home? Not like Blake would go there just to argue more.”

“I wanted to make sure I won the argument.” Murphy said seriously.

“And how does coming to me make sure you win the argument?” Mbege asked, Murphy quickly fishing out his phone and showing him the picture he'd sent to Bellamy.

“So your fucking him and want him to think you came over to fuck me?” Mbege asked casually causing Murphy to choke on his beer.

“No! Of course not!” He coughed out, eyeing Mbege who really didn't look convinced. A knock on the door stopped the conversation from progressing, something Murphy would be eternally grateful for. Mbege stood, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the door. Hauling it open.

“Oh, it's you.” Mbege said tonelessly.

“Where is he?” Murphy's eyes widened.

_Oh fuck no_ Murphy thought, as Bellamy didn't wait for an answer just barged into the house spotting Murphy laid across the couch in a second.

“We need to talk.” Bellamy said, walking over and grabbing Murphy's arm, dragging him off of the couch.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Murphy hissed, trying to pull his arm out of Bellamy grip to no avail. Mbege watched calmly sipping at his beer as Bellamy hauled Murphy from the apartment. The man only let go once they were outside. Murphy glaring over at him.

“What do you think your doing?” Bellamy asked. “We get in an argument so you just go to screw the first guy you think of.”

“What's the big deal? You're a booty call. Not like were exclusive.”

“The big deal is I don't want you screwing some other guy.”

“Jealous?” Murphy drawled.

“No, I just don't want to get an STD.” Bellamy snapped. “Get in the car. I'm taking you home.”

“You're not my keeper.”

“No I’m your friend so get your ass in the car before I throw you in.”

*

Murphy wasn't exactly sure how he ended up back at Bellamy's sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of water in one hand and a grilled cheese in the other but he couldn't complain.

“I'm not drunk.” Murphy said as he took a bite of the food.

“Yeah but you gotta be hungry.” Bellamy said, kicking off his shoes and falling down next to Murphy on the bed.

“I'm still not sorry for not saying sorry.” Murphy mumbled.

“I'm not sorry for calling you out on being a dick to a child.”

“Are we cool?”

“Yeah...We're cool.” Bellamy said, laying back. Murphy made quick work of his grilled cheese, before slurping up his water.

“I wasn't going to do anything with him.” Murphy admitted a bit later, head turning so he could just see Bellamy's sleepy eyes sliding over to him. “I just wanted to piss you off.”

“That's really dicky.” Bellamy said, voice husky with sleep. “Why you telling me?” Murphy shrugged looking back to Bellamy's closed door. Bellamy's foot nudging his side. “Thanks for telling me.”

“So you were jealous?” Murphy asked, a moment later arms were wrapping around him. Dragging him further on the bed and forcing him to lie down. Head tucked beneath Bellamy's chin as Bellamy hugged his arms to his side keeping him from moving.

“I stick to not wanting STD's” Bellamy mumbled.

“I should head home.” Murphy said, despite the fact he really didn't feel like moving.

“If you want to walk then fine but I’m not letting you take the car.” Bellamy said.

“I've had less than a beer.” Murphy said.

“I'm not letting you drive if you've had anything. Just stay here. O's at lincolns.”

“We gonna get freaky?” Murphy mumbled sleepily.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Bellamy said making Murphy huff out a laugh.

“You really don't mind me staying?”

“I've had your dick in my mouth, I’m pretty sure I can handle you sleeping in my bed for one night.” Bellamy said. “but don't get any idea's,I still hate you.”

“Yeah, I hate you too.” Murphy breathed. Feeling himself relaxing, sleep calling him. The earlier argument forgotten, Cheek pressed against Bellamy's chest the slow rise and fall lulling him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter should be the last, i know i've said that before but i think that six may actually be the last.   
> Hope you like it  
> please comment and stuff


	6. fucking clowns

Autumn rolled on with a chilly wind, the leaves fluttering from their tree's in vibrant and frost settling across the ground in the early hours. Murphy traded out his hoodies for sweaters his thumbs poking through holes in the sleeves, Monty was often seen donning one of Millers beanies, the wool tugged over is ears cheeks tinged red when Miller would adjust it.

Murphy loved Autumn, mainly because it lead to Halloween, his favourite holiday, as a child it had been a time to escape the house for a few hours and beg for candy but now it was a time for drinking.

“We're going to a haunted house.” Octavia told him bluntly, like Murphy had no say in the matter.

“No.” Murphy said quickly.

“I'm with Murphy.” Miller said, throwing Murphy his sandwich.

“We always go to a haunted house.” Bellamy chirped. “You can't ruin tradition.”

“We always stay home and drink, you can't ruin our tradition.” Murphy said seriously.

“Come on murph.” Jasper cooed, dropping an arm around Murphy's shoulders. Murphy quickly shoved his sandwich towards Jaspers face making the boy shriek and recoil.

“Don't touch me. And don't call me Murph.”

“You can't not come.” Octavia moaned. “We're friends now. You _have_ to come.”

“We're not friends.” Murphy argued childishly.

“Come on Murphy, it'll be fun.” Bellamy said.

“Murphy punches people when he gets scared. He's not walking around a haunted house.” Miller admitted. “We went once, he hit the actor. Not good, we don't go any more.”

“You hit the actor?” Monty gasped looking to Murphy who shrugged guiltily.

“No haunted house.” Murphy and Miller insisted.

*

“Why are we here?” Murphy whined looking to the entrance of the Halloween fright night. Miller standing next to him hands shoved in his pockets, along with one of Monty's.

“He promised me sex Murph.” Miller whined.

“I'm no longer your brother, find a new one.”

“This is going to be great!” Octavia cheered happily. “Murphy do not punch anyone.”

“It's a reflex!” Murphy snapped, storming after the group. Miller looking over to him with guilty eyes.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Maya said sincerely.

“I'm not a child!”

“I meant so you didn't hit anyone.” Maya said with a roll of her eyes. “You can't punch anyone if you're holding my hand.”

“No.” Murphy mumbled. “You guys go get scared, I'm going to eat.” Murphy said, walking off towards the mess of food stalls only to be yanked back by a hand on the back of his sweater.

“This one you have to keep your hands on the shoulders of the person in front of you.” Octavia said, pointing to the first attraction. “Go between me and Lincoln, we'll make sure you don't hit anyone.”

“I'm not getting out of this am I?” Murphy asked Miller. A round of no's came from the group leaving Murphy sighing and moving over with the hoard to the doors, listening to the instructions before they were being sent into it. Murphy's hands clamped firmly on Octavia's shoulders, squeezing probably too tight. Octavia, the brave solider she was had gone first and so moved her hands up, wrapping her thin fingers over Murphy's hands to ensure they stayed there. He could feel Lincoln's hands on his shoulders, and could just about see the back of Octavia's head in the dimly lit hall they made their way down.

The first few scares weren't too bad, just something popping out or a loud sound that made the group jump. Miller could hear Maya laughing at Jaspers screams, Miller swearing each time something popped out. Octavia and Lincoln keeping him from punching anything, he'd twitched once and Octavia was gripping his hands tighter.

Murphy left the house laughing and was quick to go into the next with everyone. They were pretty much the same. Something jumped, Jasper screamed. Miller and Murphy swore, but they were fun, everyone taking a duty on 'Murphy watch' holding his wrists so he couldn't jump and hit any of the actors.

“Oh my god! We have to go into this one!” Octavia cheered, running to the fifth attraction, yet another house full of scares. Murphy was about to agree when he saw the picture.

“No.”

“Oh come on! You've liked the rest it'll be fun.” Maya said appearing next to him and nudging him forwards.

“No.” Murphy said again, taking a quick step back only to slam into Bellamy's chest.

“Murph, there just-” Miller begun

“don't fucking say it!”

“Don't say what?”

“He has a thing about clowns.” Miller said despite Murphy trying to glare him to death.

“You're scared of clowns?” Jasper said with a laugh.

“No of cou-” as if on cue one appeared, probably to lure them into the house. Murphy froze, sinking back onto Bellamy. “FUCK OFF!” Murphy shrieked. The clown moved closer, seemingly enjoying Murphy's fear. “MILLER! MILLER GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Murphy yelped, veering off, heart rate spiking as he ducked behind Bellamy like a coward.

“Okay. So no clowns.” he heard Maya say, he could hear Miller asking the clown to leave.

“You guys go.” Bellamy said. “I'm hungry so we'll grab some food and see you in a few minutes.”

“You sure bell?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah. Just don't leave me with him for too long.”

“I'll stay.” Miller said, Murphy peeking round Bellamy to ensure the clown was gone.

“It's fine.” Murphy mumbled. “Go, just never tell me what happened inside there.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah go.” Murphy said, the group slowly wandered off towards the door leaving Bellamy to grab Murphy's sleeve and drag him off towards the food stalls.

“I can't believe you're scared of clowns.” Bellamy said with a small laugh.

“fuck off.” Murphy growled.

“I'm not making fun of you.” Bellamy instead. Murphy saw him check behind them, the group must have entered as a moment later he was dropping an arm around Murphy's shoulder. “It's kinda cute.” Bellamy said with a cheeky grin that made Murphy roll his eyes.

“Whatever. Lets get some food.”

“You could call me cute.”

“I'd rather be with the clowns.” Murphy grumbled making Bellamy laugh.

“For that you're buying your own food.” Bellamy said before they were moving to order food for the whole group. Slapping it onto one of the tables and sliding into their seats, eyes on the clown house, Bellamy's arm wound around Murphy's waist.

“You want to stay round tonight?” Bellamy asked, as he tried to figure out how to hold together his burger with one hand.

“What about O?”

“She'll be with Lincoln. So we could watch a film or something?” Bellamy said, giving up on his burger rather than moving his arm from around Murphy.

“Sure. But no clown films.”

“No clown films.” Bellamy agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Murphy's lips. Murphy moved to grab his own burger, ignoring Bellamy stealing a few of his fries.

Bellamy moved his arm eventually. When he spotted the others leaving the clown house and making their way over. A quick meal later and they were back to the attractions. Bellamy sticking close to his side, even going as far to hold his hand in one of the darker haunted houses. Murphy figured he was just ensuring Murphy didn't punch any poor actor.

The last attraction was definitely the best, a maze that swirled for what seemed like miles. Monty had tripped over at one of the scares, they'd all gotten turned around more than once and ended up finding the exit in groups. Murphy left with Maya and Jasper, they'd lost the others over half an hour before and so Murphy had eventually just went to one of the actors and asked for directions.

Murphy turned the last corner, seeing the exit behind sheets of plastic.

“MURPHY!” Miller bellowed, standing by the exit. “Run now!” He ordered.

“wha-” Murphy begun, then he heard it, the loud revving of a chainsaw eyes darting around the plastic tarps.

Murphy felt his heart stop as he looked to it. A clown with a chainsaw, running towards him. He reached out, grabbing the closest thing to him and shoving it forwards, which happened to be Maya the girl letting out a giggling shriek as Murphy tried to run backwards into the maze only to slam into Jasper who begun body blocking him.

“We have to go that way.” Jasper insisted, grinning like he enjoyed Murphy’s fear and giving him a quick shove backwards.

“Get out of my way.” Murphy stuttered, trying to run back past him only to be shoved backwards again. Murphy felt tears pricking in his eyes as he chanced a look behind him to see the clown approaching revving the chainsaw and laughing. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Murphy screamed.

“Murphy! It's fine! Just run!” Miller shouted, Murphy could see him near the exit, waving Murphy over. He shook his head quickly, stumbling a few steps backwards as the clown approached.

“Nonono.” Murphy breathed.

 _I cant breath_ Murphy thought hysterically. Heart thundering in his chest. Murphy felt something slam into his side and shrieked, slamming his fist down, he heard a familiar grunt of pain before he was begin thrown over Bellamy's shoulder.

“Don't hit me moron!” Bellamy hissed before he was taking off running past the clown, ignoring Murphy screaming. It only took a few seconds for them to be past it and out into the bitingly cold air. Murphy being set back down on shaky legs.

Miller was there in an instant, hand on Murphy's shoulder.

“It's gone, you're okay.” Miller insisted.

“So he really doesn't like clowns.” Monty said from beside Miller.

“No shit!” Murphy hissed.

“Lets go get a drink.” Monty said, grabbing Murphy's arm and dragging him away from the sound of the still revving chainsaw.

“He screamed like a girl.” Jasper said with a laugh.

“It's not funny Jasper.” Monty snapped.

“What's wrong with screaming like a girl?” Octavia asked, squaring up to Jasper.

“He's a bitch.” Murphy mumbled. Feeling Monty rub a hand soothingly over his back. Heart still thumping like he might have a heart attack at any minute.

“Yes he is.” Monty agreed.

*

Before long everyone had filled themselves up on coke then they were making their way to the car park. Murphy thoroughly ignoring Jasper despite the boy bouncing around him trying to get Murphy to crack and talk to him. He didn't seem to realise Murphy was trying his hardest not to punch him for shoving him towards the clown.

“Told you it'd be fun.” Octavia said, falling into step next to Murphy. Murphy made a non committal noise that just made Octavia roll her eyes and ruffle his hair, despite Murphy protest.

“Murph, you mind if I go to Monty's?” Miller asked.

“Go ahead. Get laid.” Murphy said, smirking when Monty flushed red and stuttered.

Monty, Miller, Jasper and Maya hopped into Monty's van, leaving Murphy to lean against Emori and wait while Bellamy lectured Lincoln on safe driving while Octavia tried to shoo him away, popping on the motorcycle helmet and climbing on behind Lincoln who nodded along to Bellamy's ranting and listened patiently despite the fact he already knew it all.

“Blake. Stop yapping and lets go. It's cold.” Murphy snapped eventually. Bellamy turned to him with a frown.

“I'm just making sure-”

“Lincoln knows how to ride his bike dumb ass.” Octavia said exasperatedly. “He'll be safe, I'll call you when we get there okay?”

“Fine.” Bellamy grumbled, moving over to Emori and climbing in. Murphy quickly saluted Octavia before he was climbing in himself and pumping the car into drive. Ignoring the way Bellamy looked after Lincoln's disappearing motor bike like a sad, lost puppy.

Murphy would love to say that when he stayed round Bellamy's, which seemed to be a regular occurrence since their fight, that he and Bellamy had hot sex, but more often than not they ended up watching a film and falling asleep curled around each other, and when they did do something it was generally lazy make out's that never lead to sex. This was one of those nights, where they kissed on Bellamy's bed and ground against each other until they came, a quick shower and then fell onto the bed, Bellamy curling an arm around Murphy's waist, tracing one of Murphy's scar with his finger.

“Wanna go for dinner next week?” Murphy asked as he rubbed his head against the pillow like a cat.

“Where?” Bellamy hummed

“That Japanese place you like.”

“Sure, you going to learn how to use chopsticks or you still being stubborn?”

“Stubborn.” Murphy grumbled. “Night.”

“Night.”

*

A few nights later Miller was walking into Murphy's room. Holding a box of pizza.

“You wanna hang?” Miller asked.

“You haven't got a date or anything?” Murphy asked curiously, Miller shook his head, dropping down next to Murphy. Placing the pizza box on the bed behind them.

“Nah, I thought we'd hang out. Seems like someone else is always here lately.” Miller said.

“That's what happens when you get a boyfriend with the most annoying group of friends ever.” Murphy grumbled. “So, how is your better half?”

“Better ha- I’m your brother! You should think I’m the better half.” Miller huffed.

“Yeah, but then I’d just be lying.”

“Dick.” Miller said with a small laugh. “It's good, he's great. We're great.” Murphy wanted to roll his eyes at the large grin on Millers face but he just felt himself smiling along. “What about you? You have any love prospects?” Murphy's mind flew to Bellamy curled around him in his bed, but that wasn't love, that was just a friend, a make out friend, that he went to dinner with at least once a week, and saw every day, and went to laser tag and haunted houses with along with a bunch of other couples, totally just a friend.

“Nope.” Murphy said, watching as the smile slid off of Millers face, the man chewing his lip.

“There's actually something I need to talk to you about.”

“okay.” Murphy said.

“So you like Monty right?”

“Yeah of course.” Murphy said. “Wait, are you proposing? Can I be your best man?”

“No! Dude. No. Just..Okay so Monty likes you.”

“Cool”

“No, I mean..He really likes you.” Miller said slowly. “So I was thinking....There's always been this...tension between us.”

“what?” Murphy asked, looking over to Miller confused. “what the fuck are you-” Miller leaned forwards, pressing a finger to Murphy's lips to shut him up.

“Sexual tension.”

 _what?_ Murphy repeated in his head. Eyes widening as he stared at Miller.

“Me and Monty were talking and we were thinking, the three of us could try you know..a threesome.”

 _this is a nightmare, I am having a very fucking weird nightmare_ Murphy thought, moving his hand to pinch at his thigh.

“I've seen the way you look at me. I love you Murphy.” Miller breathed, moving his hand away, leaving Murphy's mouth to fall open.

“I..Uh..”Murphy stuttered, heart thundering.

 _What the fuck_.

“Um..” Murphy repeated. Then he saw it, the small twitch of Miller's lips, the glint in his eye. “You're joking.” Murphy dead panned.

“No. I'm totally serious. I want you.” Miller said, smiling slipping onto his face, voice wavering in the need to laugh.

“You're a fucking dickhead!” Murphy growled, slamming his fist into Miller's arm, unfortunately it didn't wipe the smile of Miller's face.

“You looked so scared.” Miller chuckled.

“I hate you. I thought I was going to have to move out or something.”

“Why would you have moved out?” Miller asked.

“So you could get over me and we could still be brothers.”

“We'd always be brothers, even if we did had a threesome, we'd just be like...incest brothers.” Miller said seriously.

“What the-” David breathed, the two boys jumping as the looked to the door to see a very confused David. “I don't want to know.” The man said, turning around and walking a few paces away. Murphy turned back to Miller with wide eyes. “Actually, no. I want to know and I think we need to have a talk.”

“Please don't.” Miller begged as David marched back into the room.

*

Murphy would never forgive Miller for it, having to sit through a sex talk was bad enough. Having to sit thought a sex talk in which David tried to talk about he and Miller having sex was enough to make him gag. Miller had tried to explain he was joking and eventually it had worked, but still. It was an hour of his life that Murphy would never get back and an hour of emotional scarring. Which meant Murphy _had_ to fuck with Miller a bit. So when lunch came Murphy waited for a lull in the conversation before he turned to Monty.

“So Monty, Miller told me about the threesome. I'm in.” Murphy said loud enough for the whole table to hear it. He saw Bellamy almost swallow his spoon out of the corner of his eye. Saw milk shoot from Monty's nose as he choked on his drink. Saw Miller's eyes close as he let out a pain sigh, accepting his fate, that he would have to explain the situation to Monty.

“I hate you.” Miller said quietly before he was turning to the stunned Monty who looked very much like he wanted to run for his life. “Monty, there is a very normal explanation for this.”

“He asked me to have a threesome with you two.” Murphy said, shoving some sandwich into his mouth and grinning over at Monty. “Dad heard and everything. We got the talk.”

“Nate I-”

“So who's house are we doing this at?” Murphy asked, earning himself a punch from Miller.

“He's being a dick.”

“So you didn't ask him about a threesome?” Monty asked.

“No! Well. I mean yes.” Miller said. “Technically, there was threesome talk.”

“He says we have sexual tension.” Murphy mumbled, sliding closer to Miller, who swiftly shoved him back down the bench. “Oh, I see how it is. You're embarrassed about your love for me.” Murphy snapped.

“What the hell is happening?”

“I asked Murphy to have a threesome with us as a joke.” Miller said quickly. “I was just screwing with him so now he's screwing with me.”

“You'd love me to be screwing with you. Both of you.” Murphy said, winking over at Monty.

“So we're not having a threesome?”

“No! Wait, would you want to?” Miller asked.

“Would you?” Monty replied.

“No one is having any threesomes!” Bellamy growled.

“You sure about that? Because I’ve heard some things about you.” Murphy said, turning to Bellamy with a grin.

“No one is having any more threesomes.” Bellamy corrected.

“Ew Bell, I didn't need to know that.” Octavia moaned.

“I hate you Murphy. You need to pack your stuff and leave.” Miller whined. “Monty, I swear I don't want to have a threesome with you and Murphy.”

“What about with me?” Jasper asked.

“I would prefer it with Murphy and that's saying a hell of a lot.” Miller huffed.

“Me too.” Monty agreed.

“I need to find new people to sit with.” Octavia sighed.

 


	7. Chopsticks

The week after halloween past in a blur of school and before Murphy knew it dinner plans with Bellamy were that night. Murphy had skipped gym, deciding instead to stand outside and wait for lunch to come. It was 5 minutes into class that Murphy heard the school doors.

“Murphy?” Bellamy called.

“Over here!” Murphy said back, a moment later and Bellamy was coming round the corner smiling as he spotted Murphy. “You stalking me now Blake?”

“You always hide here during gym.” Bellamy said, moving closer, sliding his arms round Murphy waist. “If I remember correctly, this is where Wells almost caught us making out.” Bellamy said making Murphy grimace.

“fucking Wells.” Murphy grumbled, remembering the day a few months before when they'd just come back to school and the asshole had interrupted a pretty gusto makeout session, Murphy wanted to believe that they got away with it and Wells just thought they'd been arguing, as usual, but ever since the man had been shooting him amused looks whenever he so much as stood near Bellamy.

“He's not that bad.”

“He's Jaha's son.”

“Yeah, but he got all the good genes.” Bellamy pointed out. “You might have noticed that if you ever paid attention in biology.”

“I always pay attention in biology.”

“Tell me one thing you've learnt in biology.”

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell.”

“You're a moron.” Bellamy said with a fond smile. “We still on for dinner tonight?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Murphy said with a small shrug.

“I'm going to teach you how to use chopsticks.”

“No, you won't.” Murphy said easily.

“I will.”

“Won't”

“I'll give you a blow job if you let me teach you how to use chopsticks.”

“Fine.” Murphy grumbled. Trying to ignore the happy smile on Bellamy's face.. “I'll pick you up at half 7.”

“Alright. See you later.” Bellamy said.

“Where you going?”

“I'm actually going to go to gym, want to come? You can just watch my muscles if you want.”

“I'd rather die.”

“You love my muscles.”

“No amount of your muscles could get me to go to gym.” Bellamy nodded thoughtfully, pressing a quick kiss to Murphy's lips before he was darting off back inside the school. Murphy rolled his eyes at the pathetic smile clinging to his own face.

“Totally not banging him though right?”

“Mbege!” Murphy shrieked, turning around, spotting the smirking Mbege. “Um..You..uh... Okay so maybe we're not totally platonic.” Murphy grumbled, Mbege let out a low laugh, walking over and holding out a cigarette for Murphy who took it quickly.

“Seems to me like you're dating.”

“We're really not.” Murphy said.

“You're going out for dinner and he's teaching you how to use chopsticks, sounds like a date.”

“It's not a date!” Murphy snapped.

“Sure.” Mbege drawled, Murphy rolled his eyes, taking a deep draw of smoke to avoid saying anything else.

*

Bellamy held true to his word and once the two were sat down at there regular table he started teaching Murphy how to use chopsticks. Murphy scowling the whole time as Bellamy reached across the table and rearranged his fingers.

“There you got it.” Bellamy said proudly when Murphy picked up his first bit of sushi with the chopsticks, popping it into his mouth and chewing.

“I still think forks are better.” Murphy mumbled past his food.

“These are way more fun. Make eating a challenge.” Bellamy said, clacking his sticks together before quickly picking up a bit of food and throwing it into his mouth with a grin. Murphy just huffed, trying to pick up another bit of food having to try a few times before he managed to get it to stay between the sticks, Bellamy grinning at him the entire time.

“Dick.” Murphy said.

“Yeah yeah, I hate you too.” Bellamy replied before the two were going back to their food.

Murphy's eyes slid over to the tables around them. Most of which held couples, there was a family as well, a large group of around 10. Murphy noted only two of them were kids, both sneaking sips from the adults wine, little cheeks as rosey as the red wine they were stealing.

“So there's a new bowling alley opening up, you wanna go?” Bellamy asked.

“Sure.” Murphy said, dragging his eyes away from the family. “We should invite Miller and Monty. Bet we could crush them.” Murphy mused. He spotted a couple seated behind Bellamy. The girl was laughing as the guy failed at using his chopsticks.

“Here, let me help.” She said before she was reaching across the table and helping him figure out how to hold them.

 _Sounds like a date_ Mbege's words echo'd in his mind. Murphy felt his breath catch in his throat as he swivelled around in his chair, eyes flickering between all the couples in the room.

 _It's not a date._ Murphy thought nervously. _We don't do dates_ Murphy's mind flashed back through the past few months, from the cinema and camping, Halloween eating with Bellamy's arm around him the older man occasionally stealing his fries and Murphy not trying to kill him. The chaste kisses they shared before leaving one another, like the one earlier that day after making sure there plans to eat were still on.

 _This is a fucking date_ Murphy thought.

“Bellamy.” Murphy said slowly, putting down his chopsticks and looking to Bellamy with wide eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Are we...dating?” He asked, watching as Bellamy looked at him confused. “Like..I mean..We've been doing stuff together with the cinema and the dinners and we've obviously been doing _stuff_ together, I mean Emori still has proof of that on the back-seat and-”

“Oh Shit.” Bellamy mumbled, putting his chopsticks down as well. “I..I think this is a date.” He said, voice breathy and shocked. “Oh my god.” Bellamy moaned, slipping down his seat. “I'm dating Murphy. How the fuck did that happen?”

“You fucking sneak attacked me with Jurassic world!” Murphy hissed. “You tricked me into dating you.”

“Me? You're the one who let me eat meals with your family! Oh god, I’ve met your parents. Your dad invites me over to meals, Your brother keeps inviting us on double dates and my sister likes you! We're basically married.” Bellamy ranted, eyes looking around wildly like a waiter was about to pop out with a cake and congratulate them on there date.

“Nah married people have usually said I love you at least once.” Murphy mused, he saw Bellamy's wide eyed look turning on him, mouth falling open. “THAT WASN'T ME TELLING YOU I LOVE YOU!” Murphy bellowed, people from a few tables around them looking over confused. Bellamy let out a long sigh, hand running through his curly hair.

“What do we do?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“I don't know.” Murphy said earnestly.

“Well have you been having fun. With the...Dating?” Bellamy asked, chocking out the word dating like it hurt to say

“Yeah..I guess.” Murphy mumbled.

“Okay...Well so have I.” Bellamy admitted.

“So...Do you want to break up?” Murphy asked seriously. Bellamy thought for a second before shaking his head.

“No. No not at all. Oh my god! I'm dating you and actually want to do so. Something's wrong with me.”

“So...We're dating now? Like for real, with both of us knowing about it?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy said.

“Okay....” Murphy said with a long harsh exhale. Trying to keep himself from panicing, surprisingly the overwhelming fear or urge to vomit he'd been expecting didn't come, just a content warmth pooling in his stomach.

 _I'm dating Bellamy._ Murphy thought, a small smile slipping onto his face that he quickly stopped, moving to a forced frown.

“We're not going to get all lovey dovey and crap now right? I don't want you turning up with fucking flowers and asking David for permission to take me out.”

“I don't want you telling O about our dates. At all, no information goes to her about us okay?”

“Fine.”

“Right...So..What do we do now?”

“I guess we keep eating and finish our date.” Murphy mumbled the words in a daze. Bellamy gave a stiff nod and the picked up their chopsticks, going back to eating their food.

*

“Miller.” Murphy called, dashing up the stairs and storming into Millers room, happy to see he was alone. “We need to talk.”

“What's up?” Miller asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

“You remember a few months back I said I kissed a dude.”

“You mean like 6 months ago?” Miller asked, Murphy felt a laugh wanting to bubble from his chest, not only was he actually dating Bellamy but it had taken them half a year to sort it out and realise they weren't just make out buddies. Instead of laughing Murphy gave a stiff nod. “Then yeah, why?” Miller said slowly.

“It was Bellamy.” Murphy said in a rush, watching as Miller registered the words, then he was laughing, a howl of a laughter like it was the funniest thing Miller had ever heard. “That's not the worst part.” Murphy whined. “I've been accidentally dating him since Jurassic world.” The admission didn't seem to help Millers laughing fit, the man letting out a strangled sound. “WILL YOU STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AND HELP ME I'M DATING BELLAMY FUCKING BLAKE!” Murphy screamed, grabbing a pillow and slamming it into Millers head.

*

“I can't believe you laughed for a whole 10 minutes.” Murphy muttered.

“I'm sorry...it's just..Bellamy and you? That's brilliant. I mean I can see it but god, how did that even happen?”

“We were having an argument and I punched him in the mouth...with my mouth.” Murphy grumbled. Which apparently wasn't the right thing to say as Miller started laughing again. Murphy rolled his eyes and made a quick exit from the room. He'd told Miller, that was what all he needed to do. When Murphy got into his room he killed time pulling out the old game boy and playing on it for a while before he was clicking mindlessly on the laptop, three hours after he got home he realised he had two text from Bellamy.

21:25 _I told O, She's laughing._

21:42 _She's still laughing._

*

Miller told Monty, who told Jasper and so by the time Murphy rolled into school the next morning the whole group new. Murphy did the mature thing and skipped class. If he was going to have to answer questions about him and Bellamy he'd prefer to do it at lunch, when he could run away if need be, not during class when he'd have to sit and scowl at the assault of notes from Jasper that would no doubt end up on his desk.

“Murphy.” Bellamy's voice called out, Murphy turned from where he was hiding behind the gym, Lunch had started five minutes ago and he still hadn't managed to get himself to move. “You coming to lunch?” Bellamy asked.

“Uh..Yeah.” Murphy mumbled, taking robotic steps towards Bellamy who just smirked.

“You nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?” Murphy huffed, Bellamy falling into step next to him, the two making their way to the cafeteria. They had almost made it when Murphy jumped a foot in the air at Bellamy's hand sliding into his.

“What the fuck is that?” Murphy asked, trying to wrench his hand away only for Bellamy to hold on tighter.

“It's called hand holding Murphy.”

“Why are you doing it?” Murphy asked. “I thought we said no lovey dovey shit!”

“I'm holding your hand you dick, I’m not proposing marriage.” Bellamy snapped.

“Well get your hand off my hand.” Murphy ordered.

“No.”

“You're violating my hand.” Murphy grumbled making Bellamy laugh. “Get off.” Murphy shook his hand which did nothing to dislodge Bellamy.

“Don't wanna.”

“Why the fuck are you holding my hand? Do I look like the hand holding type?”

“You look like the type who would love his boyfriend to hold his hand but is too pathetic to admit it.” Bellamy said casually, Murphy felt his cheeks flaming red.

“Boyfriend?” Murphy squeaked.

“Yeah. Unless you'd prefer I called you my lover.” Bellamy said, looking to Murphy with an arrogant smirk.

“You ever refer to me as that again and I’ll chop your balls off.” Murphy snapped. Bellamy just pulled Murphy along with their intertwined hands, waltzing into the cafeteria like there was nothing at all insane about the situation. Murphy didn't seem to be the only one who thought it was weird, silence falling across the room as all eyes flicked to them and their hands.

“You loose a bet Bellamy?” Clarke asked as she walked past with a small smile.

“No, we're lov-” Murphy slammed his free hand over Bellamy's mouth, feeling the smug grin beneath his palm.

“Boyfriends, we're fucking boyfriends. Or exclusive fuckbuddies. Nothing else, no other fucking phrase you hear me Blake.” Murphy sneered. “Now let go of my hand and let me eat lunch.” Bellamy did as he was told dropping Murphy's hand. Murphy gave a stiff nod to the shocked looking Clarke and made his way towards the usual table.

“Uhoh. Looks like we're having our first lovers spat.” Bellamy said, loud enough for Murphy to hear. Murphy quickly yanked the apple out of Jaspers hand and launched it at Bellamy's head, which only caused the man to laugh.

“I will fucking dump your ass!” Murphy threatened. Bellamy quickly stopped laughing, ducked his head and walked over to join everyone at the table. Murphy smiled proudly before he was dropping into his seat and taking his sandwich from Miller.

“Well you two sure do know how to make an entrance.” Monty mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the next chapter will be a short one and the last of this, but i may do a little college years epilogue.
> 
> I also don't write smut because i have no idea how to. If you guys really want some smut then like, if someone wanted to message me about writing a bit themselves and me adding it in and crediting them then i'd be up for that. There's a bit in the next chapter that could use some smut but if not then i'm cool with not adding it in.  
> anywho, i'm just talking shit now, i'm knitting a scarf, i bought some custard creams today, they're very tasty.  
> Please comment and Kudos :)


	8. Grounded...again

Murphy was happy for all of a week In the new relationship, mainly because on the first week it didn't change things much at all, just meant they were allowed to make out in public now and the group dates that he was invited on were actually group dates for him as well. Not that Murphy would ever admit to being the kind of person to go on double, or triple, dates. If anyone asked he'd just say that he went to the zoo with everyone because Bellamy was a nerd and wanted to see the monkeys, not because Murphy actually quite enjoyed making out with his boyfriend at the zoo and being the new couple around a mess of couples.

The thing was, it wasn't a huge change for Murphy, he'd grown up with homophobic slurs being thrown at him thanks to Bellamy's dumbass prank. Bellamy however had went through school being the playboy, the one who got any girl he wanted and no one had ever even entertained the idea that he might not be straight. Bellamy wasn't exactly popular around school but he was well known. Each and everyone one in the school knew of Bellamy and all had a level of respect for him, Murphy had never really been sure why, maybe because he was older than them, maybe because he was somehow a mix between the golden boy and rebel that no-one really knew too much about. The respect he'd held seemed to drop after he'd admitted to dating Murphy.

Not all people, of course, there were those, Like Wells and Clarke who smiled reassuringly at him and would tell him that people were idiots, asked if he wanted them to go to adult Jaha. Bellamy obviously turned them down, not one to run to the principle for name calling.

There were others, Like Mbege who gave exactly zero shits. Murphy was sure the only reason Mbege would care at all was because Murphy would be sneaking out for less cigarette breaks with him.

They had went through the bliss or the 'honeymoon period' as Octavia called it, the first week. Where the assholes were still too shell shocked to do anything and Murphy's after school schedule had consisted solely of double dates. Murphy hadn't thought going public with it would change much, apart from perhaps the double dates but it had. Pretty much the second the first insult flew at Bellamy something had switched, Bellamy reseeding in on himself slightly. He'd thought the annoying hand holding would be something they did after the first lunch but Bellamy had quickly put a stop to that belief when he immediately dropped Murphy's hand as a call of 'fag' echoed after them in the hall.

Murphy had dully wondered why he'd never seen Miller and Monty getting gay bashed, he figured it was probably because Monty was just about the cutest person you could ever meet, a literal ball of sunshine. (unless you knew him, then he was still a ball of sunshine but a sarcastic little shit ball of sunshine) it probably helped that Miller looked like he could kill you with a look on his worst days and his father was the police chief.

He'd never really felt embarrassed about anything, of course there was the butt plug incident which, yes, was embarrassing, but apart from that he generally took everything on his chin, laughed it off or cursed the world for a few hours and got back to his life.

That was of course until the second week of being Bellamy Blake's boyfriend when it seemed painfully obvious to Murphy that Bellamy was embarrassed about Murphy being his boyfriend, his constant lack of touching and standoffish behaviour proved that. Murphy wasn't embarassed about being Bellamy's boyfriend, he liked it, the way it made his stomach flutter when he said the words, impassive mask breaking as a smile slipped onto his face. No, he was embarassed about the fact that whereas he felt ready to dive head first into an actual relationship Bellamy was backing out and it was obvious.

Murphy had hoped that their friends would help, that Octavia would notice and slap some sense into her brother or at least tell him to break up with Murphy before he got too pathetic. But instead their friends made it worse. Or more, Jasper did.

“I still don't get it.” Jasper mumbled, looking between Murphy and Bellamy as they sat at their normal lunch table.

“What's not to get? We're dating.” Bellamy grumbled, stabbing a fork into his pasta mouth twisting like the words tasted unpleasant on his tongue. Murphy felt him grinding his teeth together watching Bellamy.

“I mean like...You hated each other.” Jasper said.

“There's a thin line between love and hate.” Monty said casually. Murphy watched Bellamy's face twist more at the words.

“I think we're a few giant leaps away from love.” Murphy huffed. “It's not that difficult to understand Jasper. We hated eachother, we made out, we liked making out. We're dating.”

“Yeah but like.....Why did you make out?” Jasper asked

“I was trying to shut him up.” Murphy said, willing himself not to grab the back of Jaspers head and smash his face against the table to shut him up.

“Why did you kiss back?” Jasper asked curiously earning a groan from the rest of the table.

“Because I was horny.” Bellamy snapped, and honestly, it was probably the most romantic thing Bellamy had said about Murphy all week.

“Jasper seriously you've got to get over this.” Murphy pleaded.

“I just want to get it.” Jasper insisted.

“You need me to explain about the birds and the bee's again?” Monty asked an innocent smile on his face.

“What I don't get” Octavia said, Bellamy letting out a whine, dropping his fork down and looking a second away from just walking off. “Is how you both almost cried because you shared a spoon that one time but now you have no problem putting eachothers dicks in your mouths.”

“O!” Bellamy hissed. Murphy felt his patience snap.

“It's a very nice dick.” Murphy said earning him a glare from Bellamy. “What, it's a compliment.” Murphy sneered.

“Don't compliment me about my dick in-front of my sister.” Bellamy snapped.

“Can I compliment you for the impeccable hand jobs you give then?” If Bellamy was going to be a dick then Murphy could be a dick too.

“I just can't believe you hid it from me for six months.” Miller muttered bitterly. “And how did Dad not find out, I mean his job is meant to be putting together clues and sh-”

“Oh god.” Murphy interrupted. “You haven't like...mentioned it to him have you?”

“What? Why?” Miller asked

“Well I uh..”

“Murph. Tell me you told dad that you've got a boyfriend.”

“I've been meaning to.”

“You didn't tell your dad! I told my family.” Bellamy hissed.

“Your family's your sister.” Murphy said. “I just..It's weird. Miller obviously wouldn't have a problem because he's sticking it to Monty every other night.”

“Dude can we not talk about my sex life.” Monty said a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Dad's not going to have a problem with it.” Miller said earnestly.

“You don't know that.” Murphy grumbled bitterly, he'd also thought Bellamy wouldn't have a problem with it and yet here they were. Bellamy glaring at his pasta as if it had offended him because their friends had the gaul to ask questions about their relationship.

“I do. He was fine when I came out, he's not about to-” Miller begun.

“He's your dad Miller! He loves you of course he was okay with it.”

“He's your dad too.” Miller said, lips turned down in a frown.

“No he's not. He's your dad.”

“He's raised you since you were-”

“I know Miller!” Murphy snapped. “He's raised me, he's taken days of work to come deal with my crap at school, he's wasted money on clothes and food for me, he took me in and lost his marriage. He's done _everything_ for me. I'm not pushing my luck with this, he has to love you for who you are. With me he could use it as an excuse to get rid of me.”

“Dad's not like that.”

“Not to you.”

“And not to you, stop trying to paint him as some kind of villain.”

“I'm not! I'm just saying-” Murphy snapped

“Dammit Jasper look what you did. Now they're fighting.” Bellamy growled.

“This isn't jaspers fault!” Octavia said, glaring at her brother.

“Can't we just have quiet lunch...Just once?” Monty sighed.

“Why do you think that dad's looking for some reason to get rid of you?”

“Because why wouldn't he?” Murphy shouted. “Look at me Miller. I mean I get it were brothers whatever but that doesn't mean that you don't think i'm not a little shit. you really think he's going to want to keep me around after all the trouble i've caused, the hospital bills from that party and getting you arrested, he probably can't wait to get me out of the house. School's ending and he's probably waiting for a reason to get me out of his house.”

“He loves you.”

“For how long?” Murphy spat. “Love fades Miller. I've already put too much shit on him i'm not going to go risking everything just to tell him about some relationship that's probably going to end in the next two weeks.”

“Woah. Dude, you're getting dumped.” Jasper whispered.

“Jasper, shut the fuck up!” Murphy bellowed. The hall falling silent, Murphy could see Bellamy watching him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted, brows drawn. “I'm going for a smoke.” Murphy grumbled, shaking of Miller's hand on his wrist trying to stop him and storming from the cafeteria.

If there was one person Murphy could count on, apart from Miller it would be Mbege, mainly because the guy was always skiving out behind the school smoking like a chimney and willing to give Murphy a smoke whenever he rolled up, this time was no different.

“You look like you're have a good day.”

“Peachy.” Murphy grumbled, snatching the cigarette from Mbege's outstretched hand, taking a long draw and sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the cold concrete staring up at the grey sky.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Murphy mumbled, wiping a thumb across the end of his nose before taking another draw. “I'm about to get dumped.”

“Sucks man.” Mbege said, crouching down in front of Murphy. “You wanna ditch and go drink?”

“I'm not some alcoholic who deals with all their problem with a bottle.”

“No, but you are a teenager. Making bad decisions is what we're best at.” Murphy gave a sigh before he was standing up and making his way to the parking lot, Mbege following silently behind him.

*

Drinking with Mbege had probably been a bad idea, Murphy decided this when he got home at 3am to see David sitting on the steps of the front porch frowning.

“John. Where's your car?”

“Couldn't drive.” Murphy slurred. Coming to a stop a few feet away from David.

“You drunk?”

“Never.” David raised an eyebrow. “A little bit.” Murphy corrected watching as David rolled his eyes.

“We need to talk.” David said calmly.

“Nope.” Murphy mumbled, turning on his heels and trying to make a dash for It, he was stopped instantly by David's hand on his shoulder.

“John we can talk sitting in the living room over a cup off coffee and some bacon sandwiches or we can talk about it with you locked in a holding cell at the station, your choice.”

“I hate holding cells.”

“Then come inside.” Murphy huffed but gave a stiff nod, turning back round and following david into the house. Miller was waiting on the stairs. Flicking Murphy an uneasy smile when he entered the house.

“Nate.”

“Room?” Miller asked, david gave a nod and Miller was rushing back up the stairs.

“So..Bacon sandwiches?” Murphy asked.

“You can make them, it's your house.” David said, nodding towards the kitchen.

“Unfair.” Murphy grumbled, stomping down the hall and into the kitchen. He quickly went about setting up the frying pan, David standing in the doorway watching him with a frown.

“You know this is your house right John.” David said quietly. Murphy's eyes flickered over to him. Murphy felt his stomach clench as he noted the pity in David's eyes.

“Miller told you about lunch.” Murphy guessed.

“He's always told me when you do something stupid.” David said with a small smile “Although I have to admit this is the dumbest thing you've ever done.”

“I didn't even hit anyone.” Murphy said.

“John. You've made a lot of mistakes while being here and a lot before you came to live with us.”

“Thanks for pointing that out. I'm tired, can I go-”

“Sit.” David snapped, voice cold, Murphy dropped back into a chair instantly. “No one will ever say that you haven't been a challenge. You coming home drunk tonight is just another one of many, many, many times that you've done something irresponsible. I know that you don't look at me and think that i'm a father to you but I look at you and see a son, no matter how many times you screw up, how many fights you get into or drag races you join won't change that. Ever. You're my son as much as Nate is.”

“No i'm not.” Murphy grumbled, fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned ghostly white. “You took me in, I get that, i'm thankful for that. Really but you can't say that you'll always look at me the same way you do now. You can't say you'll always think of me as a son because you won't, i'll do something and you'll stop caring.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because that's what happens! I screw up or get sick and people stop caring or they leave. My mother, she just... she hated me, I mean _really_ hated me by the end. People leave, people stop caring it's just what happens.”

“We're here, me and Nate we're here for you, your friends are there for you. We're not leaving.”

“What if I hurt Nate. What if I screw up and it gets him hurt? You can't say you'd still give a shit about me if he was lying in a hospital bed or a morgue for something I did. I'm a screw up David. I mean look at me I get into a fight I get drunk, i'm like my mother.” Murphy said with a hysterical laugh. “I get it okay. I get you wanting to get rid of me as soon as you can and you should because something will happen and-”

“No one but you is talking about getting rid of you. You will always have a room in this house. This is your home, the same way it's nates and mine. You're allowed to screw up John, it's part of growing up. You make mistakes, sometimes people get hurt but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. You can scream about leaving all you want but I will never make you leave. You could be 40 and still wondering around here in your spongebob pyjama's and I won't care.”

“I grew out of my spongebob pyjama's.” Murphy grumbled for lack of anything better to say.

“I'll buy you new ones.”

“David. I don't...I can't.” Murphy felt a lump forming in his throat, eyes hot tears stinging in them. “I lost one family, I can't lose another.”

“You won't lose us.”

“But you'll get fed up with me, i'll do something and-”

“John. There is nothing you could do to lose us as family and I mean that.” David said, Murphy shook his head petulantly. “You are my son. You will always be my son, I may not agree with everything you do, I may get annoyed but you being my son won't change.”

“How can you know?”

“Because I love you.” David said calmly. Murphy felt his lip quivering, tears slipping down his cheeks, his hand coming up quickly whipping furiously at them.

“I can't lose you.” Murphy sobbed. “Fuck. David, I can't.”

“You won't.”

“She loved me, before my dad she loved me and you can't promise me that won't happen and-”

“John. Do you trust me?” Murphy gave a stiff nod. “Then you'll just have to take my word on it. I'm looking forward to seeing you graduate, go off to college, get a job doing god knows what, just please don't become a thief, it would make my job difficult.” David said making Murphy bark out a wet laugh. “Me and Nate, we're here for good. You can't get rid of us now. So just trust me...okay?”

“Okay.” Murphy said, swallowing down the lump in his throat and giving another stifff nod, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “You're a really great dad.”

“Well thank you.”

“So. Would this be a good time to tell you i'm kinda gay? Like...Mega gay, the king of ga-” Murphy sniffled.

“John.” David said lips twitching in a smile. “I get it. You're gay.”

“I'm dating Bellamy.” Murphy said. “Well was for like 5 minutes, we might be broken up now, I don't know. I kinda said we'd probably break up at lunch and he was there so he's probably cheering and half way through a threesome with some leggy blondes right about now and-”

“Why'd you break up?” David asked

“He's embarrassed about me.” Murphy muttered, chewing on his lip.

“Want me to arrest him?”

“Maybe...Lets see how school is tomorrow.”

“Okay. Now, I believe I promised you coffee and bacon sandwiches.” David said casually. Standing up and moving to the forgotten fryingpan. “Nate, I know you're hiding behind the door, do you want a bacon sandwich?” David asked. Murphy's head shot up as the door creaked open, Miller stepping in with a nervous grin rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Bacon sandwich sounds good.” Miller mumbled, looking over to Murphy. “Look at you crying.” Miller said with an easier grin, walking over and ruffling Murphy's hair. “Big baby getting scared daddy doesn't love him.”

“Fuck you.” Murphy grumbled, moving out from underneath Miller's hand.

“Told you he wouldn't care if you were gay.” Miller said. “You over your freak out now?” Murphy rolled his eyes giving a stiff nod. “Seriously though, you are over it right? You get that we love you no matter what stupid shit you do.”

“Did you just say you loved me?”

“Don't read to much into it, I still think you're an annoying ass.” Miller muttered.

“Sure you do.” Murphy said with a small grin.

Soon the three men were sat around eating their sandwiches, David had decided on giving them hot chocolate rather than coffee.

“You were joking about college right.” Murphy said through a bite. “You don't actually think i'm going right?”

“I assumed you were, why aren't you?”

“You think he'll actually graduate highschool?” Miller scoffed.

“I mean..College costs, like a lot. I haven't got that kind of money.” Murphy said ignoring Miller's comment.

“John, I opened a savings account for you the day I got assigned as your legal guardian.”

“Seriously?” Miller asked. “So Murphy just needs to like..pass and we can go to the same college?” David nodded.

“Seriously. So you two better get studying. Now, off to bed. You've both got school in a few hours and John i'll say it now, no you can't have the day off to nurse your hangover and yes you are grounded.”

“I was hoping he forgot about the drunk thing.” Murphy mumbled to Miller who just laughed.

“Night...dad.” Murphy mumbled, words grinding out uncomfortably. He saw David freeze from where he was collecting their plates before a small smile was slipping onto the older man's face. Murphy felt his own slipping onto his face and quickly made his way towards his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has like no Murphamy and i'm sorry for that but i've been meaning to do a little bit more about the Murphy/Miller family dynamic and it kinda fits here.  
> I'll try to upload again soon :) Thank you so much for reading and i hope this chapter wasn't too shit


	9. Pseudo husbands

The next day at school Murphy was feeling better, even when he saw Bellamy's empty chair in History and the half glare Octavia sent his way. Sure, soon he'd be down a boyfriend but with David's words Murphy was feeling more like he really had something he could count on.

The idea of college kept circling in his mind. Murphy had always been sure he wouldn't be going to college, that he'd see Miller off, have to finally leave David's house and find his own place, get a bad paying job and live in a rusty old apartment with water leaking from the celling. But now, Now Murphy had options, and more importantly, decisions.

Miller was generally who he went to when he needed to make up his mind on something and so when lunch came and Murphy was finally free to talk without Miller hissing about Murphy actually needing to listen if he wanted to pass and make it to college Murphy was straight on the topic of college. Ignoring the three empty seats at their table usual reserved for Octavia, Bellamy and Jasper.

“I think I might do Biology.” Murphy said, digging a rusty staple out from their table.

“You're fucking with me right?” Miller said.

“Nah, Biology's good, I mean all you need to know is that mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell.”

“Murphy.” Miller whined.

“Of course I'm not taking Biology dumbass, knowing my luck I''d somehow end up with Mrs Griffin teaching me again.”

“You think she'd follow you to college just to fail at teaching you again?” Monty asked.

“Bitch has it out for me Monty.” Murphy said seriously, Monty just rolled his eyes, lips twitching in a smile. “What do you think I should do?”

“Why me?” Monty asked, eyes flickering over to Miller.

“Because you're the smart one.” Murphy said, sliding further along the bench only to bump into Miller. “Get up for a sec?” Miller nodded, quickly standing up and falling to sit the opposite side of Murphy. Murphy quickly continued sliding along the bench, right up to Monty's side, arm coming round the boys shoulders. “Come on Monty. My man. My brother in law.”

“Brother in law, really?” Monty said, eyebrows arching up.

“Miller's been pining after since before he could get woodies, you two are already married in my books. So, what, do you think I should do?”

“I don't know. What do you enjoy?”

“Punching people.” Miller muttered.

“You could do a wrestling thing.” Monty joked.

“Yeah, wearing a unitard and getting all up close and personal to another guys junk really isn't on my to do list.”

“I thought getting up close and personal with another guys junk was something you did on a regular basis.” Monty snarked. “Just think about what you're good at and what you enjoy doing.” Murphy thought for all of a second before he was turning to Miller.

“Miller, what are you going to do?”

“English.”

“Alright, I'll do that.”

“It's meant to be something you enjoy Murphy, not what Nate enjoys.”

“I like English.” Murphy admitted. “Well, I like books and shit so...Yeah..English. Hey Miller, I picked what I'm doing in college.”

“Great.” Miller said, expression blank.

“Jonathan Murphy.” Murphy turned at his name, looking to see a pissed off Octavia storming towards the table, Jasper hot on her heels.

“Ohhh someone's in trouble.” Monty whispered, making Murphy hiss out a laugh.

“O.” Murphy greeted politely. “What can I do for you?”

“Why are you breaking up with Bell?” Octavia asked.

“What? I'm not.” Murphy said slowly.

“But you said you were at lunch yesterday.”

“No I didn't”

“You kinda did.” Monty cut in.

“I said we'd be broken up, I didn't say I'd be the one doing the dumping.” Murphy corrected.

“Then why are you breaking up?” Octavia snapped.

“He's breaking up with me.”

“He is? Why? What did you do?” She asked accusingly “If you hurt him-”

“Nothing. Why do you just assume I'm the one doing something?”

“Well if he's breaking up with you then-”

“Just drop it.” Murphy huffed. “Where is he anyway?”

“....Off sick.” Octavia said slowly. “so you're really not breaking up with him?” Murphy gave a small shake of his head. “Oh, okay. So, What did I hear about you and college?” She said, easy smile slipping onto her face as she moved to her usual sleep.

“He's actually going.” Miller said.

“Wait. Really?” Octavia asked, eyebrow curving up towards her hairline. “You're not just going to get a nice long stay at Hotel Prison?”

“Thought I could hold off for a few years and get a degree first. Oh Miller did you know Dad threatened to throw us in a holding cell last night?”

“Us?”

“Well me, but you know he would have found a reason to throw you in with me.” Murphy said with a casual shrug.

“Please don't get my pseudo husband thrown into jail with you.” Monty sighed.

*

Murphy ended up doing a drop off after school. Octavia getting a text from Lincoln saying his car had broken down leaving Murphy offering her a lift, something Jasper jumped in on and then as always, Miller and Monty were getting a lift. How Murphy managed to fit 5 people in the hunk of junk that is his car he would never know. Monty, Jasper and Octavia sat in the back. Monty and Octavia holding an arm over Jasper to work as a seatbelt.

Murphy dropped Jasper off first, actually having to stop the car to let him out. Next up was Octavia, Murphy slowing down to five miles per hour was Octavia hopped out of the car, stumbling on the landing then waving them off as Monty shut the car door and Murphy sped up again. Finally he dropped off Monty and Miller, again he didn't stop, just slowed down enough for the two to jump out, Miller rushing after the car to slam the back door closed as Murphy reached over and closed the passenger side door, car swerving slightly.

After that Murphy had expected a quiet night of procrastinating homework and playing the battered old purple gameboy in his room, he did not however expect to pull to a stop outside his house to see Bellamy sat on the porch steps kicking up at the floor. Murphy watched as Bellamy heard the splutter of the engine and looked up. A hand coming up in a half hearted wave before it flopped back onto his lap.

He parked quickly before he was jumping out of the car.

“You don't look sick.” Murphy said as a greeting, slamming the door of Emori closed and walking forwards. He could see Bellamy's jaw ticking as a hand came up, running through his curls before he was tilting his head slightly to look up at Murphy.

“Quick passing bug.” Bellamy lied, badly. Murphy rolled his eyes, hands coming to settle in his pockets.

“How are you, Murphy?” Bellamy said standing slowly, hands batting at his jeans dusting them off. Murphy raised a sardonic eyebrow and Bellamy sighed, clearing his throat nervously before he was looking back to Murphy, teeth gritted together. “I guess we should talk.”

“Yeah. You wanna come in or...” Bellamy gave a small nod.

*

When Bellamy said they should talk Murphy thought there would be actual talking involved, instead Bellamy was quiet, glaring at the kitchen floor, scuffing his foot across it. Murphy busied himself making a pot of coffee casting glances in Bellamy's direction. By the time the coffee was made Bellamy was still busy glaring at the ground.

“Coffee?” Murphy chocked out. Bellamy's head snapping up, eyes wide. Slowly he gave a nod. Murphy made the coffee's quickly, sliding Bellamy's down the kitchen counter towards him before he was leaning back into his corner by the coffee maker and slurping at his own coffee studiously ignoring Bellamy's gaze. Halfway through the cup Murphy finally had enough, insides twisting painfully he looked up.

“So are we actually going to talk or are you just here for the free coffee?” Murphy asked.

“Oh..Uh yeah..We should talk.” Bellamy said, placing his cup down hand scrubbing over the back of his neck. “So.” Bellamy said, drawing the word out.

 _This is it_ Murphy thought, trying to take a sip of his coffee past the lump quickly forming in his throat _this is where I get dumped._ Murphy wished he felt angry, that he was ready to punch Bellamy for being a dick and agreeing to date him only to break up two weeks later but, for what felt like the first time ever there was no anger in Murphy, just a painful recognition over what was about to happen. Doubt circling his mind as he flicked through the short lived relationship trying to find out where he'd screwed up.

 _See, People always leave_ He thought bitterly,

“Why are you breaking up with me?” Bellamy finally chocked out leaving. The words circled in his head for a second before Murphy felt himself gaping over at Bellamy.

“What?” Murphy asked.

“Why are you breaking up with me?” Bellamy repeated. Eyes locking on Murphy's for a second before they were skittering around the room unable to look him in the eye.

“I'm not.” Murphy said slowly. “You're breaking up with me.”

“What? No. you said yesterday that this would be over in two weeks, you basically told everyone you were dumping me.”

“I said that because you're going to dump me.” Murphy argued.

“Wait okay, let me get this straight. I thought you were dumping me because you said we wouldn't last because you thought I was going to dump you.” Bellamy said. Murphy gave a small nod watching as Bellamy brows furrowed. “But I never said I wanted to dump you, why do you think I want to break up.”

“Because you do!”

“No. I don't.” Bellamy said.

“Yes you do”

“I'm pretty sure I know what I want Murphy.” Bellamy huffed.

“Yeah, and it's not me.” Murphy said.

“Of course it's you. Why do you think I don't want you?”

“Bellamy, do you really think I'm stupid enough to not notice that you're embarrassed to be seen with me.” At Bellamy's baffled expression Murphy let out an angry huff, scrubbing his fingers across his nose. “At school you barely even look at me, you get pissy every time someone brings _us_ up. You went all 'go big or go home' for the big reveal holding my hand and shit then this week you've apparently decided to go home and curl up with some boring ass history book I mean dude seriously you won't even stand next to me since some prick called you a fag.”

“Are you fucking serious.” Bellamy whined, voice quiet, pinching his nose in exasperation.

“Of course I'm fucking seri-”

“No. I didn't mean you.” Bellamy groaned. “I thought that you would want me to be like that.”

“What?”

“You've had enough gay bashing because of me already. You use to get in fights most days with homophobes it was finally settling down. I didn't realise at first that us dating would draw all of those morons back in. When people started pulling shit again and calling you, or I guess us, names I just figured you'd prefer it if I was less touchy feely at school. I would happily hold your hand at school, and only partly because it annoys you, I just thought that you'd prefer it if I didn't draw so much attention to us.” Bellamy said.

“So you're being an aloof dick for a reason?” Murphy asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

“I was caring for your well-being.” Bellamy snapped.

“Okay. Let's say I believe that, how come you've been weird around our group as well, when Jasper's being asking about us you always look pissed off.”

“Of course I look pissed off he keeps on asking us 'why' and 'how' and 'are you sure' as if we made a bad decision or something. If he had our back about it I'd be fine.” Which, okay, fair enough.”Murphy, I want to date you, I have no intention at all of breaking up with you. We fight sure but I like you for some unknown reason and if you repeat this to anyone I will hang you, but I have a giant crush on you and not just because you give amazing blow jobs but because you're a sarcastic asshole who gets too into laser tags and points and laughs at a monkey having a wank in a zoo when children are around.”

“Romantic.” Murphy dead panned. “So...You're seriously not going to break up with me?”

“No chance in hell. You gonna break up with me?”

“Not just yet.” Murphy grumbled, ignoring the flutter in his stomach as Bellamy shot him a wide grin that lit up the room.

“And if it bothered you that much I'll go back to holding your hand.”

“Please don't.”

“Oh, your hands getting held so hard tomorrow.” Murphy rolled his eyes before he perked up at the sound of keys in the door, a moment later he could hear It creaking open.

“Nate, John?” David's voice called as the door thudded shut.

“Kitchen!” Murphy shouted back. The two were quiet as foot steps pounded down the hall, David appearing a moment later. He saw Murphy in an instant

“I'm staying at the station tonight so-” David's speech came to a stop as he spotted Bellamy, still standing half a room away from him. Murphy watched as David's eyes flickered between the two of them before finally settling on Murphy. “Want me to arrest him for breaking and entering?” Murphy smirked when Bellamy let out an undignified squawk.

He mused on the idea of saying yes just to fuck with Bellamy. David would, at most, put him in a holding cell for the night and that was if he was feeling particularly vindictive, the likely hood of that happening was small, most likely David would just put Bellamy in the back of the police car to freak him out then drop him off in front of his house with a few badly veiled threats.

“Well....” Murphy hummed, drawing it out as Bellamy looked like a deer caught In headlights. “No.” Murphy said finally. “We're good.”

“Good as in it's amicable or good as in I need to have him over for dinner.”

“Uh...Dinner..maybe?” Murphy asked looking over to Bellamy.

“Dinner.” Bellamy said quickly.

“Okay, how's Friday sound?”

“Friday's perfect.” Bellamy said still grinning at Murphy.

“Great..” David said with a wide grin, before he was sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a few balled up notes. “Money for Pizza. I expect change. Bellamy, I'll walk you out.”

“I thought I'd stay for a bit if that's okay.”

“Maybe when John isn't grounded.”

“What'd you do this time?”

“Got drunk.” David said easily. “Now come on Blake. Out we go. Leave John to his punishment.” Murphy watched as David begun to steer Bellamy out of the room.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Expect hand holding.”

“Find someone else's hand to violate.” Murphy shouted. “Later Dadvid. David. Dad.”

“Bye John!” Came David's reply before the door clicked shut and Murphy was left alone a stupid grin on his face as he bobbed his head and picked up his coffee.

 _Well that went better than expected_ Murphy thought happily.

 


	10. Pound town

Murphy rolled his eyes when Bellamy caught up with him the next day, Slipping his hand into Murphy's with a triumphant grin.

“You are the biggest dork I've ever met and I hate you.” Murphy grumbled as Bellamy tugged him along towards the cafeteria.

“Glad to see you've both stopped moping.” Octavia said, slipping her arm through Murphy's free one grinning at Murphy's disgruntled look. “Problem Murphy?”

“You're touching me.” Murphy grumbled which only made Octavia laugh. “Bellamy, why is she touching me?”

“I thin k she's showing she approves of you.” Bellamy said casually.

“I don't want her approval.” Murphy lied.

*

Murphy had always liked punching homophobic asshats. It gave him pleasure, Bellamy however seemed to have a different way of dealing with them, one that surprisingly shut them down quickly. It happened first at lunch, Bellamy still holding Murphy's hand beneath the table as the group shouted over each other trying to have four conversations at once. A guy had walked past, spat out 'fag' and then Bellamy was leaning towards Murphy, capturing his lips and leading him into a filthy kiss.

Murphy really couldn't complain, especially not when Bellamy pulled away a few seconds later and shot a smug smirk over at the douche bag and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something. The guy stood shell shocked for a few moments before he stomped away. After that each time something was said Bellamy would repeat it, grabbing Murphy, interrupting whatever he was doing and kissing him, shoving him up against lockers and always finishing with a little smirk over at whoever had prompted the action. Murphy had to admit although punching people was fun Bellamy's way was a lot better. Despite the constant case of blue balls Murphy had to suffer through at school.

“Remember when Murphy beat the shit out of you?” Jasper asked one lunch. “Good times.”

“Remember when I beat the shit out of you?” Murphy asked with a sneer.

“No.” Jasper said after a moment, eyes flickering up towards the celling as if he was searching his memory.

“Well. I can change that.” Murphy drawled, cracking his knuckles.

“Don't threaten Jasper.” Bellamy said, voice laced with a fondness that really shouldn't be there considering the context of the sentence.

“I second that.” Monty said.

“I third that.” Octavia said with a wide smile.

“I don't care what you do.” Miller admitted. “But I won't help you beat him up.”

“Why not?”

“Monty would be upset.” Miller said seriously, arm slipping around his boyfriends chest. “Though if we ever break up I'm right there with you.”

“Hey!” Jasper whined. “Monty, never break up with him!”

“I wasn't planning on doing so.” Monty said calmly.

“It's unfair you four get to see your boyfriends at school. Maya should totally just transfer.” Jasper whined.

“There's only a few months left of school. We'll all be away at college soon then we'll all be lonely.” Monty said calmly.

“We should all go to the same college.” Jasper sighed happily.

“I will kill myself if I have to live through another 4 years of lunches with you.” Murphy muttered, Murphy knew only Bellamy and Miller had heard him when the two let out small snorts of laughter while everyone else seemed completely ignorant to his comment.

“College is the time to branch out, make new friends.” Bellamy said. “We go to college together we'll just stay in the same group.”

“Which would be great!” Jasper exclaimed. “OH! We could rent a place together! All of us living under the same roof.”

“I'm buying the gun tonight.” Murphy groaned

“Shoot me first man.” Miller whispered.

*

“Please let me cancel.” Murphy begged.

“No.” David said calmly. “Set the table.”

“It's going to be a disaster.”

“Why?”

“Murphy's law.”

“Don't talk about yourself in the third person, it's weird.” Miller mumbled, barging in the room and shoving Murphy out of his way so he could get to the fridge.

“You're a moron.” Murphy said as Miller begun swinging out of a carton of orange juice.

“Whys he in such a bad mood?” Miller asked.

“Bellamy's coming over for a meet the parent dinner.”

“He's met you before. He doesn't need to meet you again.”

“Can I bring Monty?” Miller asked, already pulling out his phone and starting to text.

“Of course.” David said calmly. “John set the table. Bellamy will be here soon.” A ding rang from Miller's phone.

“Monty says he can come. Murph you mind picking him up?”

“Fine.” Murphy grumbled, stalking from the room.

_Haha I can just drive away_ Murphy thought triumphantly.

“Nate go with him and make sure he actually comes back.” David said. Murphy let out a broken groan.

*

“Dude you're going the wrong way.” Miller pointed out.

“No I'm not. I just figured we'd get burgers at the diner.” Murphy said.

“Murphy. Bellamy is going to be at ours any minute.”

“And if I'm not there he'll leave and everything will be fine.”

“Whys he freaking out about this so much. Doesn't David already like Bellamy.”

“He likes history nerd Bellamy who would do anything to protect his sister and beat up dax when he tried to beat me up. He's not going to like boyfriend Bellamy.”

“I'm sure as long as he doesn't try to blow you at the table dad will be fine with him.”

“Well we won't know will we? So burgers? I'm buying.” Murphy said as he pulled into the diner parking lot.

“Murphy.” Monty sighed, leaning between the front seats. “If you don't go to the dinner then David will invite Bellamy in anyway. He'll probably pull out the old photo albums as revenge for your absence.”

“He wouldn't.” Murphy growled.

“Yeah but what if he did.” Miller said.

“Would you really want Bellamy to see the one of you dressed as catwoman?” Monty asked. Murphy's head wiped around eyes wide.

“How do you know about that?” Murphy hissed. Monty just smiled coyly. Murphy huffed quickly spinning the car around and speeding out of the parking lot. “I can't believe he didn't burn that photo.”

*

“Took you a while.” David said the second the three walked through the door, Murphy flushed.

“Got sidetracked.” Murphy grumbled. “Bellamy here yet?”

“He's looking at some family photos.”

“You traitor. Bellamy! STEP AWAY FROM THE PHOTO'S” Murphy called, rushing into the living room. Bellamy was sat on the couch, boxes of photo's opening in front of him sifting through them with a smug grin.

“I forgot what an ugly kid you were.” Bellamy drawled. Waving a photo of Murphy dressed as papa smurf on Halloween.

“Do you reckon they ever say anything nice to each other?” Monty mused.

“John come set the table. Bellamy, Monty do you want a drink.”

“What about me?” Miller asked.

“You know where the kitchen is. Why don't you help Murphy set the table.”

“We're your sons. Why are you making us do manual labour?” Murphy asked.

“It's setting the table, you're not building the pyramids.”

*

Murphy had been beginning to wonder what he'd been afraid of before the dinner. It was the same as usual and then the question came.

“So how did you two get together?” David asked.

“Uhh.” Bellamy mumbled, eyes flickering to Murphy who gave a short shrug. He wasn't exactly about to tell David that they'd been getting each other off for months when they realised they'd started to go on dates and figured they might as well just make it official.

“We uhh.” Murphy said.

“We just started talking more over the summer and we eventually realised we liked each other.” Bellamy said.

“What did you do on your first date?”

“Jurassic world.” Murphy said

“Dinner.” Bellamy said. Murphy sighed.

“We didn't think we were dating when we went to Jurassic world.” Bellamy muttered.

“Yes but then we realised we had been since Jurassic world.”

“But our first date that we knew about was dinner.”

“I didn't realise that question would be such a hard one to answer.” David said casually.

“It's not.” Murphy grumbled.

“So Bellamy. Where do you see yourself in 10 years time.”

“Oh god.”

“He's not even being subtle.” Miller mumbled.

“I fucking realised that Miller.”

“Teaching history maybe.”

“Really? A teacher?” Murphy snorted. “You're such a nerd.”

“At least I'll be graduating this year.”

“Well even if I fail and graduate next year I'll still graduate younger than you.”

“No.” Miller groaned.

“That's right. Bellamy, how old are you now?”

“It's a trap! Bellamy say nothing.” Miller hissed.

“Twenty. Twenty one next week.” Bellamy said slowly eyeing Miller curiously.

“You do know John's 17 don't you.”

“Yes.”

“And the age of consent is 18.” David said offhandedly. Murphy saw Bellamy's eyes widen, his mouth fall open as his eyes flicked between the others at the table.

“Uh..Well..I.” Bellamy grumbled.

“I told you it was a trap.” Miller said casually.

“We don't. I mean..we haven't done-you know.”

“Bellamy stop talking.” Murphy pleaded, hating David for looking so amused.

“Well if you think about it, Murphy's from Washington originally where the age of consent is 16 so technically-”

“Babe. You want to stay out of this.” Miller said quickly.

“Right okay and I will. But. I'm just saying.”

“I'm just talking to him. Calm down.” David said calmly. “Murphy's 18 soon, are you waiting until he is.”

“Dad.” Murphy whined.

“No.” Bellamy said instantly. “I mean, I wasn't...planning on it. I wasn't planning on anything. Murphy help me out anytime now.”

“What he means is that we haven't talked about it.” Murphy said. “We're just going with the flow. Now please stop asking questions about my sex life, or lack thereof. Because it's creepy that you're so interested.”

“Okay.” David said, moving back to his food. Miller shrugged at Murphy which Murphy considered to mean 'disaster averted.'. “So Bellamy.”

“not again.”

“Are you planning on marrying him.” Really, any other time Murphy would have found the way Bellamy inhaled his forkful of food and started chocking hilarious but this time Murphy was just left staring horrified at David whilst Monty tried to stop Bellamy from chocking at David watched with thinly veiled amusement.

“We're not exactly in a place-” Bellamy wheezed, David cracked, lips twitching before he was letting out a boom of laughter.

“Calm down Bellamy. I was joking.”

“That wasn't funny.” Murphy growled.

“It was kinda funny.” Miller mumbled.

The rest of dinner passed with no more incidents and before long Monty and Bellamy were being picked up by Monty's mom leaving Miller and Murphy letting out sighs of relief.

“You went a bit hard on him didn't you?” Miller asked as the three cleared the table.

“I was planning on worse but the poor boy almost chocked to death.” David said casually. “shame, I'm sure his reaction when I asked about kids would have been interesting.”

“You're evil.” Murphy grumbled, throwing the cutlery into the dishwasher.

“He seems like a good guy. Don't know how you managed to trick him into liking you.” David joked.

_Blow jobs_ Murphy thought, Miller snorted out a laugh as if he could hear Murphy's thoughts, waggling his eyebrows over at Murphy who just huffed and looked away.

“So out of Monty and Bellamy who do you prefer?” Murphy asked curiously.

“If they make you two happy I like them equally.”

“Such a cop out.” Miller mumbled. “We both know it's Monty.”

*

The dinner, apart from being slightly painful to sit through, had brought up an important fact. Bellamy had never tried to get in his pants. At least, not properly, sure there were hand jobs and blow jobs but that was it.

_Does he not want to?_ Murphy wondered _Maybe he's worried about the age thing_ Murphy quickly shook his head, that wasn't it. If Bellamy was at all worried about the age thing he wouldn't be with Murphy, or with any of the other people he'd been with while at school.

“Hey.” Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around Murphy from behind, tugging the boy back into his chest. “Sorry if your dad hates me.” Bellamy mumbled, resting his chin against Murphy's shoulder. Murphy ignored the small grin that was on his face, slamming his locker shut and turning to face Bellamy. Bellamy grinned, talking a small step forcing Murphy to move backwards as well, his back hitting the cool lockers.

“He doesn't mind you.” Murphy admitted. Eyes flickering to Bellamy's lips. “I however, find you very annoying.”

“Really?” Bellamy breathed.

“Distracting as well.” Murphy said, before he was leaning forwards and capturing Bellamy's lips. Bellamy hummed happily as they kissed, pressing himself close.

“Get a room.”

“Fuck of Miller.” Murphy called back. Miller flashed him a smile and a middle finger before leaving the corridor.

“Do you want to come round tonight?” Bellamy asked.

“Sure.” Murphy replied, his words downed out by the harsh ring of the bell signalling first period. Murphy gave a small nod before Bellamy was grinning and dragging him off to class.

*

School passed quickly, well as quickly as school can pass, so so slowly Murphy had been tempted to start peeling off his fingers nails just for something to do more than once. Finally, Murphy was making his way to Emori, Bellamy hot on his heels.

“Murphy give us a lift home.” Miller said, leaning against Emori, Monty pressed into his side.

“No.” Murphy said simply.

“What but-”

“Going to Bellamy's.” Murphy said. “I can drop you off outside his and you can walk the rest of the way.”

“Aww come on man.”

“We can walk, it'll be nice.” Monty said, tugging Miller away from the car, Miller following with heart eyes.

“He's so whipped.” Murphy sighed, slipping into the car.

*

Murphy wasn't sure who'd kissed who first, not that It really mattered any more. Especially not when Bellamy was beneath him on the bed, grinding against Murphy one hand fisted in his hair. Murphy smirked as Bellamy groaned rolling his hips down. Bellamy's hand slipped down from his head to Murphy's hip, gripping it, fingers slipping below the band of Murphy's jeans. Murphy paused.

“So I was thinking.” Murphy said, pulling away from the kiss, ignoring Bellamy's pathetic whine and attempt to follow him. Murphy quickly put a hand on the mans chest, forcing him to stay put, He could feel his palms starting to sweat.

_We've been together for ages_ Murphy thought nervously, chewing on his swollen lips. _It's not weird to want to right?_

“You were thinking.” Bellamy prompted, eyeing Murphy curiously.

_What if he doesn't want to?_

“Actually, no. Don't worry.” Murphy mumbled, moving back in to capture Bellamy's lips only for Bellamy to repeat Murphy's move and stop him with a hand on the chest.

“What's wrong?” Bellamy asked.

“Nothing.”

“Murphy.”

“Really, it's nothing.” Murphy insisted.

“Tell me.”

“Bellamy I said-”

“Just tell me.”

“Fine. I was going to say how come we haven't banged yet?” Murphy huffed.

“Banged?”

“Yeah. You know, sex. Popping the cherry, Fucked, Got freaky, went to pound town.”

“Pound town?” Bellamy asked through a bubble of laugher.

“Shut up. I was just.. We're dating and we've been screwing around for ages but never actually screwed so like..is there something I should know, do you not want to or-”

“I want to.” Bellamy interrupted.

“You do?” Murphy asked. “Then why haven't we done that yet?”

“Murphy you're a virgin.”

“No I'm-”

“That's not an insult dip shit.” Bellamy grumbled. “And don't even lie and say you're not because anyone who still says pound town has obviously never had sex.”

“What, you wanted to make sure it was special?” Murphy asked with a small snort that made Bellamy roll his eyes.

“I've been waiting for the little virgin to make a move.” Bellamy snapped. “I figured if you made the move I'd know that you really wanted it.”

“Oh.” Murphy breathed. “Well. What if this is me making a move?” Murphy asked.

“Then you best get your ass up and lock that door while you can still walk.”

*

“Where are you going?” Murphy jumped at Bellamy's voice, turning to see him peering out from beneath the covers, black curls sticking every which way, his eyes squinted as he tried to blink the sleep from them. Murphy watched as Bellamy's eyes ran over him, a frown pulling at his face. “Are you sneaking out on me?” Bellamy asked.

“Well.” Murphy muttered.

“I feel so used.” Bellamy said, sitting up, sheets pooling around him. “Where are you sneaking off to at this hour?”

“It's 11:45 Bellamy. I have a 12 curfew so I need to head out.”

“Can't you just stay?”

“David's home. He'll flip if I stay. I'll see you tomorrow.” Murphy moved over to the bed, pressing a quick kiss to Bellamy's lips. Bellamy quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back onto the bed mouth working against Murphy's lazily. His hand sneaking below the waistband to Murphy's jeans making Murphy jump.

“You forgot your boxers.” Bellamy mumbled against Murphy's lips.

“I can't find them.” Murphy sighed, slapping Bellamy's hands away and crawling back off the bed ignore the pout from Bellamy. “I'll see you later, if you find my boxers don't be weird and sniff them or whatever.” Murphy left the room with a final wave. Sneaking into the hall and closing the door again.

Murphy quickly left the house, rushing down the porch steps to make it to his car.

“Murphy!” Murphy jumped slightly, turning to see Octavia and Lincoln walking over.

“Hey.”

“You leaving?”

“Yeah, David's home and I've got curfew. so.” Murphy nodded to Emori awkwardly, trying to work the key in the lock.

“How pissed is Bellamy that I'm not home yet?” Octavia asked.

“Uh...I Don't think he's really noticed.” Murphy said earnestly, the door finally clicked open and Murphy swung himself into it, wincing only slightly as he sat down.

“Walk of shame hu?” Octavia asked leaving Murphy's cheeks flushing a bright red as he muttered curses.

“Fuck off.” He said eloquently.

“Hey Murph found your boxer-O.” Murphy let out a pathetic whine as Bellamy appeared from the house, swinging Murphy's boxers around his finger. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here Bell.”

“You should have been home an hour ago.”

“I would apologise but it seems you were to busy to even notice I wasn't home so I think I get a free pass.”

“Just because me and Murphy were talking.”

“Talking. Really? Were you perhaps talking with your dick up his ass.”

“I'm going.” Murphy whined trying to start the car while Bellamy let out a small huff.

“Murphy, don't forget yours boxers.” Octavia said.

“Suck a dick O.” Murphy grumbled.

“I think that's more your speciality.”

“I am gone.” Murphy said, the car finally starting letting him roll down the street and away from the Blake's house.

*

Murphy threw down his bag as he walked into Millers room, flopping onto the chair by the desk, ignoring the slight ache in his back as he did. Murphy paid no mind to the wide eyed look Miller cast him, or the snap of 'get out' thrown his way, just started talking over Miller muttered swearing.

“So Blake was right in saying I’d be the bottom because lemme tell you. I bottomed so good you shoulda seen his face. It was like he'd just entered the fucking promised land and HOLY SHIT MONTY!” Murphy bellowed, falling of the chair as he tried to flail away at the head that poked out from beneath the sheets.

“Hi.” Monty said with a small grin. “So you were saying your ass was like the promised land. Please, continue. It wasn't like we were busy or anything.”

“You never heard any of that. Oh god. Why didn't you warn me Miller?”

“I tried!” Miller growled.

“How did you try?!” Murphy asked.

“Murphy!” Miller huffed.

“Right. Okay. Well I’ll just...let you get back to that. Miller. We need to talk later. But right now it looks like you're about to find your own promised land. Am I right?” Murphy joked raising a hand. Miller turned to him with a death glare. “Come on man. Don't leave me hanging.” Murphy pleaded.

“I'm not going to high five you about this!” Miller growled. “Get the hell out of my room!” Monty quickly raised his hand, slapping it against Murphy’s.

“You're very witty.” Monty dead panned. “Now please leave unless you want to see him getting to the promised land.”

“Miller. I approve of your boyfriend.”

“I don't care.” Miller huffed as Murphy made his way back out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Murphy spotted David poking his head out of his room. Eyebrow raised.

“When did you get home?”

“A few minutes ago.”

“It's past 12.”

“Only just.” Murphy pointed out David rolled his eyes, despite the small smile on his face that told Murphy he wasn't in trouble.

“Have a good night?”

“Yeah.” Murphy said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Miller asleep?”

“Yes. He's tucked up in bed. Dreaming.” Murphy drawled. “I'm going to bed. Night.” Murphy walked down the hall to his room. David eyeing him as he went.

“Have you hurt your leg, you're limping.” David said, brow creased in worry. Murphy felt his cheeks flush red, his hand freezing on the door knob as he shifted uncomfortable.

“I shut it in emori's doors.” Murphy lied, darting into his room,slamming the door closed behind him and flopping back onto his bed with a groan.

*

“I believe these are yours.” Bellamy said, dangling a pair of penguin boxers in front of Murphy's face. Murphy squawked, ripping the boxers out of Bellamy's hands and launching them into the back of his locker.

“You're a dick and I hate you.” Murphy muttered, slamming his locker closed and storming off down the hallway, only slightly surprised when Bellamy caught up, throwing an arm around Murphy's shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

“I hate you too.” Bellamy said casually, a dopey grin spreading across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a major writers block.  
> Please comment or kudo's or whatever it makes me very happy :D


	11. Holidays galore

Winter came with a coat of snow covering the roads leaving Emori spluttering and lurching down roads, stalling every couple of hundred meters. With Winter came Christmas break, ripping forwards making Murphy regret every thing he'd ever bought when trying to scrape together money for Christmas gifts for everyone. He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic for how easy it was a few years ago when he only had to buy gifts for Miller and David. Not he had a short list of friends that he wanted to punch in the face for making him spend money he didn't have.

When Christmas day finally rolled up Murphy was practically crying with joy over the money spending period almost being over.

“Murph..Murphy!” Miller whispered, poking Murphy's cheek so it dimpled. “Wakey wakey.”

“Get the fuck off.” Murphy grumbled.

“Murph. Santa's been.” Miller cooed.

“Santa.” Murphy mumbled, perking up slightly, looking at miller with hooded eyes. “Fucking Santa. Yes. Lets fucking do this Merry Christmas.” Miller laughed as Murphy rolled out of bed flopping ungraciously onto the floor, sitting up and scrubbing a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Miller quickly hauled him to his feet the two racing down the stairs shoving each other into walls and almost falling more than once.

Murphy reached the living room first, just, Miller quickly slamming into his back sending Murphy tumbling further into the room, catching himself on the back of the couch before he face planted. His eyes locked on the three stockings sat by the fireplace. Presents spilling out of them.

He could hear David moving around upstairs, no doubt sighing at the eccentric way Miller and Murphy insisted on getting downstairs each Christmas morning. Murphy and Miller were of course old enough to have realised that Santa wasn't the one filling their stockings each Christmas but they still insisted on pretending it was. David watching with a fond smile as the two showed of their stockings fillers to each other with a 'look Santa likes me more than you.' This year was no different the boys tearing through their stockings while David switched between watching them and going through his owns stocking filled by Murphy and Miller the night before.

After that came breakfast, gobbled down by them all as Christmas music drifted out of the radio.

“Can we do the presents now?” Miller asked hopefully as soon as he was putting his plate in the sink.

“after lunch.”

“Nooooo.” The boys whined. “Why? They're there it's Christmas let's open them!” Murphy continued.

“It breaks the day up more if we have them after lunch.”

“Dadddd” Miller groaned.

“How about just one?” Murphy asked hopefully.

“Fine. One.” David said waving the two boys back towards the lounge sighing as they darted off throwing themselves down by the tree with eager grins on their faces. “every year.” David sighed.

*

Christmas dinner came with the three men eating more than what was presumed possible. Then presents, Murphy, as usual, unwrapped a box of chocolates from David's mother, quickly scoffing most of them down despite his full stomach, after that Murphy quickly fell into a food coma while Miller and David watched the grinch and Miller poked fun at him resembling Murphy. He was woken with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Elf just starting to play.

Everything was the same as the years before, minus a few merry Christmas texts from the gang. Then 7pm rolled by and the doorbell rang.

“That'll be Monty.” Miller said, hauling himself of the couch and then helping to drag a protesting Murphy with him. Murphy begrudgingly stomped to the door, flinging it open.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Murphy flinched at the loud shout. Eyes flicking over the faces before him.

“What the fuck are you all doing here?”

“Miller invited us.” Bellamy said, stepping into the door way, hand above his head dangling a piece of mistletoe with a dopey grin. Murphy raised an eyebrow at the sprig with disdain.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Bellamy said, grin still in place before he was capturing Murphy's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away and throwing the twig over his shoulder for Monty to catch.

“Go wild Monty.” Bellamy said, shoving Murphy out of the doorway to come inside, the others following after him. Murphy watched as Monty held the mistletoe over Millers head and kissed him the two pulling away grinning like fools. Millers hand slipping into Monty's and dragging him towards the living room. Jasper and Maya following after them.

“Thank you for having us over.” Lincoln said politely.

“I didn't.” Murphy grumbled, ignoring the pinch at his side from Bellamy.

“Where's the alcohol at?” Octavia asked

“There's eggnog in the kitchen.”

“Eggnogs for old people.” Octavia sighed

“I made the eggnog. It's the recipe my mother used.”

“So it's just pure rum then?” Bellamy guessed.

“Pretty much.” Murphy agreed.

“I got you a present.” Bellamy said tone light.

“Yeah, thanks, I opened it earlier I-”

“No, I mean. Yeah I got you that but that was like..group gifts you know. I got you something else.”

“I'm sorry.” Octavia said seriously, placing a comforting hand on Murphy's shoulder. “I tried to talk him out of it I swear.”

“Oh god. It's not a butt plug is it?”

“I feel like I'm missing something.” Lincoln said. Octavia let out a booming laugh, hooking her arm around his and ushering him away whispering the butt plug story.

“Here.” A soft present was shoved in his face wrapped in green paper that seemed to be more cello tape than paper. Murphy wasted no time in ripping it open, swearing under his breath as he fought against the tape. Finally it was free, Murphy eyed it for a moment. Mouth moving wordlessly.

“I love it?” Murphy lied badly. Looking at the ugly Christmas sweater trying to keep the disgust off of his face.

“Put it on.”

“Noo.noo. I don't...I couldn't ruin it.”

“Murphy, you're a shit liar. Put the damn sweater on.”

“I really don't think-”

“Now.”

*

The laughter that echoed around the room when he walked in dressed in the white, baubly abomination was something that would haunt him forever. Along with Bellamy's smug grin.

“He must really like you put on something that ugly.” David said conversationally, which only made Bellamy grin wider.

“I hate you so much.” Murphy groaned

“Smile for the camera Murphy.” Miller cooed, shoving his phone into his face.

“You're not getting photographic evidence of this-”

“John. Smile, it's Christmas, you have to do what your brother asks.” David said. Murphy grit his teeth.

“Come on Murph, just one little picture. I'll blow you later.” Bellamy mumbled, Murphy let the grin spread across his face, ignoring the chuckle from Miller who had been close enough to head the bribe, the phone clicked as the photo was taken. Murphy found the photo posted to his Facebook wall two hours later with 57 likes and a long spiel of comments. There was even one from Wells, Murphy wasn't exactly sure when he'd accepted him as friend.

The rest of the night passed easily, Murphy in his sweater which he was totally just wearing because the house was cold and it was warm, not because he liked wearing something Bellamy gave him at all so stop implying it Miller. It was also surprisingly soft, like sitting in a cloud. David eventually excused himself, leaving the teens to lounge around the front room, sipping on too alcoholic eggnog and watching Christmas films.

“You know this our last Christmas while we're at high school.” Jasper said eventually. When the films finally stopped.

“Fina-fucking-ly” Murphy grumbled.

“Just think, In a few months we'll be graduating.” Octavia said happily.

“Enjoy the last few months. High school sucks but you can't help but feel nostalgic about it when you're gone. Get your heads down, do the work, talk to everyone you can, once you start college all those little friends will drop off.” Lincoln said seriously.

“I really don't mind loosing touch with most people at school.” Miller said, Murphy gave a huff of agreement.

“You'll miss them when they're gone.” Lincoln said.

“I'll be glad to be rid of Wells.”

“What has he ever done to you?” Bellamy asked. “I like the guy he-”

“His father is Jaha, Jaha who thought we were using a dildo together, I don't trust the principles son. No one should.” Murphy grumbled.

“Murphy, we're dating. you can't be upset that Jaha thought we might be banging.”

“We weren't dating then! I bet Wells was telling him all about us, giving Jaha the wrong idea.”

“Well's is a good g-”

“Bell, don't” Miller said calmly. “I've tried. He just doesn't like Wells, that's not going to change.”

“I'm just saying, the next few months will go by fast, try to make the most out of them.”

*

Murphy was never one to listen to orders so Lincoln's suggestion passed right over his head, but still it seemed he was right. Everything seemed to pass by in seconds. New years over in a blink, January passed with a wisp of snow that lead to snowball fights and snow angels. Before he knew it it was creeping up to the middle of February in what felt like no time at all. Not that that would stop Murphy from being borderline antisocial and choosing to spend most of his time with Miller, curled up on either end of the couch, playing on the games console with little thought to how much time was passing.

“Valentines day tomorrow.” Miller mumbled.

“Yeah.” Murphy grunted, slamming his fingers onto the keys trying to make some kind of combo without having to actually remember the sequences.

“So, what did you get Bellamy?” Miller asked leaning casually back across the couch, one ankle resting on Murphy's shoulder, black sock clad toes wobbling next to Murphy's face.

“What?” Murphy asked, turning around, ignoring the way Miller brushed a toe down Murphy's cheek. “Nothing.”

“Seriously...not even a card?” Miller asked, foot falling from it's place on Murphy's shoulder onto the floor as Murphy swivelled round to face the concerned looking Miller.

“No. Did you get Monty something?”

“Of course.”

“Well..You and Monty have been together for ages.”

“You and Bellamy have been together publicly for just over four months and you were screwing around for six months before that. So technically you've been together for 10 months.”

“That's a long time.” Miller nodded slowly. The two looking to each other before there heads turned towards the door.

“Shops are open still.” Miller said, the two stayed still for a moment, room seemingly frozen before they were diving off of their seats and rushing for the car.

*

“Why do all the cards say I love you?” Murphy snapped, shoving another card back into it's place. “Where are the 'I kinda like you' cards or better yet the 'you give good head so I keep you around' cards.” Murphy ignored the scathing look a mother shot at him.

“How about a teddy bear?” Miller suggested, picking up a large teddy bear holding an I love you pillow.

“No chance in hell am I giving Blake a teddy.” Murphy's eyes zero'd in on a card at the edge of the display. “Finally!” Murphy groaned, grabbing the card that simply said _'you'll do'_ inside a pick heart. “We'll get the damn chocolate then we're done.”

“It's a really cute teddy.” Miller whined. “It hasn't got a home. You can't leave it here.”

“For fuck sakes-” Murphy said. “How much is the thing”

“$5.” Miller said, Murphy's jaw clenched before he was storming over to Miller and snatching the large teddy bear out of his hands.

“Get the chocolate and meet me at the till.” Murphy grumbled, stomping away to buy his items.

*

Murphy would forever deny that he found the annoying teddy bear strapped into the back seat of his car cute. Even when Miller was grinning at him like Christmas had come early because Murphy bought the stupid thing, the chocolate Murphy had got sat in it's lap, the card poking out from behind the heart it was holding.

“You'll do. Really?” Miller asked with a laugh.

“I never claimed to be a romantic.” Murphy grumbled. “I swear if he hasn't got me anything I'm going to kill you. What did you get Monty?”

“A card, a teddy, I'm going to pick him up some flowers on the way to school, so we need to stop off before we pick him up. We're going out for dinner at the diner we had our first date.”

“God, you're disgustingly in love aren't you?”

“Yeah.” Miller sighed with a dopey grin. Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Gross.” Murphy huffed with a smile.

*

“Here.” Murphy mumbled, shoving the bear, chocolates and card into Bellamy's arm, eyes looking anywhere but him.

“Wha-”

“Happy valentines day. Or whatever you're meant to say. Goodbye.” Murphy grumbled, Miller snorting out a laugh next to him.

“You got me a teddy?” Bellamy asked, Murphy's eyes finally flickering to meet his noting the happy smile stuck on the mans face.

“Miller made me.”

“You're amazing at romance. Truly.” Bellamy said, still grinning.

“Fuck you.”

“You'll get to later.” and Murphy really didn't have a reply to that and judging by Bellamy's smirk he knew full well it would shut Murphy up. Bellamy quickly placed Murphy's gifts on the table before he was grabbing Murphy by the belt loops of his jeans and tugging him closer. Standing for a moment to press a quick kiss to Murphy's cheeks. Murphy felt his cheeks flaming a bright red as people around the hall whispered 'aww'.

“So where the fuck's my present?” Murphy grumbled sliding into the seat next to Bellamy ignoring the cheesy grins everyone was sending his way.

“It's at mine.” Bellamy said.

“Me and Bell agreed to give gifts after school. Since I have to wait to see Lincoln he's being a good big brother and holding out in solidarity. So you'll get your gifts at dinner.”

“Dinner?” Murphy asked, eyes flicking over to Miller who gave a shrug.

“We're going out for dinner with O and Lincoln.” Bellamy said.

“Oh are we now?”

“We are.” Bellamy hummed. “Problem?”

“Of course, your making me spend time with your demon sister.”

“He loves me really.” Octavia sighed. “Now, dress smart or I'll kill you. We're going to this swanky restaurant.”

“This is as smart as I get.” Murphy said.

“A sweater and ripped jeans, not even stylish ripped jeans, you're kidding right?” Octavia snorted.

“And not even stylish ripped jeans. Just worn too often ripped jeans. Such a tragedy, you reckon they'll let him in?” Monty asked.

“No.” Bellamy said easily. “Borrow something from Miller.”

“I don't want to dress fancy.”

“Murph, my darling.” Bellamy cooed sarcastically. “Suck it up. Borrow some slacks and a shirt and I promise I will be pulling them off you later.”

“You know you can't just bribe me with sex for everything.”

“But I can for this.”

“I hate you...Miller I need to borrow a suit.”

“If I get it back with jizz on it I'm putting you up for adoption.” Miller grumbled, shoving Murphy's food towards him.

“Thanks babe.” Murphy cooed.

*

Murphy of course had to play chauffeur after school. Carting Monty and Jasper back home, finally getting home with Miller. Rushing past David to go get dressed, Murphy couldn't help but glare at Miller as he dressed in a comfy looking sweater and a pair of new jeans, at least they were new, until Miller tried to put a tie on Murphy and the two had ended up rolling around the floor wrestling and Miller had rolled over onto a plate of last nights spaghetti which lead to a panicked drive to the shop for Miller to buy a new pair of jeans because 'no fuck off Murphy I can't turn up with stained jeans it's valentines day' then back to the house to get dressed again, another argument about a tie and then they were on the way to the Blake only for Monty to appear from the house apparently running late. Leaving Murphy to drive Monty back to his, a quick wait for him to change and then he was dropping Miller and a newly showered and dressed Monty off at the cheesy diner and rushing (as fast as he could in a probably 100 year old car) back to the Blake's just in time to watch Octavia and Lincoln drive off on Lincoln's bike, Octavia's dress fluttering out to the sides.

“JUMP IN!” Murphy roared, driving slowly next to the curb, Bellamy rolled his eyes, rushing along next to the car and jumping into it leaving Murphy to kick it back up in gear and take off after the motorbike.

“You look nice.” Bellamy said, panting slightly.

“Thanks.” Murphy grumbled, flicking his eyes over to Bellamy. “You don't look too bad yourself.” Which was an understatement, Bellamy's unruly hair was bouncing as they hit potholes, a wide grin spreading across his face, the kind that made Murphy's heart skip a beat, not that he'd ever admit it, Bellamy was wearing simple black pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a tie. Fucking ties.

“Such a compliment.” Bellamy said.

*

“Damn Octavia, I would totally ba-”

“Don't finish that sentence.” Bellamy huffed. “He means you look lovely O.”

“Why thank you Murphy. You don't looking entirely appalling either.” Octavia said with a cheeky smile as the four made their way into the restaurant. Murphy's eyes skittered around the room as Lincoln walked to the host to get their reservation. It seemed everyone had brought out there best clothes, a sign by the door said 'no trainers'. The room was lit mostly by soft candle light, flowers adorning each table.

“Looks fancy.” Murphy commented.

“Told you.” Octavia cooed.

“I'm starving.” Bellamy mumbled as Lincoln waved for them to follow him and the waiter leading them to a table.

“Bet they have pathetic portions.” Murphy whispered back. “the fancy places always do, it's like £20 for half an egg.”

“Why would anyone buy half an egg?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Shut up and sit down Murphy.”

“Aye aye captain.” Murphy said, sliding into the seat, rolling his eyes and muttering a thanks as Bellamy pulled it out for him.

*

Dinner had been surprisingly nice. The four of them together wasn't a group that Murphy thought would work but it did. When they weren't being horrendously coupley the conversation between four flowed easily. Bellamy and Lincoln discussing some history and mythology animatedly while Octavia and Murphy mumbled about them being nerds. They parted ways after, Octavia and Lincoln driving off on the motorbike while Murphy drove he and Bellamy back to the Blakes household.

“Is it bad I'm still hungry?” Murphy asked as they entered. “I knew they'd do tiny portions.”

“I made lasagne.” Bellamy said. “We can heat it up later. Come on.” Bellamy quickly snatched Murphy's hand, intertwining their fingers and dragging Murphy through the house and into the back garden. He frog marched them to the back where two deck chairs sat.

“Sit.” Bellamy ordered. “I'll be back.” Then Bellamy was rushing back inside, coming back out a few minutes later with a shockingly large bag full of presents. He sat down on the other deck chair, dropping the bag onto the floor next to Murphy. “You can open them.” Murphy grinned, digging his hands into the presents pulling out what felt like a large bucket. He quickly ripped through the paper.

“Popcorn?” Murphy said, eyeing the gift. “Yum.” He decided digging back into the bag, pulling out what was definitely a bottle of wine, the next was a teddy bear similar to the one Murphy had bought Bellamy just smaller, a few bags of different sweets, and finally four dvds.

“Jurassic park?” Murphy asked, opening the case to the first one. “It's empty.” Bellamy grinned, moving, reaching behind Murphy and pressing a button, suddenly lights were flickering behind them before finally an image was bursting to life on the wall of the back of the house.

“Welcome to Jurassic park.” Bellamy whispered dramatically. “I figured major romance wasn't the way to go, so we've got popcorn, wine and the films that started this weird little relationship.”

“You're such a nerd.” Murphy breathed. “how'd you do this?” Murphy asked, looking to the wall as the film started to play.

“Monty helped me out.”

“Helped you out?”

“Monty did it. I supervised.” Bellamy said with a laugh. “You like it?” Bellamy asked as he grabbed the bottle of wine opening it and pulling out two glasses from god knows where.

“Yeah. Yeah I like it.” Murphy mumbled trying to hide the dopey grin that was threatening to overcome his face. Bellamy tugged at his tie letting it hang loosely around his neck, quickly undoing the top button. “I like you.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Bellamy grinned. “Here.” Bellamy held out a card, Murphy let out a huff of laughter as he saw it was the same one he had gotten for Bellamy just a different colour. A blue card with a fancy 'you'll do' in a heart at the centre. Bellamy leaned over the side of his chair, moving hand to the back of Murphy's neck, Murphy let the warm hand pull him forwards into a chaste kiss. Bellamy moved back slightly, his forehead pressing against Murphy's.

“I like you too.” Bellamy breathed before he was pressing a feather-light kiss to Murphy's lips and moving away. “Now pass the popcorn and shut up, Jurassic parks on.”

 


	12. The last hurrah

True to Lincoln's word after valentines day time seemed to fly past. College applications sent off, final exams looming closer day by day, still with everyone counting down to them they still somehow managed to come too fast leaving even the brightest of them pulling out there hair and screaming into the abyss trying to remember everything they would need.

Classes slowly dwindled as they ticked of exams leaving every buzzing excitedly waiting for the last day of school. Murphy however wasn't all too bothered not one to get too sentimental about something like the end of school. At least that's what he thought until he was sitting in the last class.

Murphy figured he should probably be listening to Mrs Griffin considering it was the last ever class he would have in the school, but then he'd never listened before so why break his streak on the last day. Looking around the class it seemed to settle In that it really was the end, once the bell rung they would be off out of the doors to enjoy the rest of their lives. Waiting for their final grades, his eyes settled on each person, trying to think about what they would be, surprisingly enough there were people in the class he didn't know the names of, despite all the hours he'd spent in the room he hadn't even known all of their names.

There was of Bellamy, on the far left had corner, so different from when Murphy had first met him yet still a pain in the ass, Murphy guessed he'd probably become a history teacher, something nerdy like that, next to him a girl everyone called Fox. Murphy could imagine her as a vet. There was Octavia, Murphy had no clue what she'd be, but he knew whatever it was it would be bad ass, she'd find a way to be the best. Monty, well Monty would be Miller's husband, Murphy's genius brother In law. Murphy wasn't sure what he'd do, something with computers, he knew he wanted to do computer science in college. Jasper..Jasper could just as easily find himself dead in a ditch as he could do something great. Clarke was set to be great no matter what she did, but she'd probably become a doctor, or maybe an artist.

Murphy could picture Wells in the police, working underneath David and probably fighting hard to keep kids like Murphy out of trouble.

Murphy's eyes settled on Miller, trying to think of what his brother would be. Apart from married to Monty, he could picture him following David's lead and working for the police, or perhaps social services, he'd always been good at sorting out Murphy's shit, Murphy didn't doubt he could do the same for other kids, although there was a good chance he'd just end up adopting hundreds of children because he didn't want to leave them alone in the foster homes.

Murphy tried to think of what he'd be but came up blank, he never really expected himself to even make it this far, to be about to graduate (if he got the grades.)

“Mr Murphy.” Mrs Griffins voice cut into Murphy's mind, tearing him from his thoughts. Murphy realised the whole room was silent, unusually so, eyes flickering between him and Mrs Griffin.

_One last time_ Murphy thought, pulling a smirk onto his face and looking at Mrs Griffin.

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell.” Murphy said, the silence hung in the air for a moment and then came a single clap from Mrs Griffin.

“Correct.” She said, smiling slightly as the words settled into Murphy's mind. It seemed to hit everyone else faster. Miller suddenly cheering far too loudly, throwing an arm around Murphy's shoulders. Then the whole class was cheering. Jasper pulling out confetti from god knows where and launching it over Murphy.

“Finally!” Bellamy shouted, meeting what seemed to be the whole class around Murphy's desk.

“It was his answer for like 5 years, it had to work at some point.” Octavia said, rolling her eyes despite the smile on her face. Even Wells was smiling, leaning back on his chair and looking over to Murphy with an amused glint in his eye.

“Settle down.” Mrs Griffin said after a few moment's, Murphy's class mates finding their seats again and turning to the teacher. “Now, we only have a few minutes left so I just wanted to say good luck in your lives and I wish you all the best.”

“Even Murphy?” Monty asked making the class snigger.

“Even Murphy.” She agreed.

“You looking forward to next year? When we're all finally gone?” Octavia said.

“This is my last day actually. I'm going to go back to--”

“YES” Murphy yelled. “TIME MILLER!”

“2.59pm” Miller said easily.

“I DID IT! I told you didn't I! I told you she'd quit before I went to college.”

“He means good luck in whatever you're going to do next.” Miller said calmly. Mrs Griffin just rolling her eyes, a moment later the bell was ringing, cutting through the classroom, leaving everyone silent.

“Go on then.” Mrs Griffin said, nodding to the door.

“We're free!” Octavia bellowed, the first up and out of the door, the rest of the class rushing after her.

*

Graduation was something Murphy would have rather missed. Standing in a robe glaring at the stage listening to Jaha drone on about god knows what made him ready to rip out his hair. There were very few things that kept him stuck in his chair. Especially when Wells got up to make a speech. One being that Murphy wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't trip over his gown on his race for freedom, another being, despite not caring about it himself he wanted to watch Miller walk across the stage. The other reason was David. The man had booked the day off work to come and watch them graduate. After everything David had done for him Murphy could at least stick around to walk across a stage.

Bellamy and Octavia were called all to quickly. Bellamy marched onto the stage with his head held high. Polite clapping from parents following him while Murphy and the others cheered obnoxiously loud. Octavia no different, a beaming smile on her face as she took her diploma and turned to face the crowd.

“WE DID IT BITCHES!” She roared, the classes erupting in cheering.

Monty was the next out of people Murphy cared about to walk onto the stage. His cheeks flushing as people cheered. Miller whooping loudly and wolf whistling. Next was Jasper, stumbling across the stage, dopey grin in place, goggles almost falling off his head as he gave an over dramatic bow to the crowd.

Before long the M's were reached. Murphy cheering the second 'Nathan Miller' slipped past Jaha's lips and thumping Miller on the back.

“See you on the other side.” Miller said with a wink before he was jogging up on stage, pausing only for a split second, long enough for David to snap a photo before he was rushing off again. A few more M's were called before Murphy finally heard his name.

Murphy strutted up onto the stage. Eyes flickering to the crowd noting David standing amongst the rows of people. Cheering loudly a camera in his hand. Murphy couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across his face. It only grew when he looked to the other side of the stage and he saw Miller and everyone cheering for him.

The rest of the ceremony went quickly, people flowing on and off the stage before they were all cheering, parents finally rushing forwards to find there children, friends dragging each other into hugs.

Miller was straight on his feet. Darting for Monty and tugging the boy in for a kiss. Murphy rolled his eyes despite the grin on his face.

“So do I get a kiss?” Bellamy drawled, one arm thrown over Octavia's shoulders.

“Not likely.” Murphy said. “Congratulations O.” Murphy continued, quickly pulling the girl away from her brother and wrapping her in a rare Murphy hug.

“I'm still surprised you actually graduated.” Octavia snarked, pulling away. “I mean, did you actually learn anything?”

“Well I learnt that-”

“If you say mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell I will kill you.” Octavia said making Murphy pause.

“I learnt that your brother gives really good head.”

“Dude.” Bellamy growled.

“Gross.” Octavia groaned. “I'm going to find Lincoln.” and with that Octavia was disappearing into the crowd. Bellamy glaring at him.

“What?” Murphy asked innocently.

“You're a dick and I hate you.” Bellamy rumbled.

“Yeah, I hate you too.” Murphy said easily. Bellamy grinned before he was reaching out, grabbing the front of Murphy's robe, Murphy stumbling forwards as Bellamy tugged him, interrupted from his indignant squawk by Bellamy kissing him.

“Dude, lets go find dad.” Miller said, grabbing the back of Murphy's robe and tearing him away from Bellamy. David was easy to find, already standing watching with a smile as the two slipped through the crowd to get to him.

“I'm so proud of you both.” David said, hauling the boys in for a hug. Murphy rolled his eyes at Miller over David's shoulder. “And you only got arrested once, have to say I was expecting a lot worse.” David said, letting the two boys step back.

“Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be calling you to bail us out plenty of times during college.” Murphy said.

The next half hour of Murphy's life was spent being rounded up for photo's, Murphy would never admit that he was planning on putting some up in his dorm in the next year. It seemed to all pass in a blur, the photo's, being shuffled around parents and loved ones, getting dragged to a dinner with the whole group and their parents. The waiters had to put a frankly ridiculous amount of tables together to make it work. The congratulations and pats on the back flowed easily, misty eyed speeches were made by the proud adults while the teens rolled their eyes and pretend they weren't feeling the end of school like a strange hole in the chest.

It wasn't that they weren't happy to be free, they were, high school being over felt like a dream come true, but it also felt like being woken up by a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over your head. Coming up gasping and looking around confused as to where you were. Everything they'd known for 5 years was over. The butt plug incident was so far behind them it was almost laughable that Murphy still brought it up.

Murphy sat between Miller and Bellamy, he couldn't help his mind running back through the past years, picking out the memories, good and bad, couldn't help the flashing in his head of 'it's over' and the fear that joined that, because it was over. When something ends things change.

His eyes skimmed the people at the table, trying to figure out who'd still be there in a few months. Who he'd lose contact with when they all went off to college.

David and Miller would be there. Monty, definitely, Murphy was sure the two would end up together, Jasper most likely, unless him and Monty fell out he'd be around, although Murphy doubted he'd see him all that much, birthday's, the occasional meet up maybe. Octavia he'd maybe see, she was good friends with Monty and if he was seeing O then he'd see Lincoln and then there was Bellamy, who Murphy really hoped would stick around, preferably with him but college would probably get in the way. It did for most high school couples.

“You've never held in a sarcastic comment for this long.” Bellamy mumbled, breaking Murphy from his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just how different things are going to be next year.” _every year_ Murphy thought, he didn't mean to but he could see everything he'd built the past few years, the friendship's he'd made slipping away, pouring out like smoke through a window.

“You worried?” Murphy gave an unconvincing shrug, eyes burning into the plate in front of him. “Don't worry, I promise I won't prank you by leaving a butt plug in your dorm room. Also, I'm going to have a single if all goes as planned so you could get me back a lot worse as you could just claim anything that I leave in your room is Miller's.”

“Might be a bit hard to leave stuff in my dorm room if we're in different states.” Murphy grumbled

“Who says we're going to be in different states? We all applied to the same colleges.”

“We did?”

“We did. At least the rest of us did. Did you not?” Bellamy said quickly, eyes searching Murphy's face looking worried

“He copied my choices. Trust me, we're all staying local.” Miller piped up.

*

“But why do we have to open them together?” Murphy moaned.

“Because it's romantic.” Bellamy said easily.

“What's romantic about me not getting into college.”

“I'm sure you got in. Just open it.” Miller huffed.

"but-”

“Just open it John.” David sighed.

“You want me to open it for you?” Monty asked helpfully.

“No.” Murphy huffed. “okay. Okay. On three yeah?”

“On three.”

“Which letter are we opening on three?” Miller asked.

“Just all of them.” Bellamy sighed.

“Okay”

“Just do it already!” David groaned.

And so they did, Murphy quickly ripping through the envelopes, he could hear the other three doing the same. It was Monty who got there first, a loud yes and a fist pump. Murphy's eyes skimmed across the paper.

“Oh thank fuck.” Murphy moaned.

“College here we come!” Miller cheered.

“Bellamy?” Murphy asked, noting his silence. Bellamy smiled, bright and wide.

“Sorry I was just shocked you actually got in.”

“Dick.”

“Dick who's going to college with you. I got in, no surprise. But seriously, how did you get in?”

“with hard work.”

“What hard work?” Monty snorted.

“Alright alright. Lets not pick on him. But seriously John, did you cheat on your tests?”

“You all suck.” Murphy grumbled as Miller pulled him into a one armed hug.

“We did it bro. We got in and with our darling women by are side.”

“we are not women.” Bellamy snapped.

“Great, now the wife's angry.” Murphy sighed, Miller laughed, Pulling away and moving over to Monty, mumbling about getting in, checking the letter for himself then grinning and pulling Monty in for a congratulatory kiss. Murphy felt a wet kiss smack against his cheek, Bellamy's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back against his chest and nestling his face into Murphy's neck.

“I'm proud of you.”

“Don't get all sappy.”

“So did you cheat?” Bellamy whispered into Murphy's ear, Murphy rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he jutted his elbow back to lightly hit Bellamy in the side.

“You're a dick and I hate you.” Murphy said

“Yeah, I hate you too.” Bellamy breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE!!  
> Sorry for the boring ending. Thank you so much for reading i really hope you liked it  
> I have idea's for some little ficlets based on their college years and so on so keep an eye out for them in the future :)   
> again thank you so so sosoososososos much for reading, if you could throw me a final comment or a kudo's that would be fabulous :D

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of this ridiculous story. There will be a second and maybe third chapter depending on what i'm feeling like.  
> Sorry about how weird it is. It's my first attempt at Murphamy and i kinda got distracted and forgot about murphamy
> 
> anyway, yeah hope you enjoyed it at least a lil bit.  
> Please comment it makes me really happy :)


End file.
